Her Will of Fire
by justanothership
Summary: She had one of the brightest will of fire. She would be damned if she'd let it go to waste. She'd show everyone that she was a force to be reckoned with and Yamanaka Ino wasn't just another pretty useless face! Follows the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, the 3 year time skip and shippuden. It's OC because I added a new Character to the story that helps Ino blossom into a great Kunoichi!
1. New Horizons

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story.

New Horizons

If one word could be used to describe her inner turmoil it would be despondent. The loss of hope and courage was the only way to explain not only her all around being but all five of the boys before her and all the Rookie 9. No not 9, 8. He was no longer a part of them, a part of Konoha.

Traitor, deserter, rat, renegade; the list was endless, how she had been so blind to the truth was not only sickening but a major error in her judgment. Something her clan specialized and prospered in. She could hate him and blame him all she wanted but she ultimately knew Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and herself were to blame for being so ignorant and oblivious to the signs that pointed to doing what he did and now they paid for it.

Choji and Neji had nearly died for someone that had turned his back on his home so easily, for the scum of the earth. Kiba had almost lost his best friend and Lee his ability to continue doing what he loved. Naruto had broken his 'life time promise' to Sakura and most importantly lost his true self when Sasuke chose to walk away, take all that Naruto had given him burn it to the ground and left him for dead.

Shikamaru had suffered mentally the most in her eyes. He failed his first mission as leader and as a chunin but also realized how much others would be dependent of him and his leadership. It killed her to see them look so defeated, desolate as the Godaime told them all of the lost 'comrade' that was now turncoat, an enemy nin that would be killed on sight if he did not cooperate if captured. She didn't even bother trying to comfort Sakura the girl just kept crying, she actually felt the sudden urge to slap her. Was she also ever so stupid to cry for such a terrible person? Yes despondent was a fitting word.

Leaving the Hokage Tower and walking behind her two slumped team mates made her realize something. She was pathetically inadequate, weak, something incredibly difficult to admit to herself. Out of everyone she had graduated at the top, not counting Shikamaru. He was a genius after all, lazy but a genius nonetheless. By that logic she should have been one of the strongest shinobi/kunoichi of her year but she wasn't. She was at the bottom tier somewhere not meant for her.

Looking up she noticed both her teammates were turned looking at her, uncertainty in their eyes. Had they said something to her, were they waiting for a reply? Before she could answer or say something Choji spoke up, "Ino... I'm sorry we couldn't bring him back. We knew how much you liked him. We just weren't strong enough..."

This is what he was apologizing for? If anything she should be the one apologizing for being so stupid and fickle for 'loving' such a vile person. At that moment she felt sick with herself, they should be more worried about their own well being not some false feeling of what she believed loved to be. Shikamaru didn't really seem sorry they weren't able to retrieve Sasuke but she knew he at least cared about her and her feeling thought he'd never admit it out loud.

She didn't like any of this. No she would never make them worry about something so assening and would definitely get stronger to be able to protect her boys and go along with them on their next mission. She had wasted enough precious training time pining over the traitor. He was no longer 'Sasuke-kun' to her he was an enemy nin, a deserter who abandoned everyone and everything so easily without any remorse and would pay the next time she saw him.

Looking into both her teammates eyes she finally spoke up, "No I'm the one that's sorry for being so foolish and childish. I'm okay, you two should worry about your own well beings. I'm going to go home now, things to do." With that she gave them a small reassuring smile and left leaving a confused Choji and a stunned Shikamaru.

"==================================================================="

Shikamaru's POV:

Something was off with Ino, she normally should have been in tear asking, no demanding for an explanation as to why he hadn't asked her to come along on the mission. He had expected her to be furious with him, to become a punching bag of sorts while she let off steam. At least cry for losing her precious _Sasuke-kun_ but no she took it in strides and was rather quiet, something completely out of character for his blond friend.

When Choji apologized he thought that was the moment she'd snap, instead they received reassurance and an apology. An actual genuine apology. This was not proper Ino behavior, hell this scared him more. He at least knew how to deal with her when she got into one of her tantrums as he had deemed to name them. Watching her leave he felt a strange urge to follow her, if anything to just ask and double check to make sure she was really okay.

The look Choji gave him made it clear he wasn't the only one thinking Ino was acting strange and out of character for herself. Suddenly Asuma appeared in front of them, a cigarette dangling between his lips with a somber look on his face. "Choji your father has asked me to tell you to head home. You still need your rest." With that said Choji gave him a nod and started going off in the direction of the Akimichi compound.

Shikamaru had taken that as his cue to leave, maybe he'd nap for a week, kami knew he needed it. "Not so fast. We need to have a talk and although neither of us want to have it we both know you need it." With a tight squeeze to his left shoulder he sighed and reluctantly followed Asuma. That nap needed to be a month long and kami knew he wouldn't be getting it anytime soon.

They went to training ground 10, under the large oak tree he liked to nap at was their shogi board. If there was anything Asuma knew about Shikamaru it was that the only way to get him to open up would be through Go or Shogi. Asuma knew this was a critically important time for Shikamaru, your first mission always stayed with you.

He didn't want his student to have self doubt or hesitations about his promotion and as a shinobi, he wanted to be a shoulder to lean on for all his students and if he was able to lessen whatever pain or frustration they felt the better.

As they were setting up the board Asuma finally spoke up, "What's on your mind little deer? You seem to be thinking rather hard." Shikamaru slightly stiffened when he noticed the nickname Asuma rarely used on him and how he was now under observation. "Just thinking on strategies I can use on my next mission to ensure everything comes out well. To make it a priority to keep everyone safe." Asuma looked at him thoughtfully, Shikamaru must have really been shaken up by this failed mission if he was talking so openly. Usually he had to pry him up a little to at least get one worded answers or grunts.

"I know how it feels your first mission as captain or leader is always tougher than most. It stays with you forever, but you need to understand that this wasn't a ordinary mission. It was a high ranking mission, one that had a lot of unaccountable surprising factor that no one could have foreseen no matter how much of a genius one is. I'm positive that if the Hokage had more insight and information on those Oto nin and what Orochimaru had planned she wouldn't have sent a new Chunin and four genin." He stopped to take a deep puff of smoke, slowly releasing it.

"Now I'm not in any way saying you didn't do well or I didn't believe in your abilities but even you with that genius brain of yours must understand that even though it was a failed mission you did incredibly well. Everyone came back, no one died and to most that is what matters." Looking at his student with a look of commiseration he continued.

"Don't beat yourself up or blame yourself about what happened. I know for a fact Choji doesn't blame you and he'd be really upset if you did. Keep at it and next time strategies better, you'll see you have what it takes. Remember there was a reason why you were promoted and no one else." Asuma soon realized they hadn't even started playing, he had ended up giving Shikamaru a pep talk.

Usually Asuma was uncomfortable doing such things but as he saw fat droplets fall from his students eyes he knew that his lazy genius had not only gotten the message but wouldn't ever let him down. All Shikamaru could do was nod and choke out a strangled "Yes Asuma-sensei."

With that Asuma grinned widely at him and gave his head a lazy pat before getting up and leaving Shikamaru alone with his thoughts. Shikamaru knew he would do everything in his power to succeed in all future missions and keep everyone safe. That was his new nindo, his ninja way.


	2. Brighter Future

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story.

Brighter Future

As soon as her father had come home from T&I she didn't hesitate to ask him if he'd help train her. She honesty didn't know what to expect, she had blown her father off many times choosing to chase after Sasuke in a vain attempt to get him to notice her.

He probably thought she was an idiot and the reason behind her weakness was solely her fault and a result from ignoring to keep up with her training. That she had all coming. Trying to muster up the courage she blurted everything out.

"Daddy I want to take my training to a higher level! I don't want to ever be seen as weak or pathetic ever again. I know i haven't taken my training seriously before but I promise I will work harder than ever! So please help me train and get stronger so I can be more useful to my team and our village!"

Inoichi watched as his only daughter gasped for air bowing deeply to him, had someone told him this would happen a week or two ago he'd call them a filthy liar and sulk. He did not see it coming, not in a million years seeing as how he always had to force her to train, she always seemed to be too caught up on that damn Uchiha brat or her own vanity.

From the determination in her eyes he could tell she was dead serious about this, he'd never seen such a fiery look in her eyes before. It wasn't just a random whim but he unfortunately was too busy now.

What with the new Hokage, the continual rebuilding of Konoha and all the work this last invasion had brought the T&I division. Taking a deep contemplative breath he lifted her head gently and looked his daughter seriously in the eyes.

"Although I have been wanting you to ask me this since you had entered the academy and want nothing more than to train you, I can't." He stopped when he noticed her shaking fists by her side, she was indeed earnest about her desire to train.

Before she could protest or dispute her need for this he cut her off again. "I am simply too busy with each thing going on in the village but that doesn't mean I'll leave you out to dry. I have the perfect shinobi in mind that could teach you everything you need to learn and more."

He paused for added effect. "That can train you to be the kunoichi I know you are meant to be, but it isn't going to be child's play and I'll need your word that you will give this your all. I need you to vow as future Clan Head that you will comply and do everything that is asked of you. Without any protests, objections or criticism to me or to the Shinobi that will be in charge of you and your training. Have I made myself clear?"

She couldn't believe it! He was actually throwing her a bone and giving her a chance to redeem herself in not just his but the clan and the villages eyes. She would not disappoint him and show everyone what Yamanaka Ino was capable of!

"Crystal clear daddy! When can I begin? Who will be the one training and teaching me? Can I start today?!"

Inoichi put both hands up to appease his daughter excitment but couldn't help the smirk that threatened to reveal itself. Perfect, she was going to need all the energy she could muster up if she was going to go through with what he had in store for her.

"In 5 days you will begin but until then," he made his way to his home office and pulled out three large books from his bookcase along with five scrolls from his desk drawers.

He walked back to a waiting Ino sitting in the living room sofa, handing her all the materials he had gathered up he began where he left off.

"You will need these books and scrolls, absorb all the knowledge in them, comprehend and retain the contents then memories everything that has anything to do with the human brain. It will help you better understand our clan jutsus and help you perform them with a higher skill level. These scrolls contain an abundance of information about our clan jutsus and ones that were merely theorized but not begun or completed."

"It helps us better understand and become closer to our ancestors. I will inform you more on the training aspect once I've spoken to the shinobi and gotten his confirmation." With that said he left Ino to begin her studying.

That night she was too excited to sleep and became enthralled in absorbing all the knowledge those books were offering her. She silently made an oath to herself that she would become the strongest kunoichi she could be. She would never get left behind from another mission again!

Ino awoke with her head literally in the books, her fathering calling to her to awaken and hurry from downstairs. Opting out to put on make-up and get really dressed up she chose comfort over sheer vanity.

She got downstairs in record time donning on an outfit that consisted of black loose puffy shorts and a form fitting purple tank top. With her growing hair in a loose bun she looked to her father enjoying the shocked reaction her was giving her. Her father recovering quickly handed her a plate of scrambled eggs toast and bacon.

"Morning Princess, that might have been the fastest I've seen you get ready. Oh before I forget I wanted to tell you not to tell anyone about our plans for you. I still need to speak to confirm if he'll do me this favor, also asking Hokage-sama for permission. We won't be able to proceed after all until we get her approval so this will stay between us alright?"

For emphasis he spoke in a somber tone, although she was disappointed she wouldn't be able to tell anyone she understood where he was coming from and reassured him that it'd stay between them. After a pleasant breakfast he reminded her of her shift at the flower store and advised her to take her new reading material with her.

After he left she went and put all the books and scrolls in a knapsack and locked up ready to start a new proactive day. Arriving at the shop she set off cleaning between the rows of wildflowers and making sure every plant was watered. Finally finishing those tasks she set up the proper displays for the day and opened up.

Content with a job well done she sat behind the register counter and began pouring into her books. She was in the middle of trying to learn and memorize the anatomy of the brain when the doorbell chimed signaling the arrival of a customer.

Marking her place with a broken flower stem she closed the book and greeted the new customer only to find a dejected looking Sakura. "Hey." She greeter with uncertainty, unsure of why she'd be in her shop and looked so crestfallen.

"Naruto's leaving. He's going with master Jiraiya on a training expedition, I don't know how long he'll be gone..." Sakura seemed deep in thought, before Ino could say anything Sakura's demeanor changed rapidly and she exclaimed, "I'm going to ask Hokage-sama if she'll take me on as her apprentice. I'm tired of being the weak one, I want to get stronger so I'm not stuck having to always be saved. I don't really know why I'm here telling you this but I felt you were the only one who'd understand."

All Ino could respond with was a simple nod too shocked to really say anything. Even though they had decided to make up it didn't mean she fully liked Sakura but that speech had earned her more respect in Ino's eyes. After some awkward small talk and pleasantries Sakura left to the Hokage Tower, at least that's what Ino assumed.

More determined than ever she dove into her studies and even filtered through the many scrolls she had. After closing up shop Ino went to the Yamanaka compound and began working on her taijutsu, stamina and endurance, and chakra control. All three of which she usually despised and dreaded because of how sweaty and dirty they would make her afterwards.

"========================================================"

*at training ground 10*

On the fourth day she found herself soaked to the bone in grim and sweat from circuit and dummy training she had been doing for the last five hours. Even now she could feel she was getting stronger, nothing dramatic since it had only been four days but she felt muscles she didn't even know she possessed hurt and burn. Proof of all the work she was putting in.

She hadn't seen her sensei or two teammates and felt she owed them a visit to at least see how everyone was doing and check in with them. She contemplated telling them about her new resolve and plans to become stronger as she was picking up stray weapons from her earlier weapons practice but shot the idea down when she remembered what her father had asked of her.

As she started to leave she bumped into Shikamaru who looked surprised to see her there. Especially in how she was dressed and so dirty, she usually avoided training like he did and only did it when forced to.

"Ino what are you doing here? You look... different." He hadn't meant to remark on her appearance but it had caught him off guard. She didn't have on her usual purple kunoichi outfit and instead wore black workout shorts and a grey loose fitting top, he was also certain she had no makeup on.

He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her look so casual and it certainly surprised. Maybe she was taking the whole Sasuke things rather badly though that single thought seemed to irk him.

Why he wasn't completely sure but it did bother him that she let it affect her so drastically that she'd ignore her vain looks and let them completely slip.

Normally she would have been offended by the tone of his voice and the weird look he was giving her and even yell at him but even she knew her changes had been extremely drastic, at least by her standards. Sighing loudly she gave him a small smile before explaining her choice of outfit.

"I know but I started giving my appearance quite a lot of thought. Don't look at me that way it's not what you think! What I mean is it's absurd to wear a flashy purple outfit when going on missions or as a shinobi, it's far too distracting and makes me stick out like a sore thumb."

She subconsciously pulled at her bangs and kept going, "Plus I already have blonde hair, that alone is striking enough to get me noticed which would be the last thing I'd want. Especially if it was an espionage mission, I'd wasn't to blend in as much as possible and be harder to remember... if that makes any sense."

She had trailed off as she had noticed how big his eyes had gotten. Under normal circumstances she would have not only pointed out but relished in the mere fact that she had gotten the normally stoic faced Nara to change his facial expression.

Now she wondered if it truly was too out of character for her and if he thought she was losing it.

"That makes perfect sense, it's quite logical and would help you blend in... Are you okay? Are you feeling well Ino?" Everything she had said had made sense, he and Asuma had tried to convince her of such facts before but she would simply argue back that she'd rather be caught dead than risk Sasuke seeing her all primped up and proper. Something had to be wrong with her!

"Were you here to train or cloud gaze?" She asked desperately trying to change the focus off herself for once, having him watch her made her feel anxious and didn't know why but being under his scrutiny made her feel very self conscious and for some inexplicable reason blush. Yes she was being too weird and didn't want him picking up on it.

"Yeah I came to train since we haven't had any missions lately. It seemed like the most reasonable thing to do. Were you leaving?" He had ask not fathoming why he didn't want her to go.

She had been acting strange since the Retrieval Mission and it piqued his interest, not that he'd admit to it but he was curious to find out what else was different about his newly changed blonde teammate.

It also reminded him of the Ino he knew as a child, the one that wouldn't second guess getting dirty or ruining her outfit all for the sake of just playing and having fun with Choji and himself. The one that would declare she'd become the strongest kunoichi in the world and wouldn't care about anyone's opinion but her own.

That was the Ino he had grown up with and grown to care for all before the academy and Sasuke had changed her. He missed that Ino, they used to be the best of friends. 'Simpler times' he mused in his head.

"Yeah I have to go study some clan jutsus and prepare dinner for when my father gets home from his mission." This was probably the longest conversation they had had without any yelling or arguing since they were kids.

It was oddly nice she contemplated before snapping back to attention and realizing she had already spent to much time just talking to him. Today was the day her father would finally tell her about her training and who it was that would be in charge of training her.

"I'll see you around then." He had mumbled out to her uncertain as to why her departure made him feel just the faintest amount of loneliness. She nodded and turned to leave when she heard his say, "I like this new look."

She felt her face heat up, she'd never expect him to say anything like that to her, EVER! It was the closest thing to a compliment he'd ever given her, not wanting to be rude she smiled at him and exclaimed, "Me too!" Before running out of the training grounds and straight home.

Her heart was pounding in her chest when she arrived home but decided it was because the run home. Definitely not because of Nara Shikamaru, there was just NO WAY!

"======================================================="

Gotentobio: Thank you, I hope you're enjoying it so far, unfortunately they won't have very many interactions for a while but I promise to make up for it in future chapters!

Guest: Believe me I gave it some thought but my heart is set on Shikamaru and Ino. Though it could change. Right now I'm more focused on Ino's development and it'll show in future chapter but it is still a romance! I promise!


	3. So it Begins!

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story.

"============================================================================"

So it Begins!

Entering her home she immediately noticed the extra pair of sandals neatly placed next to her fathers in the foyer. Quickly kicking off her own she made her way deeper into the house. There in the living room sat her father on the long sofa and next to him was her older cousin Santa. Why was he here?

Surely he wasn't the one to that would be training her, not that she has a problem with but he wasn't highly regarded in her Clan or village. That didn't mean he wasn't strong or proficient in his skills as a Yamanaka member and leaf shinobi but she wanted to be under the guidance of someone strong.

Not allowing her disappointment to show she greeted her father and cousin. Santa-nii it's nice to see you, Daddy." She had shallowly bowed to her cousin. "Ino we've been waiting for you, come sit we have plenty of important things to discuss." Her father had motioned for her to sit across from both men.

"I was finally able to get the okay from Tsunade-hime today. As I told you I would tell you more about your training once we were given clearance. Ino do you remember the history of our clan? Where we originate from?" Taking a sip of the tea already on the table he looked to his daughter for confirmation.

"Of course, you would tell me about it all the time as a young child. we hail from the Yamanaka Mountains, the ones located between the Fire and Lightning nations. The ones located in the Land of Frost, we migrated here when our ancestors made the peace treaties with Konohagakure and the alliances with the Akimichi and Nara Clans." She looked a bit confused at her father, why was he asking such obvious questions?

With a small grin he nodded, "Exactly, those mountains are where many clan members before us went to train and hone their skills. Your grandfather went there, his father before him and so on as did I. Getting there alone is no easy trek but once you make it there the real challenge begins."

"There you will meet your distant cousin Kurou, he will be the one to train you and look after your progress for however long it takes and he deems you ready to return. Santa here will accompany on your journey to Frost and up the Yamanaka Mountain but will not stay with you as he is needed in the village. Do you understand Ino?"

She was shocked, she had assumed her training would take place in Konoha never fathoming having to leave so far from home. What would happen to team 10? "Daddy what's going to happen to my team? Aren't I needed to complete our squad so they could go on missions?"She asked nervously, dreading the idea of leaving.

She had never stepped foot outside the Land of Fire and now with the instability with Otogakure traveling out of Fire terrified her. Sure they were lucky they wouldn't have to go through Oto but the Hot Water Village bordered it. Would it be safe?

"I've spoken to Tsunade-hime about this and seeing as how Shikamaru is already a Chunin the chances of you all going out as team 10 decreases. Asuma plans to train him and help him grow and become more accustomed to his chunin duties while Choza has decided to train Choji. Although Choza will also be quite busy like me Asuma has stated that he would also help Choji train. Any time they go on a mission it will most likely be with other teams or just the remaining team 10 members." Inoichi picked up the relief and envy that flashed through his daughters eyes, something he hoped Kurou taught her how to control and hide.

"I see, I understand. When do we leave?" Of course she was jealous, Asuma favored Shikamaru it was totally obvious but he hadn't even bothered to ask her or say he'd also train her. Did she not match up to his expectations, to Choji or Shikamaru's? She knew they had thought she was weak but knowing they'd be fine without her made her feel betrayed, angry even.

It was just like the Retrieval Mission all over again. Well she'd show them! She was no longer scared, she was determined to prove them wrong and wanted to begin her training as soon as humanly possible. Inoichi hid the smirk he felt coming on, he knew Ino would get strong and believed she could not only surpass him but become one of the strongest shinobi of her generation. She was his pride and joy after all.

"It's up to you, if you want to stay a few days longer to part with your friends I'd understand. Santa will be ready whenever you are. Right?" He quirked an eyebrow at Santa. "I'm ready whenever you are Ino-sama. You say when and we'll be off." He smiled at his cousin then bowed deeply, she was the clan heiress after all.

Balling her fists and looking at both her father and cousin with sheer determination she exclaimed, "Tomorrow morning! I want to start as soon as possible!" Both men couldn't help the chuckles that escaped their mouths, they knew their little feisty spitfire heiress could to this, they had complete faith in her.

"Looks like it's all settled. Pack what you'll need tonight and you'll both be off tomorrow at 3 before the sun rises." Her father announced, excited for the new chapter in her life she would be embarking on. With that Santa took his leave to get everything in order for their departure. Ino quickly showered then began packing, in her room she sorted through her clothes deciding on what to take and what to leave behind.

She quickly realized how little clothes she actually owned that would suit the freezing temperatures up in the mountains in the Land of Frost. This was a problem, as she was about to go out and try and get whatever clothes she could buy for the colder weather her father entered. With three scrolls and a package beautifully wrapped in gold parchment paper he sat on her bed and patted the seat next to him.

"Ino I have a few things I feel you'll need for this trip. In this scroll," he held up a green scroll outlined with a red border, "are many weapons you'll need to continue your training as well as some medical supplies." He held up the second scroll which was also green but with a yellow border. "In this one is basic necessities and utensils that may come in handy not to mention training weights."

Finally holding up the last scroll, a blue one with beige border he said, "Last but not least this one has clothes you'll need for the weather up in the mountains. I thought you might need some and went ahead and stocked up on everything. I even got bigger sizes for when you grow out of your current clothes. I may not have 'amazing' taste but it's all practical clothing you'll need."

Ino was speechless her father truly was the best, he always thought ahead and prepared accordingly. A quality she strives to have in the future. Tackling him in a tight embrace she spoke into his chest, "Thank you daddy! I'll make you and our clan proud, that's a promise."

Patting her back lovingly he couldn't help the pride he felt for his only offspring. She was growing up right before his eyes and was coming along beautifully. "I also got you a present, think of it as my sign of faith in you."

He handed her the gift he had been holding onto. Ino carefully opened it and gasped when she saw the content inside. "Oh daddy... mom's old kunoichi headband wrap." Ino couldn't believe it, she knew how much her father treasured the last article of clothing he had of her mother's. The only one that survived after the kyuubi attack that had resulted in the destruction of the compound and her mother's untimely death.

It was made of a beautiful black silk material her mother used to wear on her upper left thigh. Both father and daughter were teary eyed and in a warm embrace for what felt like a lifetime. They were going to miss each other terribly, after all they had been team for as long as Ino could remember, never being apart longer than a few weeks because of their profession.

Deciding to stay in they had a lovely home cooked dinner and reminisced about simpler times. After dinner her father had tucked her into bed like he had done when she was younger and kissed her forehead. Whispering how much he loved her and wishing her a good night's rest before retiring to his own room.

Ino hadn't slept that peacefully in years. When she awoke she was an excited mess of energy. Quickly changing and getting ready she headed down to the kitchen to have a quick last meal with her father. Together they headed to the village gates, the sun still not out. When they arrived Santa greeted them, packed and completely ready to go.

Her father was the only one there to see her off and in a way she was happy. If others would have been there they would have made it all the more difficult to leave and part with.

"I will inform Tsunade-hime and Asuma of your departure so don't worry. I know you'll do great and come back stronger than ever sweetheart. I love you so much my little bush-clover. Be safe. Santa you take care of my daughter and be safe out there." With that said both Ino and Santa nodded and disappeared into the heavy foliage that kept the village truly hidden.

"============================================================================"

The first two days of traveling were a breeze, they had made it to the border between Fire and Bear. Ino knew that once they were out of the Land of Fire things would become a bit more difficult, possibly complicated. Santa had connected them mentally via their telepathic jutsu and told her to stay alert and only speak if absolutely necessary.

They would be stopping in Yukakure, the hidden Hot Spring Village to rest for the night then be back at it by early morning to make it to Shimagakure before 3 p.m. As they were jumping and running through the dense forest that surrounded and engulfed Yukakure Ino couldn't help but let her mind wander.

Had anyone noticed she was gone, would anyone ask about her whereabouts? "Probably not..." She thought dejectedly remembering how her own sensei hadn't even bothered to elect himself as a candidate to train her or even asked her.

Why should she worry about them, she needed to focus on her current mission at hand. Shaking away any unnecessary thoughts she focused on getting to Yukakure before nightfall. By the time they had arrived at said village Ino was dead tired only thinking about having a hot shower, a nice warm meal and a comfy bed to fall asleep in.

Sleeping on the ground all while doing fire guard duty was starting to become taxing on her. Also having to skip out on a shower and eating whatever they managed to catch, mostly it being fish or rabbits. Santa was relentless and kept an almost impossible pace saying it was part of her training and the faster they arrived to their destination the sooner they could both relax.

She now had a higher respect for her older cousin and although she wanted to yell and complain she clamped her mouth shut and tried her damnedest to keep up with him. She knew this would only improve her endurance and stamina and took it in strides.

Finally arriving to the village they headed straight to the Inn were Santa immediately checked them in. Ino headed straight to the bathroom to shower not bothering to settle in. After a gloriously hot shower Ino came out to find her cousin writing what looked like a missive.

"What's that for Santa-nii?" She asked curiously. Noticing her hover over his shoulder Santa smiled at his younger cousins curious antics. Showing her the contents of both missives he had written up he explained, "One is to send the Hokage and Inoichi-sama an update on our travels while the other is for Kurou-san. To let him know we will get to Shimagakure sometime around 3 in the afternoon and you will meet him up the mountain around 4 in the morning."

Ino looked at him confused, "Only me? Won't you be accompanying me all the way?" Shaking his head Santa sighed before answering her, "No I will get you as far as the base of the mountain but you will have to go up alone. As a test to prove your ability to Kurou-san. I also need to get back to Konoha as soon as possible, Hokage-sama's orders."

Ino only managed to nod her head as a response, too caught up in her own thoughts. Alone? She had assumed Santa would stay with her until she was safely with Kurou-nii. Mentally slapping herself she reminded herself that she didn't need someone babysitting her!

The whole purpose of this training was so she could be more self reliant and have the capabilities to handle difficult situations. For the rest of her trip (however long it took) she wouldn't have her teammates or Asuma-sensei to depend on, just herself. She could do this!

She waited for Santa to come out of the shower so they could eat together, she still had to thank him for coming all this way with her even if it was an order from her father and a mission from their hokage. They decided to eat at a small ramen shop close to the Inn.

Normally Ino would have asked er... demanded they eat elsewhere because of her ridiculous diet. Right now she was starving and the new Ino decided she didn't need to go on a useless stupid diet. It just didn't make sense to her anymore why she had thought them to be a good idea. All they did was make her feel fatigued, dizzy and faint.

Before the food had arrived Ino decided to ask what had been on her mind since their earlier conversation. "Santa-nii do you happen to know anything about Kurou-nii? Like why he stays at the Yamanaka Mountains or why daddy wants him to train me?"Santa seemed to be thinking on how to answer her and was about to when their food got there causing him to pause.

"Well" he started to say as he broke his chopsticks apart, "Kurou-san was born there if I'm remembering correctly. He is Inoichi's uncle's cousin's son. His family has all been born on that mountain and protected it from any unwanted or curious shinobi that have tried to claim it as their most Yamanaka the bare black hair and have been known to posses a kekkei genkai that revolves around water and Ice. Many Yamanaka used to actually but when the majority migrated to Konoha it was lost, something to do with being born on the mountain is my guess. Though it does explain why most of our clan members have a chakra affinity to water."

He paused to eat and drink water, not being used to having to talk for so long. After a few large bites of food and gulps of water he continued, "I've never met him since custom dictates only clan heads and heirs are allowed to go up there. Your father was trained by Kurou's father when he was younger. That's about everything I know. Oh instead of being Konoha nin they are Frost nin, seeing as how that's their birth village. Ah but you needn't worry, even though we are from different villages we are united my blood and family is held at a higher regard to all Yamanaka Clan members. You'll also need to hide your hitai-ate once we enter Frost, it's just safer that way."

Ino quietly went through all the information Santa had given her, she expected Kurou to be a very powerful shinobi especially when her father had entrusted her to his teachings. She was filled with new excitement and determination now and promised herself not to complain and take everything Kurou threw at her with and open and ready mind.

That night Ino was too excited to sleep, she stayed up imagining all the amazing things her cousin would be able to teach her. Completely forgetting the fact that she would have to travel up the mountain on her own.

"============================================================================"

Gotentobio: I came up with her new sensei so it's not someone from the actual Naruto storyline but I hope you like him! You will be meeting him in the next chapter! Also thank you I'm glad you're liking it so far.

Guest: Yeah I never liked that we didn't get to see her grow or how even though she trained under Tsunade just a little after Sakura it wasn't highlighted as much as it was for Sakura. I have quite a lot in store for our favorite blonde spitfire!

ShikaIno1: I have a lot planned so I hope you and everyone else likes it.


	4. Mount Yamanaka Ho!

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story!

Mount Yamanaka Ho!

By the time morning had come around both Yamanakas were awake and ready to depart. They would travel to frost without any breaks, Santa had told this to Ino and she both lamented and dreaded it.

Instead of arguing she nodded her head in understanding and kept repeating to herself, "I can do this, it'll be a breeze." A mantra she hoped would keep her going and keep her spirits high. they set out at yet another relentless pace and Ino knew she would not only have to keep up but have her eyes peeled for any danger.

Five hours in and they finally reached Frost's borders, connecting them telepathically Santa instructed Ino to take off her hitai-ate. Removing it quickly she then handed it to Santa to hold for safe keeping, she kept going not daring to slow down or miss a step. Before they reached the border check in point they jumped down to the ground and walked the rest of the way.

Santa had lied to the Frost shinobi guards and said he was delivering a clients daughter that resided in Frost. Ino didn't think it would work but Santa, her father, and the hokage must have been prepared for said lie when Santa produced "her" passport. The guards checked the passport and it must have been forged well because they soon gave it their stamp of approval.

Once out of ear and eye shot Santa handed her the new documentation that would allow her to stay and freely travel through Frost. Kana Yamanaka, at least her last name had stayed the same she mused it was only because of the already existing Yamanaka in Frost.

"Santa why was my named changed?" She asked as her curiosity got the best of her.

"It's common knowledge that any Yamanaka with 'Ino' in their first name is either an heir or heiress, it would only paint a large target on your forehead. It would also attract unwanted attention both of which we'd like to avoid. Seeing as many know of your father and is in the Bingo Book in many Lands it would only provoke them to try and attack you or use you as a means of leverage to get to him." He gave her a dejected look when he saw the sadness and fury in her eyes.

"You are to pose as Kurou-san's younger sister that has been kept a secret from others. He chose to keep you hidden because both your parents died long ago. He still trained though so that you could handle yourself and stay safe. Understood Kana-san?" Santa looked to his cousin hoping she was catching his drift.

"I understand Santa-nii. I can't wait to see nii-san again!" Ino said in an attempt to sound hopeful to convey her full cognizance of the situation and cover she'd be using from know on. She's start now to get accustomed to her new role and use this as a chance to work on her blending/espionage skills.

Going back to the treetops they upped their pace wanting to get to their destination as fast as they could go and without unwanted interruptions. Halfway before they reached the base of the mountains Santa came to an abrupt stop, forcing Ino to bump into him and almost fall over.

Putting a finger to his lips he motioned for her to look through the tree branches and leaves. There 3 Oto nin were terrorizing an older couple, still in the process from trying to steal from them from the looks of it.

"Ino I'll hold them off with the Shiranshin no Jutsu, once I have control over them you tie them up." He asked while linked telepathically and left as soon as he saw her nod her head in agreement. She eagerly waited and positioned herself ready to jump in if need be and cover Santa.

She watched as her cousin skillfully trapped them in the jutsu and kept them captive, he looked to her signaling for her to do her part. Quickly and stealthily she jumped out down, once she was close enough Santa threw her some rope and she began to tie up their arms and legs making sure to effectively disable them and keep them tightly secured.

Santa let go of the jutsu as soon as his younger cousin was finished. Ino went to the elder couple to make sure they weren't hurt. "Are you two alright?" She looked them over one more time for injuries before continuing, "Why did they stop you two? If you don't mind me asking."

The older man looked at his wife one last time to make sure she was truly alright before answering her, "we're fine, just a bit shaken up... My wife and I are merchants, jewelers to be exact, I assume they knew that and attacked us for all the jewels we were carrying."

The man looked hesitant telling her about their profession but seeing as how they had saved them he thought it safe to let them know. While Ino was asking and talking to the old couple Santa had already dove into one of the nin's minds to see why and what their true purposes in Shimo no Kuni (Frost) was.

Looking through the memories he noted that they were ordered to spy on the Frost Daimyo and report back to Orochimaru, Otogakure's leader. He wanted to find any weaknesses he could use to either take over Shimogakure or blackmail to use as leverage against Daimyo so he could expand Oto and have easier access to Kumogakure in Lightning Country.

For what reason he wanted access to Kumo was beyond Santa but he was sure Kurou would like to know so he could inform the Frost Daimyo. Ino had just finished speaking to the couple when she went to Santa and asked about the Oto Nin.

Santa hesitantly explained what he had found out and told Ino to escort the older couple to Shimo while he disposed of the 3 enemy nin. Not wanting to leave her cousin she argued that it would be safer to stick together but was shot down when he reminded her that here she needed to be in character and no one was supposed to know she was a kunoichi.

It wouldn't be a good idea to dispose of said nin in front of the elderly couple. Reluctantly she agreed and offered to go with the couple seeing as how they were headed in the same direction and to the same destination.

"Of course it's safer to travel in numbers you know. Are you also a ninja?" The woman who had introduced herself as Ayako-baachan asked Ino interested. "Who me? Kami no, I'm just traveling with that man because he is my escort. I'm being taken back to my nii-san from visiting other family in Fire Country." She answered doe eyed. Happy she was able to remember her story and to be able to stay in character so easily.

"I see, well shall we? I would like to get back home before nightfall." Taadaki-jijisan, the older man offered as he picked up their dropped luggage. "Isn't that man coming along Kana-chan? I think we'd all be safer with him around." Asked a worried Ayako-baachan.

"Yes he is, he just has to clear up a few things, he won't be far behind I assure you." Ino gave them a reassuring look. With that they were off again, Ino kept and eye open for any enemy nin or odd movements from the forest. She noticed the weather changing to a colder temperature and a light breeze, she sure was thankful for the warm clothes her father had given her.

Making small talk and answering when appropriate they kept a steady pace. As they were about to take a break Ino detected rustling coming from the trees to her left. It wasn't something normal civilians could spot but seeing as she was a trained kunoichi she instinctively put her hand over her hidden weapons pouch.

Santa landed a few feet away from the trio and Ino felt the tension in her shoulders loosen. "Santa-san! You're back! We were just going to take a small break to hydrate and catch our breathes." Ino greeted her cousin in what she hoped looked like an innocent sense of relief.

After all she was supposed to be a civilian child. Hiding the grin at his younger cousins acting he walked up to her and patted her head softly. "I see. Kana-sama are you alright? I hope you weren't frightened."

Ino's eyebrows shot up in mild annoyance but regained her composure, of course Santa would take advantage of the situation and tease her, just for fun. Biting back obscenities she looked up at him with fake terror and reached out for his vest.

Two could play this game, forcing her eyes to get teary eyed she mumbled in a meek soft voice, "I was so scared! I want to go to Nii-san, it's too dangerous and frightening being out here Santa-san." Knowing he hated seeing her cry even if it was pretend she let a few tears slip out. Any minute she'd have him in the palm of her hands.

"It's... It's okay Kana-sam. I'm sorry I couldn't shield you from such a sight and had to witness that! I deeply apologize so please don't cry!" Santa frantically tried to wipe away her tears, he was a sucker for crying females and more so for ones that were extremely important to. Inoichi would have his head if he was made aware that he had caused his princess to cry.

Taadaki laughed heartily, "You sure had us fooled Kana-san! We thought you were extremely brave." Ayako nodded in agreement before whacking her husband upside the head, "I'm sorry for my rude husband, we just hadn't noticed how frightened you were. You really are just a child. Can you forgive two old fools?"

Ino felt a bit guilty making them feel bad but stopped crying and gave them a kind smile, "It's alright. I'm usually okay, I don't know what came over me. I guess it all just came out in one emotional mess. Shall we keep going? It'll be getting dark soon and I'm sure we'd all love to make it back before then."

Everyone agreed and started off where they had left off. It was rather nice having the company of the couple but Ino knew it would end once they got back. A little after 5 they arrived in Shimogakure happy they had finally made it home.

"Well this is where we part, Ayako-baachan, Taadaki-jijisan it was a pleasure meeting you even if it was under such unfortunate events." Ino had genuinely meant what she said, the couple had been very lively and reminded her of her own deceased grandparents.

"So it is, we hope you are able to see your nii-san soon and wish you the best. Keep her safe until then Santa-san!" Taadaki exclaimed then grinned widely at them. Both he and his wife bowed at them and thanked them before they parted ways.

"Well we are behind schedule but I'm sure Kurou-san and Hokage-sama will understand. We'll have to go straight to the mountain base to try and save some time. Ready?" He asked Ino knowing she had wanted to stop and see the village before her training began.

"Yes, let's go." She jumped up to the snowy tree branches and followed her older cousin to where she assumed was the mountain base. She momentarily felt dejected about not being able to explore the village but knew time was of the essence and it was no time to act like a spoiled brat.

Arriving at the base of the Yamanaka Mountains Ino looked to her cousin with uncertainty. THe mountains were intimidating and she quickly realized why not many dared to enter. Santa stopped directly where the snowy ground met the mountain and turned to face his younger cousin, the Yamanaka Clan's pride and joy. Kami, he hoped everything went well and she managed to accomplish all she set out to do.

"Ino, I'm proud of how you've carried on during our travels here and I know for a fact Inoichi-sama is too. Remember you are the Yamanaka Princess and the daughter of one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha. Be safe and remember to try and have fun." He certainly hadn't expected the hug she had tackled him with but gladly accepted it.

"Thank you Santa-nii for everything you've done for me. I'm so grateful to have had you with me, I couldn't think of anyone better. Tell daddy I love him and that he has nothing to worry about." She let go of their embrace and gave him one of her signature thousand watt toothy grin. She turned and slipped on a warmer jacket and zipped it up, there was no turning back now.

"===================================================="

Impossible: I also thought she had so much potential and was hoping for her to at least have more or a back story that just being there for Sakura. I had hoped that she would get more character growth but we only saw a glimpse of it during the War. Before them she was portrayed to be weak, something I just don't see her being. I'm excited for what I have in store for her! Her training is going to be the next few chapters and she'll meet Kurou in the next chapter.

Gotentobio: You'll meet him next chapter i swear! Glad you like it so far.

Guest: Thank you! i hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D

Happy New Years! I might only be able to post a new chapter every week or so since I have to catch up on homework and will have school but the chapters will continue to come. I have a few chapters all ready done just have to type them. I hope everyone has a great new year and an even better coming year. As always any criticism or reviews are welcome! Keep R&R thank you and stay blessed :)


	5. Training and Exciting Surprises

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story!

*When there is typing like this it means it is a thought. Everything else is normal. Enjoy!

"=========================================================="

Training and Unexpected Surprises

"=========================================================="

Taking a deep breath she looked up determined at the mountain before jumping up to the snowy tree tops. I was 10 pm when she decided to take a break and check her map, it wouldn't help if she wasn't going the right way. Hydrating she looked around, there was snow everywhere it was truly a winter wonderland.

She had spotted a couple of boars and smirked, these really were the Yamanaka Mountains. After her break she went back to making her way up the mountain. She promised herself she wouldn't take another break until she had made it to Kurou-niisama.

Staying alert she upped her pace wanting to arrive quickly. Around 3 in the morning she began noticing something strange, she kept passing the same massive oak. She knew because she knew because her food prints were still fresh from the last time she passes by.

A genjutsu, there was a reason why even if some did go through with climbing up the mountain side they would never get to the top. Breaking out of the jutsu was easy but when it came apart she realized she was only two thirds of the way up

How long had she been caught in the genjutsu? Frustrated and tired she went back to going up the mountain, this probably pushed her back an extra hour or so. Great, just perfect! She thought out angrily. Around 7 in the morning she reached a clearing that contained a few acres of fields and cottages.

Finally she made it! Kami how she wanted to eat, shower, and sleep. Walking through the clearing she spotted a tall, muscular built, black haired man with broad shoulders and two twin sword strapped to his back. The only way that proved he was a Yamanaka was the same cerulean eyes that mirrored her own.

He was incredibly intimidating, not in the way Ibiki-jiji's demanding aura was or how temperamental Anako-san was but she was far too exhausted to really think too much on it or be frightened. "Ino-sama, Inoichi-sama informed me of your arrival. I am Yamanaka Korou." He deeply bowed to her, even at that height he was almost as tall as her.

Kurou-niisan, I'm finally here, thank kami." As she bowed to greet him she swayed and before she could stabilize herself darkness took over. Kurou managed to catch his clan's princess before she hit the snow covered ground face first.

Getting a closer look at her he could tell by the discoloration of her face that she was drained. "She must have pushed herself. Maybe that genjutsu was too strong for her." He thought aloud but he had to do it to see if she was capable and worthy to be trained where past leaders did so. Carrying her into a cottage farthest away from the others he laid her down on the bed in the extra room of his home.

Making sure she kept warm he layered the blankets on top of her and securely tucked her in, there had never been a female clan leader in the history of the Yamanaka's so he was a bit awkward with her. He hoped he could help her achieve whatever goal she had and make her a formidable Clan Heiress and kunoichi.

Ino awoke in a warm bed completely shocked and unsure of her surroundings. She didn't know where she was out, last she remembered she had met Kurou-nii then everything got hazy. "You're awake, hold on a second don't get up." She was him leave the room quickly and could hear movement outside of her room.

He entered again with a steaming bowl of what she guessed to be soup. "Here eat this it'll warm you up." Ino carefully took the bowl and scarfed down the beef soup in record time. That definitely hit the spot. Embarrassed she looked to Kurou and asked, "What happened? How long have I been out?"

Sitting down next to the bed he took the bowl from her and placed it on the nightstand next to him. "It's already 3 o'clock. You made it up to our small settlement and when you got here you fainted from chakra exhaustion. Scared me to death by the way."

Ino looked down, her face heating up from frustration and embarrassment. That wasn't how she wanted their first meeting to go. He must think she was some weakling for sure she mused. "I see, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize how tired I actually was. I didn't mean to cause you trouble or burden you." She whispered.

She was embarrassed and petrified as to what he must've thought about her. "it's alright today you will continue getting your rest, it wouldn't be a smart idea to train when you're like this. You'd only faint again and prolong getting better." He hoped it hadn't come out as mean as he thought it sounded.

He wasn't used to many people especially females. "I understand, is there anywhere I can shower?" She asked meekly, he for sure thought she was just a weak heiress. She could tell from the tone of his voice. "The second door on your left." He stated as he got up and left.

Ino quickly gathered up the appropriate clothes and rushed to wash up. Once in the shower she punched the wall, angry at herself. How could she just pass out like that?! She had wanted to make a good first impression but that was out the window and from the looks of it he didn't think much of her.

After her shower she went back to her room and pulled out a scroll on a clan jutsu. All she could do now was study and try her hardest to get stronger and make a better impression. Hours later she looked outside her window and realized it was dark out. It hadn't felt like she had read that long.

Stepping out of the room she wandered around until she reached the living room. Kurou was draped across the sofa reading a book. He looked up when he sensed her enter the room.

"Santa-nii and I ran into 3 Oto nin on our way here. We managed to capture them and extract important information. He told me I should inform you about it. He said they were ordered by Orochimaru to spy on the Daimyo here to either blackmail or kill her to gain access to Kumo. Santa-nii took care of the Oto nin after he read their minds." She trailed off when she noticed she was about to start rambling off and from the slightly shocked look Kurou was giving her.

"There is warm soup in the kitchen, I need to go and inform Daimyo-sama. Don't wait up from me, tomorrow we will begin training before the sun rises." With that said he shunshined away. Before she could react he was gone, well guess she'd eat, there was no sense in wasting food. Plus from the looks of it she needed all the nutrients and energy it would give her for the next day. After eating she decided to read some more and settled down on the sofa across the fireplace.

She fell asleep there so when Kurou came home he found a sleeping heiress on his sofa shivering from the cold. Sighing he went and got a thick blanket and draped it over her sleeping form as gently as he could not wanting to wake her.

The next morning she awoke early to the sounds of clanking dishes and pans being placed on the small table. Rubbing the sleep off her eyes she noticed the blanket around her. Going to the kitchen she found Kurou serving up breakfast.

"Thank you for the food and the blanket." She looked down unsure of why she sounded so much like Hinata. She had nothing to be nervous about. Kurou simply nodded and began to eat occasionally looking to the younger female across from him. The rest of breakfast was quiet which was only broken when the finished and he told her to get dressed for her training.

Once outside Ino found Kurou a large white Sycamore tree. "I want you to tell me everything you know how to do and what type of training you've done with your father and genin team." He waited expectantly.

"I've been taught the Shintenshin no Jutsu by my father. I've been given books on other clan jutsu's but haven't started physically trying them out. Dad told me to wait until I could be supervised by you. My sensei was more of a laid back unorthodox kind of guy and taught us in that manner. I'm in a team that has a Nara and Akimichi and we were taught to rely on each other. To make up for any weaknesses we possessed. Which I guess until now worked well for us but during the third part of the Chunin Exams it realized how flawed that way of thinking was." She sighed remembering the outcome of said exams

"I can walk, run and jump on water and trees fairly well but my chakra control isn't all that great and my taijutsu is pretty non existential..." She looked down realizing how far behind she really was. It was depressing really.

"Well at least you're honest but we have a lot of work ahead of us from the looks of it. I want you to do six 60 sets of push up, sit ups, pull ups, upside down push ups and around the settlement 6 times. Tell me when you are done." He instructed then went back into his home.

Ino was glad it was still very dark outside because if he could have seen her he would have seen a mortified look on her face. She bit back any complaints she could think of and began her task at hand. An hour and a half later Kurou emerged from his cottage with a weighted vest. Handing it to her he motioned for her to follow him.

She bit back the groan when she took the vest from him and slipped it on her already drenched chest. Great 30 pounds extra... He had lea her to a large lake that was oddly not frozen over considering the frigid temperature, it was called the Land of Frost for a reason.

Stepping out into the water Kurou began to explain the new exercise he had planned out for her, "What i want you to do is do a handstand and stay above the water for as long as you can. This will help build up your core muscles, chakra reserves and chakra control which is important for our clan jutsus and for the other things I plan on teaching you." He paused to make sure she understood what he was asking of her.

"I will be timing you. I want you to aim for an hour and if you fall in or quit before the hour is up you will start over. Got it?" Ino nodded and with a determined look answered with a sharp yes sir then walked to where he was standing and began the arduous task. Easier said than done.

At the 45 minute mark she had fallen in. The ice cold water was not welcoming and when she resurfaced she cursed silently every curse word she knew. Reluctantly she got up and started over again. Her arms burning in pain from staying in that position for so long.

Even with chakra it was a difficult thing to do, the only people she could think of that could do this and remotely enjoy it were Mito Guy and his carbon copy Rock Lee. She shook that train of thought she had to stay focused because if she broke her concentration she'd be sure to fall in. The only reason she got through it was because of her pigheadedness.

At the edge of the lake stood Kurou with a towel in hand ready for her to dry herself off. He didn't want her to get sick especially on the first day. After drying off and putting on a dry new set of clothes she waiting for the next set of instructions.

Kurou showed her several sets of katas and told her to go through them at least 60 times each. Saying it was a good endurance building technique. He watched her do a few and corrected any mistakes she made. He instructed her to hold each position for at least a minute so it all sank in and would become second nature to her.

By 1 in the afternoon she had finished and was drenched in sweat from head to toe. Kurou told her to go inside and shower, the rest of her training would be working on her chakra reserve and meditating on top the water. She'd rather him make her do more outrageous workouts. She always hated meditating.

Her never seemed to rest or be able to slow down long enough to meditate for more than 15 minutes. This was the only exercise he did with her and she was sure it was because he could tell she wasn't any good at it. She was grateful to him though because any time she'd start to fidget or lose concentration her help her out and remind her to relax.

She was like a young child, he had deduced from their first day of training. She wasn't very physically strong or mentally(in regards to staying concentrated) for that matter which was a problem considering their clan thrived on mind manipulation jutsus.

By 7 he had told her to study the material her father had given her and would help her later on do the jutsus in them once the had trained longer on the basics. She had collapsed on the bed barely able to sit up and read. Later he called her down to eat.

The meal was quiet not that Ino cared she was far too drained to even hold a conversation. Before she retreated to her room he told her that he expected her to do all the exercises she had done in the morning and to get them done quicker each time.

Slightly dejected and tired she nodded her head, she was far too tired to complain or argue. she welcomed the sleep and darkness that overtook her as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"================================================================================"

 **Two months later:**

Two months into her training and an added 10 pounds to her weight vest, she was beginning to enjoy the burn and feel of working out. The burn her muscles felt were even welcomed, she was starting to get used to her routine.

In that time she had learned that Kurou-nii was the only one living there, his parents had died during the 3rd Great Shinobi War. Everyone else had either gone to Konoha or migrated elsewhere to avoid all the conflict and be safe.

He was actually quite a kind person just generally quiet from the lack of interactions he had up on the mountain top. She wasn't sure but she knew he was either an extremely strong Jonin or a Tokubetsu Jonin. Sometimes he would leave for a couple of days and come back covered in blood, sweat and dirt all of which she assumed were from missions.

He never talked about them not that she expected him too seeing as how she wasn't a Frost nin. She had just finished meditating when he arrived home. "Ino today we will see how you are in battle. We will spar, no ninjutsu or genjutsu just taijutsu. Meet me by the lake when you're ready." With that he shushined away.

Not wanting to keep him waiting she ran to his location excited to finally be able to do more than just training workouts, something different. Kurou stood there standing up with his shoulders squared up, he was incredibly taller than her and although it was an unfair advantage she told reminded herself that out in the real world she would go up against taller stronger people.

Getting in a fighting stance she readied herself. "Begin!" He yelled. He moved so fast she couldn't predict his moves and in a flash he had her pinned to the ground. "Dead." He said in a quiet whisper. He helped her up and they started again.

On the 11th try she was able to sense him and managed to block a left hook to her abdomen. She turned quickly and tried to roundhouse kick him but was stopped easily and flung across the clearing to a tree. Snow fell on her on impact and she quickly steadied herself and moved away, ignoring the sharp pain in her upper back.

She blocked a kick he threw at her and managed to back-flip away from a jab aimed at her face. He was really testing her and seeing where she was at, trying to determine how he could train her to be proficient in taijutsu. She tried to sweep his legs from under him but he easily jumped out of the way. They went on in said fashion for 3 hours until he finally called them to a stop.

He had barely managed a sweat where as Ino was bloodied, drenched and bruised. She took it like a champ though because he half expected her to cry a few times when he actually landed a few full forced blows. He sad down and motioned for her to join him.

"From the looks of it you've gotten better at your reaction timing, I think you may be a sensor as most Yamanaka are prone to being. I want you to add 10 pound weights to your arms and legs and do 300 punches and kicks on each side for strength training. Add that to your morning regiment. We will continue sparring sessions like this until I feel you are ready to add ninjutsu, genjutsu and weapons. Which reminds me do you know what this is?" He asked pulling out a small square white paper.

Shaking her head she looked at it with interest forgetting all about her bloodied lip and bruising legs, arms, abdomen and back. "This is a Chakra kannoshi, it can determine one's affinities by exposing it to the slightest hints of chakra. I want you to hold it and put some chakra into it." He handed the paper to her eager hands.

Slowly Ino poured some chakra into it and half of it became damp while the other half ripped. Confused she looked to her cousin who seemed thrilled, an expression she hadn't seen him portray. "The damp half indicates you have a water affinity while the ripped half means you also have an air affinity. It's rare for someone to have two, the water affinity is extremely normal in our clan, the wind one not so much. I only know of one other person to have both among our clan in many years. My grandfather, because of it he was able to combine them and use Ice Release Jutus."

Ino was now also thrilled, she had never expected it but maybe that explained why she seemed to love the climate and weather in Frost. "Starting tomorrow i will also teach you how to do and use water jutsus and give you scrolls my grandfather kept in case there was others like him." He told her enjoying the gleam in her eyes.

Getting up slowly she followed him back inside the cottage. First he helped clean her cuts and bruises then she helped him get dinner started. She was giddy with enjoyment and excitement and couldn't wait for what was in store for her.

"=================================================================================="

Guest: I agree with you on that but they haven't seen death yet at least not personal death. So far this is taking place during the 3 year time skip. I also agree with you on the fact that she most likely had to give her mother such horrible news and had to endure losing all her important male role models.

The Plague Doctor: Happy you like it, I have quite a lot planned for her but all in good time.

KassieJean: Well I think she's mentally stronger than her now in the story but trust me she will be. Obviously can't compare the two seeing as they'll specialize in different areas but I understand what you mean. I intend to do that. As for her and Shikamaru right now they aren't even together. It'll be a slow thing to blossom into since right now they don't even know or understand they have feelings for one another. Remember they are currently only 13/14 still plenty of time for that later. It will come later though and I have a solution for it too no worries.

Sweetlilly90: Yeah it was. I actually really loved writing Santa in although it's probably too OC, I feel any of her cousins would love her and dote on her seeing as how she's their princess. The elders may not like it but I feel they would. It'll play a big part in them knowing Orochimaru is trying to take over Frost. She is going to go through hell and back but it'll be worth it. Her mother was a part of the Clan in my story. Although i don't know very much on her since they didn't explain it in the manga or anime so I made her up my own way. You've finally met Kouro, her new sensei! Oh I think she'll be very powerful in that area.

Guest: Yes you will see her growth though since I'm following the 3 year gap it will be a bit long. Hopefully not too boring but I wanna give her a proper back story and for her to actually be the kunoichi thought she should be. There may be a few certain disgruntled teammates but who knows? You'll have to keep reading to find out. (p.s you'll find out soon! xD)


	6. Angst Perseverance and a Hint of Moxie

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story!

*When there is typing _like this_ it means it is a thought. Everything else is normal. Enjoy!

Angst Perseverance and a Hint of Moxie

He was disgruntled, sleep deprived and dirty. He had just arrived in Konoha from a 2 and a half month long ambassador mission in Sunagakure when he thought about seeing if team Ten wanted to meet up and have dinner. He went to the Hokage Tower to turn in his mission report and check in with Tsunade-sama.

Going up the stairs and different floor levels he kept an eye out for spiky brown hair, a tan smoker or a purple clad kunoichi but lucked out. When he reached the Hokage's room her voiced boomed out before he even had a chance to knock. "Come in!" _Damn Sanin._

He walked in with his usual slouch and lethargic pace until he reached the center of the office and straightened up to give his report. "Our relations with Suna are progressing and improving albeit at a protracted pace. They are gradually accepting our help and our presence as a positive and beneficial factor in the rebuilding and strengthening of their village. They welcomed our ideas and plans on how they can improve life there and prosper on what they already pertain. The village as a whole has a high chance rate of success in these areas and will continue to rely on us as an allie and vis versa. Everything I took place in and participated in is detailed and documented as requested in my mission's report." He handed over the report then bowed.

"Good job, as expected of you. You will have a week to rest before you are put back on the mission roster and rotation. Dismissed!" She shooed him away most likely going back to her drinking not that he minded. He welcomed his new found mini vacation and didn't want to waste a minute of it getting wrangled into doing an inconvenient errand for some higher upper.

As he headed home he passed by the Yamanaka Flower shop, slowing down even more he casually looked in the large windows for a glimpse of his teammate. He knew she was normally there around this time of day working if she wasn't away on a mission which was unlikely because they hadn't gone on any separate missions before.

He caught sight of a darker blonde only to recognize it belonging to an older cousin of hers. Dismayed and somewhat disgruntled he headed home, frustrated as to why he felt that way when he didn't find or see Ino. Surely he wouldn't feel that way about Asuma or Choji.

It had just been a while since he'd seen her, the new Ino. Once home he peeled off his sandals and saw small streams of sand fall from them. Another thing he hated about Suna aside from the burning sun was the sand, it got everywhere and he meant EVERYWHERE.

"Shikaku is that you? Isn't it too early to be home? You better not be playing hooky with Choza and Inoichi!"He heard his mother yell from across the house. Hiding the chuckle that came up he yelled back while entering the living room. "It's me Ma! I'm back from Suna."

Walking out of the kitchen his mother greeted him with a crooked smile, "Welcome home, my has it been 2 almost 3 months already? You look ragged and dirty." She laughed as she shook his hair trying to rid him of the damned sand. Shaking her off with a slight blush he looked away embarrassed that she still treated him as a child. "You've grown." She said in her rather surprising intimid warm tone.

"I guess. I'm going to take a nap, I haven't slept in two days." He answered as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He didn't know when he fell asleep but was awoken later by a rambunctious knock at his door. Groggy and annoyed he yelled out, "Go Away!"

Whoever had knocked either didn't hear his plea or chose to ignore it because his door slammed open. "That's no way to great your best friend who, I might add you haven't seen in months." Choji exclaimed walking into his room and sitting at his desk chair. Languidly sitting up Shikamaru greeted Choji in his usual apathetic manner.

"Sorry it was a long mission. I had just gotten home and fallen asleep not too long ago. What's up?" He asked looking around half expecting Ino to be standing irate next to Choji or jumping on him nagging him to hurry and get out of bed. No, it was just a jovial Choji not that he didn't appreciate the kind wake up and happy to see a familiar face.

"Asuma invited us to eat and I'm here to pick you up, so hurry up! I'm starving!" Choji called out as he left the room to give Shikamaru some privacy to change. Once changed and ready they made their way to meet Asuma at Yakiniku Q.

"I also just got home from a mission in a small village near the Hidden Grass Village. Had to help a civilian village clear out some land so they could use to continue farming and build extra homes. I was there for roughly two months since we also helped farm and build the houses. I went with Kiba and Lee, it was actually kind of fun though it probably would have helped if Ino was with us since she's the botanist out of all of us." He grinned anyway remembering the fun memories he made with the two boys.

"Probably though you know she doesn't like to get too dirty. Is she meeting us there or is she already with Asuma?" Shikamaru casually asked trying to sound uninterested. "Actually I don't know. I haven't really seen or heard from her in a long time. Since before I left I think..." Choji mumbled now deep in thought of the whereabouts of their feisty blonde.

That was extremely out of place for their loud mouth, bossy fire-cracker of a teammate. Shikamaru couldn't help the sense of worry that ran through him. "She's probably been busy with her own missions and in waiting impatiently with Asuma-sensei." Choji said with a nervous chuckle.

Arriving at the restaurant Choji quickly spotted their sensei and easily maneuvered through the crowded aisles, excited to finally eat and have a nice mini reunion as team 10. Both he and Shikamaru noticed their missing friend and shared a worried look before slowly taking their seats across their sensei.

"Sensei where's Ino at? Is she running late, that's not like her." Choji asked momentarily forgetting about the sizzling BBQ something unheard of from the Akimichi Heir. Asuma took a deep drag from his cigarette and held it in seemingly trying to come up with the correct words.

Maybe it was his fault, he wasn't a good enough sensei or just didn't pay enough attention to the lone female of their group. For whatever reason she had left he knew he was partially to blame. Slowly letting out the toxic fume from his lungs he licked his bottom lip then answered his two troubled students.

"Ino's been gone for the last 2 almost 3 months. I don't know the specifics but was informed by Inoichi and Hokage-sama that she left Konoha to train, much like Naruto but no one's gone with her and stayed with her. At least no one I know off, they are keeping this all very quiet and since it's Inoichi we're talking about it will stay that way."

He looked down and continued in a hushed tone, "They actually haven't heard from her so they're unsure of her well being but Inoichi said there was nothing to worry about. That he had his way of knowing these things." He first looked at a shocked Choji then to a slightly unnerved Shikamaru.

"Why would they send her away? How long will she be gone? Who's assening idea was this?! Her alone, she'll die out there! What were they thinking letting her go?!" Shikamaru stood up palms stretched out from slamming his hands against the table. He was surprised by his own outburst but credited it to Ino being an important member of Team 10. Choji, although startled by his best friends upheaval could only nod in agreement unsure of what to say or think of the matter.

"Actually it was Ino that asked her father for this. She wanted to get stronger and this was the only solution they could come up with. It's the only way she'll grow without having to lean on anyone. It could take months, years even. There was no set time for when she'd come back. Only when she's deemed ready will she return." Asuma had carefully and calmly answered trying to mitigate his enraged genius and appease a concerned Choji.

"That doesn't make any sense! Years? Why didn't she tell any of us and ask what we thought of this? She was reckless and could be dead but by all mean let her go out on her own because no one can say no to her!" The other two males could hear the pain in his voice.

She would have said something to Choji or himself, sure they weren't super close friends as they were in their childhood but she still owed them at least some for of explanation. Something. "She might not be back for years, what does that mean for Team 10?" Asked and anxious Choji.

Even though they all fought all the time and Ino nagged them to no end she was the glue that kept them together. She pushed both Shikamaru and himself to better themselves because she believed in their abilities. One of the only people that actually saw the potential they possessed.

Again Asuma answered in a composed manner, "Since Shikamaru is a Chunin he will train with me on honing his leadership skills and will be sent on more difficult missions with higher ranked teams. Choji I'll also help train you alongside your father and you'll go on missions with other genin teams and occasionally with Shikamaru and I as Team 10."

He paused to look them each in the eyes to make sure his point went across to them, "We are still very much Team 10 and will welcome back Ino when she comes home but until them missions will be done according to necessity." Asuma sat back to let both boys digest what they had just learned.

Abruptly Shikamaru got up and didn't bother to excuse himself too caught up in his thoughts. The last two remaining members could only look on at his slouched retreating form, both knowing he wasn't taking the news well. "Do you think she is and will be okay out there Asuma-Sensei?" Asked a troubled and fretful Choji who was still looking at the direction Shikamaru had disappeared into.

"She's stubborn, courageous, ornery, strong willed and gutsy. I have faith in our mettlesome blonde, if this is what she wants all we can do is wish her the best, have faith and pray to Kami for her safe return." Asuma replied giving him a reassuring grin.

Shikamaru ended up wandering into his families forest and found himself on one of his favorite secluded hill. Laying down in the tall grass he let his arms and legs stretch out and completely relax. Looking up to the beautiful setting sky as dawn went down to day.

"Damn troublesome selfish woman. Come back soon." He whispered as he reached a hand out to the sky unable to capture its hues. Even if he didn't agree with it and wanted nothing more than to drag Ino back home to the safety of their village and his arms he hoped she came back safe and sound and found what she was looking for.

Nothing gold can stay. (Robert Frost)

"============================================================================"

 **10 months later**

Ino had found a new love with training and exercising no longer worrying about a chipped nail or a messy appearance. She would wake up, make and eat supper and finish her morning exercises by 9, then the real fun stuff began. She would sparr with Kurou for 2 hours then work on her water and mind jutsus.

Kurou had also introduced weapons into their sparring sessions and it was proving to be a challenge. She had also gotten better at her meditation which in turn resulted in her sensing abilities to heighten and become more accurate.

This new found ability helped her be able to use her families telepathic jutsu. Although she wasn't able to connect at great lengths compared to her father or cousin it was coming along nicely. She really did have a knack for it as her father had assumed.

Although she wasn't anywhere near the level she wanted to be she admitted she was much stronger and all her hard work showed in her taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra control and chakra reservoir.

Kuro still went on many missions that left her alone for random periods of time but she enjoyed those moments. It helped her get to know herself again and learn more about what she was really capable of.

Kurou had just come home from another mission when he surprised her with news from Konoha. She knew it was important when he used the nickname he had given her months back. He had said it felt fitting for her considering one of her newer jutsus.

"Little wolf, your Hokage has informed me that the next Chunin Exams will be held in a year's time. She asked me if I believe you will be ready to participate in them." He paused to let the news settle in and continued when she looked to him eagerly.

"I told her I believe you'll be ready but I will hold a test of my own that you must pass before you are able to go. Until that test you will train harder and be able to do all that I have taught you with complete ease and confidence. Everything we have done till now was to get you to high genin low chunin status in my eyes. I want you to be at Chunin or low Jonin level before you go, to ensure your success in the Exams and as our clan's future leader." He looked on as she absorbed the last of the information.

"Wait! I've barely reached 'genin/low chunin' status in your eyes?! Kurou-nii that's just plain mean!" She yelled out using air quotes when appropriate. She wasn't really mad but his words still stung her.

"When you came to me you were like a fresh academy student, I had to teach you from scratch. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it for you, you know I wouldn't by now." He told her sternly but softened up when he saw her stick her tongue out at him then look away pretending to be upset.

"You've come a long way, there's no denying that. You've worked hard and it shows in every aspect of your training and skills. So don't look so sad little wolf." He softly pet her head and whispered to her, "What if I teach you a new jutsu and later we can go explore the village? I know how much you've wanted to go since you got here."

With that she lit up again and nodded her head vigorously. Any time he personally taught her a new jutsu it was always a high ranking one or a really difficult one. Those were her favorites since it made her work harder. It also made her feel that he trusted her nd believed in her abilities as his student and a kunoichi.

Going outside he stood in front of her and created a clone then punched it, effectively causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. "As you know the Bunshin no Jutsu creates fairly weak clones that disappear upon impact which in my opinion is rather useless. My grandfather came up with a rather interesting variation of it and the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He sat down and drew on the ground.

"As you know when summoning an animal it requires blood of both parties to make a solid pact. This jutsu uses that same theory but instead of summoning animals it creates..." Kurou stopped and walked a small distance away from an awaiting Ino. Biting his thumb he did a mixture of hand signs from the Kage Bunshin and the Bunshin no Jutsu.

Unlike the other two jutsus and a summoning an exact replica of himself appeared without making any sound or a puff of smoke. He punched it in the same manner as the one before but instead of it vanishing it doubled over in pain clutching its gut.

"A more resilient clone that can take quite a beating before dispersing. They have to lose a certain amounts of blood before that happens." He took a kunai and slashed his clones chest, the clone bled out for a few minutes then dematerialized before them leaving a puddle of blood in its place.

"Although it looks like a lot of blood you don't really lose much. It comes in handy when you are in a tight cinch and back up won't arrive for some time." Ino was amazed and so enthralled that she didn't let the amount of blood bother her. She had never seen or heard anything like this.

"The reason my grandfather came up with it was because we don't have actual summons like other clans. He also didn't like how water and ice clones didn't last as long as he liked so with some careful planning and theorizing he came up with this." He looked to her understanding eyes.

"Technically it's a forbidden jutsu that only a hand few Yamanaka's know about and even fewer are able to perform. But seeing as you're family and clan heiress it seems appropriate for me to pass it down to you." He said giving her a Cheshire smile, something Ino had grown to love about him. They really were more alike than expected.

"We will work on the hand signs until you are able to perform them perfectly with your eyes closed before you actually attempt it. We will begin now but only for an hour then we will go down to the village." Kurou laughed at the sheer excitement that shone in his cousin's eyes.

Ino immediately began learning the hand signs making sure to memorize them thoroughly. On her first attempt only her feet appeared before bursting out in a bloody mess. Groaning she tried again managing to get up to her ankles before the jutu came undone.

"Why isn't it working?" She asked slightly exasperated. "It takes a certain amount of chakra to do it. Too much and it will appear but explode within seconds, too little and only body parts come out then burst." He looked at her with mild amusement.

"Don't worry it takes time, patience and lots of practice, I didn't expect you to have it down in the first try that's unrealistic. It took me a couple of weeks to get it down and months to perfect it enough to use in combat. Keep a it."He encouraged her.

He honestly hadn't expected her to even get anything out, the fact that she managed her feet proved that her chakra control and reserves were growing stronger. He really was proud of her accomplishments and was amazed at how she persevered and never gave up.

The hour passed quickly, after multiple attempts and a good amount of blood loss Kurou called her to a stop. He instructed her to go get ready and drink a large cup of orange juice to replenish her strength and blood loss.

After a few minutes she emerged in a simple black long sleeve kimono top with light purple obi that concealed her weapons and black puffy shorts with her fishnets underneath. All topped with calf length boots and her mother headband wrap tying her growing ponytail.

She was about to go up into the trees when Kurou handed her something long and wispy looking. As well as a small rectangular box. Looking at his confused she help us the items to closely inspect them. "A black wig and darker blue contacts?" She asked.

"You need to remain in disguise and character and although you're a Yamanaka everyone in my family has had black hair and a darker shade of cerulean eyes. Many know that the shade of blonde you possess belong only to heirs/heiresses or immediate families of them." He explained as he held the wig while she put on the contacts then began to tie her hair in a low bun.

"I understand nii-san." She said back in character. After adjusting and tightly securing the long black wig she styled it in a fishtail side braid. She looked to her cousin and asked, "How do I look?" Smiling he answered back, "Like my possible little sister."

Slightly blushing she turned to the trees and jumped up on a snowy branch then half turned yelling back, "Race ya!" Not bothering to hide the grin on his face he chased after her. They took a break 4 hours in at the halfway mark. It hadn't taken as long as Ino thought but she chalked it up to all her endurance training and weight training.

She didn't feel as tired as when she had first climbed up and suddenly remembered the genjutsu she had been caught in. "Kurou-nii why haven't we gone through the genjutsu I got caught in when I first attempted to make it to the top of the mountain? Is it not up anymore?" She asked curious.

On the ground he drew out the mountain and what looked like a barrier before he began to explain the mechanics of said genjutsu. "Well the reason we haven't noticed it is because it no longer affects us. Once you make it up the first time the barrier learned and recognized your chakra signature as someone who is part of the Yamanaka Clan and has granted you access."

He looked to her to make sure she was following him, "It rejected you the first time because it was unsure of your lineage and because I wanted to see if you could pick it up and dispel it. It is currently up, anyone other than us would get lost in a maze of trees and only end up going in circles or back down the mountain. It was set up by our clan founders and is kept in place by my family before me and myself."

She nodded in understanding and relaxed looking up at the snowy, white foliage that covered the forested mountain sky. It reminded her of Konoha and she then felt a pang of sadness. How she missed her family, friends and beloved village. Not that she was lonely, Kurou-nii was kind to her and acted as if they truly were siblings. Something Ino had longed for growing up.

"We will stay the night in the village since it'll be late by the time we're done. Though we are welcomed in these mountains it is still very dangerous and I wouldn't want to disturb the wildlife." Kurou said as he stretched his arms and legs before motioning for his younger cousin to follow him.

The rest of the trip was done in silence allowing Ino to reflect on everyone and everything back home and her time with Kurou. She had grown taller, her hair coming to her mid back and her having to go up on her clothing size. She felt she had also grown mentally something she always thought she was strong at.

For some odd reason she began to remember the last conversation she had with Shikamaru. She had told him she'd see him later, she didn't think it'd be this much later. She wondered if he missed her or even cared that she was gone, same for the remaining members of Team 10 but let go of the idea when she saw the village lights ahead.

Kurou had taught her how to hide her emotions and control the ones she couldn't hide. It would do her no good if she was too caught up in her emotions when she was needed to be a strong kunoichi. They were fine without her last time she checked. The didn't really need her and would overlook her as the weak damsel playing ninja.

That didn't mean she didn't love them but she realized she was doing this more for them and her village than for herself. She wanted to be useful and needed. Remembering her reasons as to why she had chosen this path she regained her resolution and willpower.

Hopping down she followed her cousin into the village entrance and through the streets. "What would you like to see first little one?" Kurou asked as they made their way into the shopping district.

"Well I need some women products..." she looked away just a little embarrassed, "I'd also like to look at their medical supplies seeing as how this new jutsu causes plenty of cuts. Oh and maybe the weapon's shop if they have one that is." She quickly recovered and regained her excitement.

"I think we can do that." He smiled warmly at her. It was like taking a small child into a candy shop. They had gotten the first two things on her list when Ino froze in her place. In a small dango shop, covered up in heavy cloaks and hoods she saw him. There enjoying a snack as if nothing had happened her blood began to boil. She could recognize his eyes miles away.

Uchiha Sasuke and Yakushi Kabuto.

"=================================================================================="

Guest: They might I'm still unsure since first I'm setting up the plot for something big but possibly ;)

Gotentobio: I'm glad you like Kurou I was hesitant in using a new character but felt it was better so she could have a more intricate back story and more info on her clan even if it's OC. Happy to hear from you and that you like it so far!

Sweetlilly90: Yeah I love Asuma but always felt he was more suited to teach Choji and Shikamaru, not Ino. Yup she made it and boy was that the easy part. I want to make sure to showcase her growth and not rush it since it would lack in it being an Ino-centric story and one that focuses on her growth as a character and Kunoichi. They are definitely going to be surprised by the new Ino but that's still a bit a ways away. Her mother is part of the Yamanaka Clan at least in my story so no sorry :( but that Ice Affinity ;D

Guest: Disgruntled teammates as promised. I hope they didn't come out too OC but that's just how I thought things would go. glad you like it.

Guest: It's here!

Guest: Anxiously hoping you all like it!


	7. Taking Chances and The Hunt

"+++++++++++++++++"

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story!

*Also I can't believe the positive response I've gotten on this story. I honestly didn't think anyone would like it or be interested in it but seeing as quite a few of you like it I will definitely continue it! I have a few chapters already done just have to type them up. Oh and sorry for any grammatical errors but I don't have a beta so yeah... Hope you like it, happy readings!

*When there is typing like this it means it is a thought. Everything else is normal. Enjoy!

"+++++++++++++++++"

Taking Chances and The Hunt

"+++++++++++++++++"

How dare he! How can he so calmly be out in public enjoying a snack after all he's done?! Does he not have a fucking conscious? After all the despair and destruction that was caused because of him he has the nerve to enjoy himself!

Ino took an absentminded step forward and was seething when a hand on her shoulder snapped her back into reality and out of her head. Kurou had quickly picked up on her anger and emotional outburst and stopped her. He needed to fix that if she wanted to survive in the real world.

Pulling Ino into a nearby clothing store he asked in a hushed tone, "Reel back those emotions. Take a deep breath then tell me what's going on?" He waited as she visibly relaxed and calmed herself. She had mentally slapped herself for not having enough self control to contain and hide her emotions.

She seriously needed to work on that, taking a deep breath in then letting it out slowly she regained her composure and put on her kunoichi mask. Quietly she answered, "It's those two men over at the dango shop. The ones in hooded black cloaks, they're from Oto. Well one of them is. The other one is a renegade missing shinobi from Konoha."

She tilted her head to the men in question and continued, "Orochimaru's right hand man Yakushi Kabuto and the younger, shorter one Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru's supposed new protégé. I was in the Chunin exams with both and they are extremely dangerous."

Kurou looked to the two missing nin and began planning their next move. There was no way those two could and should stay in his Village any longer especially if they posed such a threat. "Right then, I'm going to trail them, you go to the Daimyo and tell her about this. From there do whatever is asked of you, remember to stay in character in front of everyone but her. She knows about your situation and your true identity"

Kurou said all this in a hasty voice all the while putting his left hand to Ino's forehead. "I'm going to show you how to get to the Daimyo Tower and who to talk to to get to her. Follow these instructions to a T and don't take no for an answer. This is a B-rank mission I am assigning you. Understood." He stated authoritatively not leaving room for any questions.

"You don't understand I've seen the destruction they've caused you need back up, let me go with you." She began to plea but was cut off by him. "It'll be fine, trust me little wolf. Now go." He hissed as he left her side in a flash.

Ino slowly and casually walked out of the shopping district not wanting to cause a scene. As soon as she was out of it she began picking up her pace and making her way through the many streets to the Daimyo/Shinobi tower. She didn't even bother stopping to get clearance and headed straight for the room Kurou had showed her to go to.

Not bothering to knock she barged into a medium sized office and surprised the three people inside. Hiding the nervous anxious dread she was feeling she squared her shoulders and headed straight for the man sitting behind the large oak desk.

Quickly Ino was stopped by two large shinobi and was being pulled down to her knees when he called out, "Fuyuhiko-sama, Kurou has sent me with urgent news!" The man looked at her treacherously and was about to have her removed from his sight when she spoke again.

"Painting of a judge in a criminal proceeding." He looked at her again with a gaping mouth but recovered. He immediately told the two shinobi to leave and walked over to her looking at her with wide assessing eyes helping her up. "The answer?" She straightened her clothes and looked into his eyes completely composed before answering him. "Justice. Just Ice."

Nodding his head he finally spoke up after a small pause to gather his thoughts, "Kurou sent you? Who are you exactly that he'd be willing to give out such private information. He is one of my most trustworthy and honorable shinobi."

Ino sallowed down her nerves and began explaining what Kurou had instructed her to say. "I am Kurou-niisan's younger sister, Yamanaka Kana. I've been staying with distant relatives for the last 13 years in a small village in Fire Country. I came to live and train with him for this past year. He hasn't spoken of me because my birth was decided to be kept a secret by our clan and our parents as a safety precaution after the war." She looked at him seriously not giving away any doubt or nerves to her story.

Fuyuhiko seemed to think this over and try to make sense of it. Before he could question her further she cut him off. "Please there are two dangerous missing nin currently in Frost and he is trailing them as we speak. He instructed me to warn you of them and send for backup. I must see the Daimyo and relay the message, he swore me to it!" She played the urgency in her voice to be higher pitched and a bit more rash.

He still seemed hesitant but asked anyway seeing as how the child before him hadn't seemed to lie to him yet. "And who may these dangerous nin be? Do not lie to me child I do not take kindly to deceitful people no matter their age or gender." Without missing a beat Ino spoke up, "Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man and Uchiha Sasuke of the Sharingan. An S-rank and B-rank criminals. Please he needs backup now!"

Digesting all the information Ino had given him he paced back and forth for a moment before he spoke up. "Alright child, follow me. But heed my warnings when I tell you not to lie to me. I'm only doing this because you answered correctly and because of Kurou's undeniable loyalty." With that he stormed out of his office and went about going to the Daimyo. At least that's what Ino hoped as she stayed close to him.

Ino knew this man was a very superior high ranking individual from the sheer fact that people moved aside for him to pass through and would bow to him. She seriously hoped he believed her and was taking her to the Daimyo or else she would have to take control of his mind. Something she didn't want to do and was unsure if she could even keep hold of him for long.

Her sensing abilities told her that although he was an older man he was quite powerful and that age had only made him improve rather than hold him back. Ino could see two large double doors up ahead and knew from experience in her own Hokage Tower back home that these doors led to someone very important.

Fuyu instructed Ino to stay silent until spoken to and only speak when necessary. Nodding in agreement Fuyu knocked on the doors and waited for allowance inside. A very meek and soothing 'Come in.' was heard from inside. That was unexpected considering her current Hokage was known for her booming and intimidating voice.

As they entered Ino could see a very slim, small delicate woman in traditional robes sitting behind a massive desk filled with piles of paperwork. She had beautiful grey eyes and long golden brown hair that was held in a low loose ponytail. Standing in the center of the room next to Fuyu Ino suddenly felt very self-conscious but dismissed it because of the gravity of the situation.

"Fuyu what do you need?" The Daimyo asked not bothering to look up at the pair in the room choosing to continue with her paperwork. Quickly bowing and forcing Ino to follow he spoke in a rather quickened voice "I'm sorry to disturb you Yuki-sama but we've received urgent news about two missing nin being sighted close by from Kurou. He is currently trailing them and gathering Intel on them and why they are in Frost."

He waited a moment before continuing. "The shinobi in question as Yakushi Kabuto and Uchiha Sasuke." She looked up to him and finally caught a glance at a younger, female carbon copy of Kurou which seemed to pique her interest.

"Orochimaru's minions... Kurou is trailing them you say?" Seeing Fuyu nod she nodded as well, "Good he will do his job well, If anything happens you are to report immediately. Dismissed." With a shooing motion of her hand she let them go. Ino was hesitant about leaving but followed Fuyu until the Daimyo called out to her.

"Not you girl, I'd like to speak to you." Ino looked to her a bit reluctantly then to Fuyu who gently pushed her into the office and closed the doors behind him. Ino nervously made her way to the center of the room once again and stood in attention waiting.

"Yamanaka Ino, I thought we would get to meet sooner than this. That Kurou-tan keeping you all to himself. How rude!" She smiled widely at a slightly shocked Ino. "Do not worry , I won't cause you any harm. Kurou had told me of your situation and how he was to train you."

Ino gaining her composure asked, "Why did he tell you? No offence of course Daimyo-sama." Ino hadn't meant to be rude or get side tracked but she had been told it would all be kept a secret. Smiling gently at Ino she motioned for her to take a seat.

"My family has been in control of Frost for many generations and as such we were of the time the Yamanaka leaders or soon to be leaders would come and train on their familial mountainous home. We have kept it a secret in exchange for the current Yamanaka's living her to become our shinobi and contribute to our village. Kurou also happens to be a close friend and retired Anbu of mine. Though now he is only a regular jonin he still does Anbu missions on the side when requested. He informed me about you so that if others questioned your appearance here I would credit and back up his story."

Though she was still weary she chose to believe her since Kurou had told her too. "Can you link up to him and ask for a progress report?" The Daimyo asked to see how strong this new Yamanaka was. "I'm not as good as nii-san but I'll try Daimyo-sama." Ino was about to concentrated and try to feel for his chakra when the Daimyo giggled with a reply, "Call me Yuki, it's easier and shorter. If you do connect to him ask him for his location and status."

Nodding Ino began to concentrate and went into her mind's eye to try and find his chakra signature against all the other inhabitants of the village. She hoped he hadn't gone too far since after a 5 mile radius she usually lost connection and the ability to sense him all together. Ino could sense and see all the people in the tower and outside it, trying to find him she began to lose control." More, I need more! He needs me!

Pushing out her reach she finally pinpointed him 7 miles southwest of her current location and gaining speed. With blood coming out her nose and a forehead vein popping out she called out to him hoping, no forcing herself to reach him. "Ino? I can't believe it, how are you able to reach me?!" Kurou thought out in disbelief.

Ino wanted to celebrate and cheer for herself but knew she didn't have much time and would most likely lose the connection. "Kurou-nii what's happened? Where are you going or headed? How can I help?" She thought out desperately to him trying to hurry along. "They know I am trailing them, I'm making sure they get out of Frost but are try to shake me off their trail. I may have to engage them. I want you to send a missive to your hokage about this. Now cut the connection it won't do us any good if you pass out." With that Ino snapped the link and doubled over throwing up violently.

All her senses were out of order and she was having difficulty staying upright. Yuki quickly went to Ino and helped steady her while calling out for a guard to help her. After the vertigo and nausea passed Ino informed her of what Kurou had asked of her.

"Shiki I want you to help this girl send a missive to Konohagakure. I also want you to tell Fuyu to get a backup team for Kurou immediately!" Yuki ordered the guard all while staying by Ino's side as she told him what to write.

"Yuki-sama please let me go, I want to help Kurou-nii! I can help." Ino pleaded with the Frost Daimyo as soon as she recovered from her families jutsu. She didn't want to just sit around and wait, this is what she was working so hard for.

"I know you mean well but these are dangerous people, I can't just send a child out there." Yuki kindly told Ino trying to get her to understand her reasoning. "Please, I've been training with Kurou-nii for this exact purpose. I know I can be useful to him." As Ino was saying this a 3 cell team came in awaiting orders. Yuki turned away from Ino and Ino felt the old pain of being left behind come back and knaw at her heart.

"I want you to go back up Kurou and help him anyway in anyway he needs it." She paused and turned to look at the dejected girl beside her. Sighing and praying that what she was about to do wouldn't bite her back she announced, "This girl will go along with you and help you. I want you all to keep each other safe. Understood?" Her voice boomed with authority Ino didn't know she possessed.

Ino could hardly believe her ears but went to sand next to the other 3 men and in unison shouted back, "Yes Yuki-sama!" With a nod they were dismissed. Quickly leaving the building they headed in the direction Ino had last sensed cousin. "My name is Ren." A guy with light blue hair and black eyes introduced himself then proceeded to point to the shinobi to his left.

"That's Ao there," said shinobi had brown hair and hazel eyes with various scars on his neck. "and that one back there is Shin." He pointed to the last member. A dirty blonde with grey eyes and bandages wrapped around his head. All three were tall, older and muscular and looked like they were seasoned shinobi.

"Yamanaka Kana." She introduced herself trying to locate her cousin yet again. "Fill us in some more. How do you know where we are going?" Ao asked weary of the random newcomer that didn't even have a haite-ate. "I can sense where Kurou-nii is at. We need to hurry and get to him. I've seen what both those missing nin are capable of and to make matters worse they are and have been trained under the sanin Orochimaru." Ino answered trying to lock onto her cousin's chakra signature.

From the looks of it he was still a long ways away. She upped her pace trying to concentrate. "Why has Yuki-sama sent a child with us? Won't she just get in our way?" Ao whispered rather loudly to Ren. After 10 minutes she finally locked on Kurou and informed the 3 Frost nin that they were only 8 miles away towards the border connected to Bear.

While the other 3 looked at her she couldn't help but think how usually it was a bad sign when movement ceased when tracking. Where they engaged in combat, was he okay? "Hey you said 'nii' is Kurou related to you?" Asked Ao trying to fill the silence and gather information on the mysterious new kunoichi.

"Yes, I'm his younger sister, he's been training me to become like him." She answered the older man trying not to lose connection. "His sister?! I didn't know he had a sister, did you?" Ao whispered to the other two as if Ino couldn't hear him. Choosing to ignore them she kept her lock on Kurou and silently prayed he was alright. She would have tried to communicate with him but didn't want to distract him and didn't even know if she could do said jutsu while moving or be able to do it again.

The last time made her really sick and she knew that she had pushed herself a bit too hard. "We're almost there." She told the other members and immediately Ren and Ao's demeanor changed becoming hard and serious they nodded in unison. Shin stayed quiet at their rear having their backs by protecting their blind spot and only 'hn'ed in response.

Stopping half a mile away they masked their chakra and quietly made their way to try and assess the situation. It was a complete bomb-shell to see two Frost Shinobi thrown in a haggard pile, blood everywhere, dead. Ino couldn't help the shiver and fear that ran down her spine. There in the center was Kabuto and a clone of Kurou's dueling it out and from the looks of it Kabuto was winning.

He was using some form of medical tools to slice long precise cuts into him any which way. A few feet away Kurou looked like he was overpowering the younger boy even as the curse mark mared half Sasuke's body. Ino looked to the other 3 and knew she had to use her clans telepathy jutsu again so they could communicate without giving away their location.

Taking a deep breath she did the hand signs necessary and pushed out her chakra trying to connect them all. Though she had never attempted to link more than one other person it helped exponentially being in such close proximity.

"What do we do?" She asked hoping the link was set up and working properly. Surprise evident on their faces Shin was the fastest to recover and said they would help cause a distraction while she told(telepathically) Kurou to get ready, pick up their fallen comrades and escape back to the village.

Although she wanted to do more she agreed seeing as how she had held her sensory skill up for such a long time and from such a long distance. It also didn't help that she had and would continued to overuse the telepathy jutsu.

Everyone nodded their heads and the guys quickly thought up a plan via Ino then began to set it up. Ren and Ao were to pick up the fallen shinobi while Shin stepped in and helped fight against Kabuto. He would back up Kurou's dying clone just long enough for Ino to get the messege across and they could make their escape.

They all looked at one another one last time before setting out to begin their plan. Just as planned Ao and Ren scooped up the 2 dead shinobi without attracting attention to themselves. Shin also made it in time just as Kurou's clone erupted in a splash of blood. Ino was about to connect to Kurou when it happened.

"=================================================================================="

Yami no Akuma Okami: I can't help it, I'm a shikaino shipper to the bitter end and love them together, though I do also have a soft spot for Tema. I just don't see how such a strong Kunoichi could leave her village and family to follow a guy. She's so much better than that in my eyes, not saying that Shika isn't good enough or Ino isn't either but that's just my opinion. Sorry for the mini rant... I'm happy you like it though, I have a reason for him calling her that. (Also one of my favorite animals!) Well she's no damsel in distress that's for sure. Kurou made sure of that! Hope you like it and keep reading regardless of my pairing, though that won't come for quite some time.

The Plague Doctor: Happy you liked it and to hear from you! :D

Guest: I know I couldn't help it! XD

Guest: I'm glad they came out okay I really do love all of team 10 and hoped I did them some justice. Yeah I like going back and seeing how everyone else is doing I feel it'd be too much to see only Ino's side plus it'll be important seeing the others growth and where they stand at the time. I have quite a bit in store for our rambunctious kunoichi :D


	8. Do or Die and a Peculiar Acquaintance

"+++++++++++++++++"

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story!

*When there is typing _like this_ it means it is a thought. Everything else is normal. Enjoy!

"+++++++++++++++++"

Do or Die and a Peculiar Acquaintance Enters

"+++++++++++++++++"

The curse mark began to glow and engulf all of Sasuke's body. Ino had only heard about this from Shikamaru and Choji, how once the mark spread over the hosts body then the user's power increased to unimaginable heights. How the users also tended to have negative cognitive behaviors and thoughts causing them to become more violent, unpredictable and erratic.

All it took was a split second for Sasuke to be in Kurou's face, sharingan activated ready to take him into another unimaginable world. Kabuto had noticed Sasuke's final transformation and was about to head to him to try and stop him when Shin intervened and stopped him with a snow wall jutsu.

Ino couldn't tell what was going on between her cousin and the damned Uchiha since they seemed locked in a fiery staring contest but she could see the red in Sasuke's eyes, something she knew was a bad sign.

Ren and Ao were currently taking care of and holding the two corpses while Shin tried to keep Kabuto at bay and distracted. Inow knew something was wrong when neither Kurou or Sasuke had moved and she felt a heavy sense of dread and panic overtake her.

Suddenly Kurou was screaming, gripping his head in what seemed like agonizing pain. That was all it took, Ino didn't even think things through and began doing the hand signs that were second nature to her quickly aligning the last hand sign towards Sasuke.

Her body fell gracelessly and was caught by a surprised yet concerned Ao as her consciousness was flung toward the enemy. It was so dark and desolate when she arrived in him mindscape that momentarily thought her jutsu had missed or failed.

She found out otherwise when a flabbergasted Uchiha appeared in front of her confused as to his whereabouts. Looking through his mind's eye she saw how he held Kurou in the Tsukuyomi, the very same Asuma had told her team about that was done on Kakashi by one Uchiha Itachi.

Enraged she faced Sasuke's conscious self and ran straight for him, to try and fight and hurt him. Though surprised he was no longer in his clan's famous jutsu(mentally abusing a frost nin) and an enraged Ino was charging towards him he recovered and not only stopped the punch she had aimed to his face but flipped her over, slamming her hard on the ground causing her to yelp out in pain.

"Ino. Were you so desperate for me that you left Konoha to find me? Pathetic." Sasuke scoffed at her in his annoyingly gruffed voice, Ino's frustrated fuming reddened face being mistaken for a blush. Quickly she rolled away from him and got to her feet in a fighting stance, out of his reach.

Remembering all her cousin and clan's scrolls had taught her she created a metal mental cage engulf him. All he did was laugh at what he assumed were her feeble attempts to stop him. "You're not that special Uchiha." She vehemently spat at him in a low and almost cynical voice.

Instead of answering her he activated his sharingan and Ino froze in place afraid of those blood red eyes. She remembered that one of the scrolls had contained information about the Uchiha and how the Sharingan was theorized that it didn't work in one's mind, it was a genjutsu kekkei genkai that was indestructible but could possibly be broken or overpowered in the Yamanaka's domain.

Spreading a cool and collected calm all over her body she looked back into Sasuke's eyes, forcing the confidence to radiate off her, and laughed arrogantly at him. "That won't work on me you little shit." She yelled out steeling her emotions before walking closer to him never once taking her eyes off his. That had gotten him somewhat riled up and he, still not believing her, tried to get out of his metal mind prison.

That's when she felt someone trying to wake her up and how drained she was chakra wise meaning she didn't have much time left. Quickly pulling out his most painful memory(the one where his parents and clan were massacred) she forcefully made him relive it and replay in an almost identical Tsukuyomi.

Before she could enjoy the effects of said tactic or to see if it even worked she felt her control snap and was flung back into her body. She awoke to an ear piercing scream and being haphazardly thrown over someone's shoulder.

Though her eyesight was blurry and fading with those annoying black spots that meant she'd really pushed herself too far she could vaguely make out Kurou's limp body a few feet from her. Kurou was being supported by Shin while Ao had one dead shinobi on his back and was half supporting the other.

She realized Ren was holding her and felt herself finally relax no longer in fight or flight mode. Ren went to the other side of Ao to help him carry the other deceased shinobi. Once everyone was secured and steady they were off in an almost frantic pace putting what she hopped was a large distance between the two criminals they had just faced. Ino didn't know what happened next because she finally let the darkness overtake her

="++++++++++++++++++++++++++"=

Everything hurt, she was in excruciating pain from her throbbing headache to her aching toes. before opening her eyes she mentally assessed herself for major injuries the way Kurou had taught her when she shot her eyes open and at up ignoring the sharp pricking pain running through her body screaming at her to stop and lay back down.

"Kurou-nii!" She yelled frantically looking around for him effectively scaring the medic that was checking her vital signs. She reached out to the medic in a death grip and kept repeating her cousin's name.

As if such an act would make him magically appear in front of her. The medic was at a loss for words, still to new to this job that he was frozen in place unable to get any words out to cam the frantic worried child in front of him.

He was still frozen by her sudden consciousness and odd strength that he didn't even see or notice the entrance of another person. "Hey, hey it's okay calm down and breathe with me." A very familiar voice whispered in her ear as a hand gently rested over her heart.

Still not able to break her hold on the medics upper arm she tried to control her breathing but was only able to stop calling out her cousin's name and was now replaced by hyperventilating rapid gargled sounds.

The room was spinning and closing in on her as she saw white clammy hands overlap hers and rather painfully pry her hand off the medic's now bruising arm. "Breath with me, it's alright." the voice said as her arms were brought to her chest and could slowly feel her breathe match to the person behind hers.

When she was able to control her breathing on her own and the world was no longer closing in on her she slowly turned to a very unexpected yet calm eye. "Kakashi sensei?... Wha... Where is Kurou-niisan?" She asked with tears evidently threatening to spill out almost afraid she was actually dead.

Why else would Hatake Kakashi be doing there inside her hospital room in Frost calming down and bringing her out of a panic attack. "You mean your cousin? He was taken to Konoha to be check and fixed by Tsunade-sama." Was the calm quiet answer she received and although his voice made her feel somewhat reassured the sense of panic quickly set in again.

No one was just checked by Tsunade it was practically universally known that if you had to be healed by her it was either life or death or something gravely crucial. "Konoha... why? Where are we? Why are YOU here? What's wrong with Kurou-niisan?! How long have I been out! Will he-"

Kakashi had put both hands up in front of himself trying to appease and pacify her and in a gestured attempt to show she needed to reel it back in and get ahold of herself. Again Ino was hyperventilating and on the verge of tears, scared and worried for her cousin's life.

Kakashi began to explain the situation in an attempt to try and calm her down and ease her anxious mind. "We are in Shimogakure, in the hospital where they've been treating you for a concussion, a small brain hemorrhage and chakra exhaustion from using your clan's jutsu too much. By the time you all made it to the hospital you were already a foot in death's door, luckily they managed to stabilize you. You've been out for 4 days. I am here because Tsunade-sama got the missive you had sent and decided I was to come and aid you all in anyway I could."

He waited for her to at least have some control of her breathing before he continued but stayed by her side in case she started panicking again. "Your cousin was taken to Konoha so Tsunade could look him over and heal all the after effects caused by the Tsukuyomi. Although it wasn't done at the high magnitude like Uchiha Itachi's it was still strong enough to put your cousin in a coma like state and the doctors here couldn't do much for him. Tsunade is the only one able to heal that type of wound." He answered monotone, trying to make everything seem simpler and less extreme.

 _4 days? Kurou-niisan in a coma... brain hemorrhage..._ She tried taking in all the information and make sense of everything. "What happened to the other 3 members?" she asked not really knowing what to feel or say about her situation.

"Two Frost nin were brought dead, another severely injured and with lacerations on his body, the other two were fine just exhausted. They've actually come to see you and ask about your health." He informed her.

She was about to ask another question when they were interrupted by the door to her room slammed open. The Daimyo came rushing in with worry marred all over her delicate face. "You're finally awake!" She exasperated and went to Ino's free side, " Thank Kami! How are you feeling?" She asked gently taking Ino's hand into her own. Kakashi was rather shocked that the Daimyo would show this much attention and care for a mere girl not even part of her village but kept that to himself and kept observing the scene before him.

"I have a massive headache and it feels like my muscles and body are made out of led but other than that fine. Alive." She looked grimmly into Yuki's eyes. "Although I know it will be extremely difficult and would normally wait until you were better I need you to give me a report on what happened. Ren, Ao and Shin have given me their reports but quite a lot of information is missing or they either don't know or understand what happened. Do you think you can do this?" Yuki asked with a worried yet stern face.

Probably putting up her front as their villages Daimyo, after all she needed to know everything to know what would be her next course of action. Nodding Ino did her best to sit up properly and give her mission's report the way she had been taught by Asuma.

"When we arrived to the scene 2 Frost nin were already dead. A clone of Kurou's was in combat with Kabuto and from the looks of it was getting beaten pretty badly. Kurou was fighting and winning against the Uchiha even though his cursed mark was partially activated. I had linked our team up and we made a plan distract the two criminals, extract the dead bodies and for me to Kurou and tell him about the plan to evacuate."

"Everything was going fine until I saw the curse mark glow and cover the Uchiha's entire body and how he reactivated his sharingan and locked eyes with Kurou. At that point I knew something was wrong because Kurou began to grip his head and scream in agonizing pain." She paused remembering her cousin's blood curing scream and the image she had seen when she took control of Sasuke; of Kurou being mentally waterboarded and tortured. Yuki gave Ino's hand a squeeze when she noticed the far off look enter her eyes and that grounded Ino long enough to snap her out of her flashback.

"Everyone else was busy so I acted by using my family's mind control jutsu and entered the Uchiha's mind." She noticed how Kakashi's lone eye widened but kept going. "Once inside I saw how he had Kurou in the Tsukuyomi and forced the genjutsu to break effectively bringing him into his own mind. We fought inside his mind for a few minutes then I put him into a metal mental prison. I then noticed someone was either moving me or shaking me and how low my chakra levels were. So I gave that bastard a taste of his own medicine or at least attempted it with a family jutsu." At this she smiled cynically at the pain she had inflicted on the renegade.

"He tried using his sharingan but the fool didn't know that in the mind it does nothing and that is a Yamanaka's domain. So i made him relive his worst memory, I made it so he would experience it multiple times, even after I was no longer inside him." She looked up to a shocked Kakashi and Yuki.

"After that I passed out. That's all I can tell you about the mission, Kurou is the one that might have found out why they were in Frost to begin with." She finished with no emotions present on her face just a hardened far off look in her eyes. Slowing snapping out of her shocked state of mind Yuki stood up still holding on to Ino's hand.

"Well... That does explain a lot of details my shinobi were weary or uncertain of. Thank you for the hard work, please continue resting. I hope you get well soon, I'll see you in a few days." With that the Daimyo took her leave leaving behind a still baffled Kakashi and a mentally, physically and emotionally drained Ino.

Ino slowly and quite painfully laid back down and replayed all the events that had transpired days ago. A long silence filled the room for about 30 minutes until Kakashi finally spoke up. "Hokage-sama explained to me how you were here for training but I neither of us expected you to partake in a mission given to you by another village. You do understand this is considered treason against Konoha, Right?"

Ino didn't allow the fear or shock to show on her face and with a careful careless mask looked to Kakashi and replied to him in a bored yet serious tone, "I was under orders to do anything and everything instructed to me by Kurou-niisan and that meant listening to the Daimyo's word by my father and Hokage-sama." She paused then more gravely answered.

"I went because as the Yamanaka Heiress and future Clan Leader it is my responsibility to look after the well-being of my Clan and Clan members. Even if other members may not reside in Konoha they are still members of the Yamanaka and therefore put them in our jurisdiction. I did nothing wrong and followed Clan protocol, it'd be a shame if this was seen as treason causing me to be either kicked out or killed by the village. A civil war would break out since we'd have the Akimichi and Nara Clan's on our side."

Kakashi had expected for the Yamanaka Princess(who was known to easily cry, throw tantrums, to be very vain and selfish to get out of tough situations) to cry in a way to try to feeble get out of trouble. Not respond with an intelligent, sound proof and quite diplomatic answer. She was right and that's what surprised him.

From what he had heard from Asuma in the past was that although she was coming along as a kunoichi she had the previously stated problems and it made it hard to work with her. He actually grinned at her smart yet slightly sassy remark and gave her an eye smile.

"Well I will send that to Hokage-sama along with my findings. I don't think there will be a problem else we want a civil war as you stated." Kakashi told her in a rather amused tone. Ino actually felt grateful he hadn't tried to rebut her or tell her off.

Finally she asked the question that had been a nagging presence in her mind, "Why are you still here? Do I have to go back to Konoha?" Kakashi looked at Ino and could tell she was about to knock out soon, it would finally get quiet again and he'd be able to read his little green book.

"I was supposed to pursue Sasuke but by the time I got here his trace and scent was long gone and I couldn't track him. Hokage-sama then ordered me to stay with you until further instruction and she had more information on the situation. I don't know, we will have to wait for her response after the missive I send here. Now sleep." He could see her breath a sigh of relief then watched as her eyes finally closed. Konoha's Yamanaka Princess seemed to be having quite the adventure and he was interested.

="+++++++++++++++++++++++++"=

5 Days Later:

She was finally released from the hospital and had received two missives from Konoha, one from the Hokage and the other from Kurou. Unfortunately she wasn't able to read Kurou's until after they read the Hokage's missive and then report to the Daimyo on what would be happening Ino.

Along with Kakashi Ino made her way to the Daimyo's office. She was nervous as to what Tsunade might say and even though she had acted selfishly to help her cousin it was done out of pure intentions.

Entering the through the giant double doors Ino and Kakashi went to stand in the center of the office at attention. Smiling up at the 2 Leaf shinobi Yuki directed her attention to Ino and in a gentle voice said, "I'm glad you're better. You look healthier and more alert."

Turning her gaze to Kakashi it became professional again and asked, "What news do you have for me?" Kakashi handed the Daimyo Tsunade's missive. Taking her time to read it Ino tried hard not to fidget and stay still for whatever sentence awaited her back home. Finally finishing the Daimyo gave Kakashi a giddy smile then turned to Ino as she cleared her throat.

"Yamanaka Ino, you acted recklessly and foolishly putting yourself in grave danger, going on the mission was not only idiotic but treturous. You could have died leaving the Yamanaka Clan without an heir or heiress." Yuki-sama boomed in an intimidating and authoritative voice.

"Even though these acts were foolishly stupid, you did them with reason and because of your actions along with the Shimo nin two high ranking criminals have left Shimogakure. They have become widely known there as missing nin making it harder for them to hide and easier to distinguish. I along with the Daimyo agree to the upkeep of your training in the Yamanaka mountains. If there is ever a need for you by the her to serve Shimo you must and will treat them as missions. Congratulations on completing your first B-Rank mission.

,Tsunade."

By now the Daimyo was happy along with an astonished and teary eyed Ino. "There is more in the back Daimyo-sama."Kakashi interrupted their happy moment. "Ah yes, Hatake Kakashi you are to take Kurou-san's place while he recuperates in her training. We will stay in contact via bird carriers. This is a C-Rank mission and is to be treated with extreme care and responsibility, understood?"

Upon hearing this Ino did deflate a little but bounced back at knowing she could keep up with her training. "The missive Kurou sent is a private one for Ino." Kakashi stated and handed it to her. Not wanting to read it in front of the two she put it away safely in her weapons pouch.

"Well then you are allowed to keep training but you will have to keep your disguise. Not many people are as open minded as I am. It could cause an upheaval. Other than that I will only send for you if I need you." Ino and Yuki-sama said their goodbyes after that and with that Kakashi and Ino were off.

Ino was truly happy to be out of the hospital and continue her training. Even if it was with a rather odd man and shinobi. Nevertheless she was excited for what this change of events would hold for her.

"============================================================================"

Sweetlilly90: Yes she does! Yeah I tried to make her a little more progressive than most Daimyo's I thought it'd be refreshing. Yeah in a taijutsu or genjutsu fight I feel Ino would definitely still lose but in the mind I felt she had a chance however small it was. Glad to hear from you and that you like it, I was motivated to keep writing! Hope you like it and the new turn of events.

Guest: I know I just couldn't help myself! XD sorry! Yeah, same, normally they are away for a few months and then come back at an ungodly level making it seem less real to me. Glad you like it and I hope you like how this turned out. Hope to hear from you again. :D

ShikaIno1: I know I couldn't help myself, I like ending them like that to give it some suspence. Thank you hope this chapter came out well as well. Hope to hear from you again it had been a minute, lol :D


	9. Spatan Training and The Wolf

"+++++++++++++++++"

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story!

*When there is typing _**like this**_ it means it is a thought. Everything else is normal. Enjoy!

"+++++++++++++++++"

Spartan Training and The Wolf

"+++++++++++++++++"

 **The Yamanaka Mountain Top**

Getting up the mountain was easy enough since the genjustu no longer worked on her and all she had to do was dispel it for Kakashi. He thought she would have needed more breaks but instead kept a fast pace and only stopped to quickly hydrate.

It was already too late in the day when they arrived at the mountain top so Kakashi decided they would rest up and begin the next day. Ino let him have a cottage preferring not to stay too close to him.

Kurou had allowed her into his home and she believed it was a place not meant to be shared so easily especially when she didn't know Kakashi too well. After a quick shower she went to her room, closed the door and sat against the door to read the missive from her cousin.

"Ino,

Though our minds are strong they are still flawed and fragile. I am currently still in a comatose state but am recovering albeit slowly, because I am a Yamanaka. With the help of Inoichi-sama and your Hokage I am able to send you this. I had to block and back myself in the recesses of my mind to not be fully affected by the Uchiha Jutsu. I'm sorry I didn't heed your warnings but as a fellow shinobi I know you understand why I did what I did. What I want you to do in my absence is strengthen your mind and build a higher defense than we have already made. This has opened my eyes and showed me just how much we need to keep working on our defenses and how powerful the mind really can be. Make another version of yourself, one that has no emotions and is solely there for when you need her. I believe it will come in handy incase you face another mind walker, genjutsu user or in case you are being tortured to be broken down. I hope it never comes to that and you will never have to use this other version of yourself but I'd rather you be prepared. Now what I am asking of you has never really been made or tested in our Clan but I know if anyone can do this it'd be you. Aside from this huge request I want you to have the blood clone jutsu ready for when I come back. I hope to be back soon but am a realist and know it may take a little longer than I'd like. I cant wait to be back and see all the progress you continue to make.

,Love Kurou."

Ino allowed her tears to fall freely and unashamed. If she had been stronger, faster, smarter even maybe she could have been of more use and helped save her cousin. Closing the missive and rolling it back up she put it together with her mothers head band wrap.

Now with a more determined resolve she knew she would train harder than ever even if it was led by a sensei she didn't know too well. With that she fell asleep ready to tackle all he had in store for her that next morning.

"==========================================================================="

 **Next day:**

The next morning she was up, fed and ready to train before the sun even came up. After her usual morning exercises she began working on her water ninjutsu when she suddenly sensed Kakashi up in one of the trees not far from her.

He was watching and observing her but she didn't let that slow her down and decided it was the best time to work on her water ninjutsu. To try and surprise him she submerged herself in the freezing cold water using the Water Style Hidden in Water Jutsu.

It seemed to catch his attention and interest since he jumped down out of his hiding place up in the trees and cautiously moved close to the edge of the lake. As soon as he was close Ino emerged and quickly did the hand signs for the Water Prison Jutsu. Kakashi was faster and easily evaded getting trap and knew this had turned into a spar between them.

Using the Fire Ball Jutsu he aimed it at her and quickly began making shadow clones of himself. On instinct Ino submerged herself in the water again and made water clones underneath. As soon as her clones and she surfaced they were hit with a barrage of kunai causing her clones to dissipate into water.

She had back flipped away from the radius of the kunai but Kakashi wasn't done, he went straight for her and began throwing punches and kicks her way. If it hadn't been for all the taijutsu training Kurou had made her do she would have been done for right there and then but she sensed it and blocked most of the attacks.

She still got punched on the arms from blocking and was thrown off balance from the sheer strength Kakashi had and he managed to kick her as she was falling in the gut sending her flying across the lake. Ino was surprised by that but got to he feet as fast as she could and did the hand signs for the blood clone.

Kakashi hasn't seen those certain hand signs together but didn't give her enough time to actually see what would happen since he ran to her and in the blink of an eye had his tanto to her neck. Only the feet of the blood clone had appeared and before she could keep concentrating was caught of guard with the kunai to her neck and the clone burst into a puddle of blood.

Ino angrily glared at Kakashi and defiantly put her hands up in a surrendering motion. Kakashi was smirking under his mask by now, Asuma wasn't going to believe any of this when he went back to Konoha.

"I still can't get it down!" She splashed the water frustrated with a stomp of her foot. Kakashi had released her and walked to the snowy lake side trying to dry himself off. Still in her thoughts she slowly made her way to where Kakashi was at and was broken out of her concentration when he spoke to her for the first time that day.

"Water affinity eh? I can see why. I can show you more of them." He looked to see her reaction. "No honestly what I need help in is my wind affinity so I can merge them. I can use water well but still cant control the wind enough to create Ice Justsu's I've read the books and scrolls so I should be able to but I just can't seem to get it down." Ino looked down angry at herself.

"What if I told you I could help you do the hand signs and figure out how much chakra is needed for certain Wind ninjutsus. I may not have an affinity for wind but I'm not called Kakashi of the Sharingan for a reason." Ino felt her hopes rise up again and told him it was a deal. He of course told her what he had told his other students and the words he lived by.

That no one was to be ever left behind because if they were those people were less than scum and would only teach her if she agreed and would follow his most sacred rule. Of course she agreed and reminded him that although team 10 wasn't particularly the strongest they did have the best teamwork and team ethics out of all the other teams and would most likely understand his stance on that more than anyone else.

"============================================================================"

 **Konoha:**

Three weeks after the Sasuke and Kabuto encounter Inoichi found himself in front of Tsunade asking what had been on his mind for days. "Hokage-sama why did you agree for her to stay in Shimo much less be trained by Hatake Kakashi? He will destroy all she's worked for, I know his mind better than anyone and although he is an incredible shinobi he is mentally ill. All his genin left to be trained by different people, he isn't one to work well in a group much less be in charge of my daughters training."

He followed Tsunade around the hospital trying to pry some answers from her. Reaching Kurou's room they entered and finally she spoke up. "You were right when you said she has a high potential to surpass you and become a strong Leaf Kunoichi. I believe Kakashi will have a positive influence on her and her training. From what we've been able to gather from Kurou-san is that she is progressing at a much faster rate than we anticipated. This is good for her until Kurou-san gets better and can finish training her for the Chunin exams."

Inoichi could only nod before turning and leaving Tsunade to continue working on Kurou. Inoichi sought out a place where he could be alone and think and of course the only place that came to mind was the bar he and his teammates usually frequented. As he entered he had expected to see Shikaku there but was surprised to see a worse for wear Asuma slumped over a shot.

Asuma saw him and invited him over to share a drink and maybe talk. "What brings you here so early Inoichi? Usually its Shikaku no you here at this time." He said then laughed his hearty smoke filled laugh. "Just thinking, wondering when she'll be back." Inoichi mumbled as he downed the shot the bartender had just placed in front of him.

Asuma smiled somberly, "It's been a year going on two. I cant believe she's been gone so long. I've run out of excuses to give Choji and Shikamaru. They've been wanting to go after her and bring her back home so they can keep her safe."

Inoichi laughed shallowly and shook his head. "No, if anything that would enrage her and keep her motivated to stay away till she finished what she left to do. She's not coming back until she deems herself worthy and ready to come back."

"Herself? But i thought the shinobi that was training her is currently here in Konoha getting healed and treated by Tsunade-sama. Is she out there on her own?!" Asuma raised his voice. He wouldn't admit it but he did miss the bossy female of their team. It had been a lot quieter without her in practices and missions.

It as boring and unlively not having her around to make things more interesting. He missed their sunshine and he knew Shikamaru was taking it harder than the rest of them. He was going on longer ambassador missions to get away and not face the reality that she had actually chosen to leave. He didn't blame the kid they had been connected to the hip since birth only being born a day before the other.

"Yes herself. She was really hurt by the fact that Shikamaru hadn't chosen her for the retrieval mission and that you as her sensei hadn't volunteered to train her as you had for Shikamaru and Choji. No, she's not alone. I would never leave my sole heir and precious daughter alone. Kakashi is now in charge of her training and will be there until Ino's current teacher gets better and goes back to finish training her." Inoichi said before gulping down one last shot, patting Asuma on the shoulder and leaving the speechless man behind to think over all the information he had given him.

"============================================================================"

 **Shimo 7 month later (1yr & 6m):**

She tired to stay and calm and silent as the water around her from under the water. He was 3 miles away and to her left, he had a lock on her but neither had moved waiting for the opportune moment. Quickly making 2 water clones and a full blood clone she sent them out of the water towards Kakashi. Using his sharingan he was able to tell the clones from the real ones and threw kunai aimed for their heads.

Thinking they would all come undone Blood Ino managed to only get hit in her forearm and continued towards him throwing a barrage of shuriken at him. Ino created 2 more water clones and sent them to help keep distracting Kakashi from her main plan. Kakashi destroyed the clones including the blood clones and barely jumped out of the Syrup Trap Jutsu that Ino had made without his noticing.

He launched towards the spot of water he sensed Ino in but was stopped by two Hyton White Wolfs. One bared his teeth at him while the other rounded him ready to jump into attack mode. He dodged their attacks but hadn't noticed they were forcing him back towards the lake. One handed Ino did the signs for the Ice prison Jutsu without him sensing her actual location.

Once she caught him she dispelled the wolfs and came out of her hiding spot underneath the water. "Gotcha now sensei."She smirked at his gasping form and was about to say more when a kunai was brought o her back. "The hell? How'd you know?" Ino let go of her jutsu and turned defiantly at him out of air. "Had to admit it was a nice plan but you didn't take into consideration my sharingan and didn't sense me underground a few miles away." He said all the while giving her an eye smile.

"I would have had you without it! I want to be able to trap you before the Chunin Exams so ill know I'm ready." She grumbled to herself. Every match ended this way, with her getting closer and closer to catching him but not being able too. She knew she was a lot more stronger considering his spartan way of training but that worked and she was a sponge eager to learn all he had to offer.

She really didn't understand how his students could so easily leave him and go be trained by other people. Sure the other people were the legendary sanin but still that just seemed too harsh to do. Sure she had left to be trained by Kurou but she never once thought she was leaving her team for something else. She knew she was still a part of Team 10 and it would stay that way forever.

Kakashi was odd and had his moments of random absurdity but he was still a great mentor and an even better sensei. She had learned a lot about his past since she would dive into his mind to work on her family's jutsu and he didn't seem to mind it. Any time she had a question he would answer her truthfully and learned just how much he really valued teamwork and his old genin teams even if they weren't around anymore or chose to move on from him. He was a really good guy.

They had gotten closer than she would have thought and she began to like him more and more, as a sensei only of course. He was honest with her and would tell her what she needed work on and what she would do wrong instead of tell her that because she'd be in a team the others would pick up her slack where she wasn't good at.

He would help her and make sure she wouldn't need others to pick up after her. He really wanted her to be proficient enough that if the moment called for it she would be able to handle herself alone. He didn't want her to ever feel like she was weak or not good enough ever again. He had learned from his students that they all needed to be prepared and well equipped to handle the real world. He would never put the priority of another but instead would teach everyone equally if he was given the chance to be a sensei again that was.

She did miss Kurou but in only 2 days she and Kakashi would go and retrieve him from Konoha, in disguise of course. Tsunade, Inoichi, and Kurou wanted to see just how much she had grown since she began her training.

"Though that's a possibly true you must prepare for every scenario. It isn't always going to be like our matches where everything is controlled." He pat the down hearted girl. His time with her showed just how much she had grown not just physically but mentally and emotionally as a kunoichi.

He could safely say she'd surpassed everyone's expectations and as probably the strongest kunoichi of her generation but that may have been just a little biased. "Well time to train my family's jutsu!" Ino looked up at Kakashi with a Cheshire smile.

Kami he hated this part of her training though she was becoming increasingly proficient in it and managing to make changes in it to better benefit herself. She was definitely a crafty one, it also interested him in how her mind worked. The few times she had allowed him to enter her mind he had been blown away at how intricate the layout of it had been.

Just like her father she had been able to make it a replica of Konoha had every building held a memory, a jutsu or a secret she protected with her life. There were traps within traps and if he hadn't entered with her the few times he had gone in he was sure he would have lost his mind and sanity. The only difference between hers and her fathers was that his wasn't just Konoha that represented his minds landscape but many nations. He knew she'd get to that level in time.

By now Ino had caught a few of the animals that roamed the mountain top and had them under her Mind Body Disturbance Technique.. She motioned for Kakashi to stand in the middle of the line. Taking a deep breath she did the hand signs and shouted out "Mind Transfer Jutsu: Split Mind Control!" She felt herself leave her body and split her consciousness into 6 equal parts shooting them towards her targets. Getting control of the animals was always easy but Kakashi was a different.

He always put up a fight saying it would help her in the future and other shinobis would never just easily allow her to take over their minds. Finally trapping him and encasing him in a mental barrier she began making all her hosts do as she instructed. Once she had a tight and secure hold on all her hosts she dove into Kakashi's mind even more and picked out an easy Jutsu for her to do while still inside him.

Choosing the Earth Wall Jutsu she slowly did the hand signs for it and ignored the blood dripping from her nose. Pushing on she slammed him hands while controlling him and pushed his chakra out into the ground. An earthy solid wall shot up out of the ground and covered Kakashi's body completely.

She was so happy she forgot to stay focused and all her mind parts came painfully back at her. The animals all scurried away unsure of why they were out in the open and Kakashi fell to the ground. "How'd I do sensei?" She asked wiping the blood on the back of her hand smiling cheekily at him.

He looked up pretending to think about the answer all while holding his aching head. "Better, you can really hurt a lot of people with this jutsu. Maybe work on using their emotions against themselves or learn to make them feel only pain, it could be even deadlier. Why don't we go to Konoha now? Surprise your cousin and see Hokage-sama as she's been asking to see you."

Ino looked down a little sad, sure she wanted to go back and see her father and cousin but she was falling even more in love with her familial home. It was a part of her and she didn't know how she'd loved so long without it. She could see why her ancestors had chosen such a place to live their live and start their Clan in.

"But only to get Kurou-nii right? I'll get to come back and complete my training with him right?" She asked. "Of course, of course." He answered in a calm tone. "Though we'll have to change our appearances." Ino smiled at that, hopefully she'd finally get to see Kakashi's bare face!

"==========================================================================="

 **The next morning at 4:**

She was in the mist of packing when she found her old purple kunoichi outfit. Picking it up she gently pressed it against her body and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She really had grown in the last year and a half. Her limbs were longer, muscular and leaner but in a nice sculpted toned way.

She was as pale as ever but that was only because of the long winters up in the mountain. Her blonde hair had grown longer than it ever had but was not in a tight side braid. Putting down the outfit she shook her head and smiled somberly at it. She war ridiculous for ever thinking it was proper attire for a kunoichi.

Momentarily she thought of everyone back home and wondered how much they had grown and changed. Surely Choji was still her kind hearted teddy bear and Asuma a chronic chain smoker. Had Choji grown taller than her? Had Asuma gotten older looking? She couldn't use Kakashi as reference since he always wore his mask but she was curious about Asuma. Was Sakura's hair longer now and had she become an amazing medic?

She wondered if Hinata was more confident, if Kiba was still a loud mouth or if Shino was still well Shino. Shikamaru, had he grown out of his lazy habits... probably not she mused. Then a frown found its way onto her face. Had he gotten even stronger and smarter that he nor her team would need her? Had he forgotten her or just not cared all this time that she'd been away?

Quickly she stopped herself from keeping that train of thought going. Kurou and Kakashi had told her not to think too much on romantic relationships and boys saying they would just be distractions to her. Going back to her packing she pulled out her disguise.

It was the long black wig and contacts but this time they were grey. Her outfit consisted of a long black trench coat, under it was a bandue type top made of medical bandages, black shorts and ankle black boots. She had bandages wrapped around her right thigh as well as a Shimo hitai-ate tightly wrapped over the bandages. On her left thigh was her weapons pouch and strapped to her back was a small tanto.

The persona she was supposed to take up was a brash Shimo Nin related to Kakashi's persona. He was supposed to have the same colored eyes and hair as her. While he also wore a trench coat under it was a simple grey shirt paired with black pants and boots.

She quickly got ready and went outside to meet Kakashi by the opening closer to the side of the mountain they were going to go down on. She was flabbergasted when she saw him, Kakashi was gorgeous! His face wasn't covered up and she assumed he had applied make up to conceal the scar on his eye.

It helped that they were the same skin tone, she was sure no one would be able to tell who they were. "My, my sensei. Aren't you a handsome one?" She said as she smiled devilishly at him. Kakashi was already far too used to her teasing ways to be caught of guard and merely shrugged and chuckled in response. "Shall we?" He asked turning to the trail that led down the mountain. "Lets." Ino responded and with that they were off.

"============================================================================"

 **3 Days into their traveling:**

They were a day away from reaching Konoha when they decided to stop at a small village on their way there. They were just going to eat then continue their trek home, choosing to opt out sleep and just make that final stretch home. The sooner they got to Konoha the sooner Ino could see her father and cousin.

They had finally agreed and decided to eat at a dumpling restaurant when they both caught glimpses of two black cloaked figures. The cloaks were decorated in large red puffy clouds, the Akatsuki. Ino had learned more about them from Kakashi and was about to ask him what they should do when he brought a finger up to his lips and signaled her to follow his lead.

Pretending to bicker with him about the weather they tailed the two figures. Linking them up Ino asked Kakashi what they should do. "We will follow them and try to figure out why they are so close to Konoha. Try and stay under radar and hide your chakra. I don't want us to engage them. We will split up and then meet up back at the restaurant in an hour with our finding. Be extremely cautious, this is an A-rank mission I am assigning us. Understood?" He asked her and waited for her approval of understanding before splitting up.

Even though she knew she had gotten stronger she was a realist and she knew she was no match for any Akatsuki member. After the first 35 minutes of following them the two Akatsuki members split up and Ino got a nauseous dreading feeling in the pit of her stomach,

Knowing she had to continue with the mission for the sake of Konoha she followed the member on the right. Keeping a safe distance she kept up with him and would only stop when she felt herself get too close. She reached the outskirts of the village when she lost the shinobi's chakra signature.

Something difficult to do seeing as how she was a sensor, meaning her target was even stronger than she thought. She was about to give up and go back to the designated meeting spot when blood red eyes met with her grey contacted eyes. _Fuck._ Uchiha Itachi.

Of all her luck it would be this psycho path! She wasn't able to even react much less escape when she was pulled into his Tsukuyomi. Instantly she knew she was screwed, there was nothing she could do but that didn't mean she was going to go down without a fight.

The sky was blood red but instead of being trapped or pinned against something as she'd seen Kurou be she was standing freely, facing Uchiha Itachi. He was observing her, studying her. Why he hadn't attacked or killed her was beyond her but she wasn't wasting her time standing idly by. Instead Wolf took her place, Ino's alternate self she had created for moments like this.

Wolf was wracking her brain trying to come up with a plan to get out of his genjutsu alive. Then she remembered that the whole purpose of this specific genjutsu was to mentally traumatize and strip the victim of their basic mental being. Before she began attempting a jutsu she had created specifically for this moment he spoke in a soft velvety voice causing her to stop.

"A Yamanaka. Are you the one that trapped him in his mind long enough to torture him and put him on bed rest? Interesting. Kakashi is with you as well and he's been training you. Well give him my regards." He was reading her thoughts and was slowly being pricked with senbons, stabbing every inch of her body. Blood came out of her mouth and she gasped in pain as she frantically thought for any way to get of his torturous grasp.

It hit her suddenly that all the pain she felt was actually a genjutsu and so long as she bought into it the more harm it would cause her. Seeing as how she was limited in what she could do she decided now was the perfect time to try out her new mind jutsu. It consisted of a genjutsu within a genjutsu with added mental persuasion. She pulled him into her mind then slowly reversed the sense so he was being pricked and stabbed by senbons. She was tricking her own mind and his in turn that she was in charge of the situation and felt no pain.

It wasn't easy considering pain usually ruled over ones mind. Itachi was also not just going to give in so easily but she kept at it. With the help of Wolf being an emotionally detached being she was able to get him to believe he was the one being stabbed and being tortured even thought it was only for a split second. That second was all she needed to enter his mind and pull out his most painful memory, the moment Sasuke no longer saw him as his beloved older brother but a cold killer.

She honestly hadn't expected it to work but it did and although he wasn't screaming in pain of let go of the Tsukuyomi she could see the comatose state he was in. His eyes were now black but before she could try and break the jutsu, as a testament to his strength he snapped out of it and his eyes were back to red.

An eerie grin painted his face. "What is your name Yamanaka?" Caught off guard she answered him coldly. "Ino." He got closer to her and she stepped back in a fighting stance. "I will not hurt you I want to show you something." Not believing him she kept her guard up but was allowed to enter his mind.

He showed her a memory, it was of the other members of the Akatsuki discussing their future plans. Naruto was last on their list to capture, although they still had a year and a half to get him they already had two tailed beasts and would attempt to get Gara's during the next Chunin Exams.

"That is my gift to you for making me feel something again in years. You won't remember this until the next Chunin Exams so be prepared and good luck." With that said darkness over took Ino and she gladly welcomed it. Unbeknownst to her they had only been in the jutsu for a mere 2 minutes.

Kakashi had sensed Ino's chakra flare up and raced to her side hoping her wasn't too late. He arrived to a fainting Ino and a disappearing Uchiha Itachi. "Ino!" Kakashi yelled out to his student and caught her before she hit the ground. Too afraid for her safety he didn't bother trying to follow Itachi or try and find him but instead checked her vital sign before gently picking her up and high tailing it out of there heading straight for Konoha.

"============================================================================"

JenniJ: I'm glad you like it! I know I was also frustrated in how little they showed her growth in the manga and anime. I felt she deserved more and could have been stronger than they portrayed her to be. I will continue to post and write, your review was my motivation to continue on and get this chapter out, thank you so much for your kind words.

Guest: I'll keep trying!

Sweetlilly90: Yeah I felt Kakashi was perfect as a sub for Kurou. He is well versed in many jutsus and can use all the affinities which is why I chose him. I felt he would take this chance to really show how amazing of a teacher he could be and how much his students leaving him really affected him. Kurou will be introduced in the next chapter again!

Guest: I know it was probably not enough interaction between Kakashi and Ino but I hope you got enough and saw the way they both learned from one another. Yeah Kakashi is a rather oddball but I believe Ino would be perfectly fine being taught by him. I love Kakashi but I'm not very good at writing in his point of view. Kurou is almost back! Thank you I will try to continue posting. :D

Yami no Akuma Okami: Kurou really cares for Ino and I believe has given her great advise. Only time will tell how all of this pays off.

ShikaIno1: Thank you for commenting! I know it wasn't long I just don't feel I'm very good at fight scenes but I'm trying to get better at them, I hope you liked this chapter. It's little late but I made it longer to make up for that.


	10. The Wolf and Overprotective 'Parents'

"+++++++++++++++++"

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story!

*When there is typing _like this_ it means it is a thought. Everything else is normal. Enjoy!

"+++++++++++++++++"

The Wolf and Overprotective 'Parents'

"+++++++++++++++++"

He didn't stop once to take a break so by the time he had made it to Konoha he was a distraught mess, a feat not many were able to accomplish. As he reached the large village gates he tried to compose himself enough to give Imuzo both he and Ino's 'clearance papers and forms of identification'.

The girl on his back acting as a weight in his mind and heart of his own inner demons and maddening reminders of his past failures was making it hard for him to stay calm and professional. Kami, if he hadn't been in disguise he could have so easily made it to the hospital and found out what the hell that damn Itachi had done to her. He could only think of his own experience with the man and that alone made his blood run cold.

"Why is she asleep?" Imuzo asked trying to get a better look at the girl to match her up with the picture on the identification papers. "we ran into trouble a ways away and she pushed herself too much. We came to meet with your hokage concerning diplomatic relations and to transport a patient back to Shimo that's been under her care." Kakashi stated calmly not betraying his inner turmoil.

"Ah yes! She should be in the hospital now if I'm not mistaken, lucky for you. Kotetsu here will escort you to her." Imuzo turned to give Kotetsu the reins and went back to sit in his post as gatekeeper.

"Quickly please she's my sister, if you don't mind." Kakashi said in a rushed tone to Kotetsu. He received a simple nod and was soon running behind the chunin through the streets leading up to the hospital.

Upon arrival Kotetsu instructed him to wait in the waiting room as he went to locate and inform the hokage. A few minutes later an ornery and blood covered Tsunade appeared with an overwhelmed and haggard looking Sakura padding behind her. "Ao-san, I wasn't expecting you for another few days... why is Akira-san passed out?" Tsunade asked slightly annoyed.

"We need to talk." He stated, all business now. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at him as if to tell him to go on. "In private. It' rather urgent." He stated obviously glancing at the frazzled and curious Sakura. Quickly catching his drift she sent her student away to continue her studying and motioned for Kakashi to follow her.

Speed walking they made it to Kurou's room and Tsunade quickly put up a sound proof barrier for privacy. Kurou though shocked at first quickly noticed his younger cousin and got up off the bed to allow Kakashi to set her down. "Why is Yamanaka passed out?" She asked not bothering to wait for a response as she checked the young girls vitals.

"We ran into Akatsuki members." Kakashi quickly informed his hokage. "What?!" Tsunade yelled now looking between Kakashi and the limp Yamanaka Heiress. "When, where? Details Hatake!" She yelled as she assessed Ino and tried to find what was wrong with the young girl.

"We ran into them in Kunohe when we stopped there for a quick break and lunch. They split up so we split up and tailed them agreeing to meet at a designated location after a certain amount of tim-" He abruptly stopped as Tsunade and Kurou looked up at him appalled.

"She's just a genin Kakashi, it was suicide of you to do this! What were you thinking?" Tsunade argued and asked now completely terrified of what condition Inoichi's precious daughter was in. If there was anything she was afraid of it was a pissed off Inoichi considering he was the head of T&I and ANBU along with Ibiki and if anything or anyone so much as hurt his daughter all hell would break loose. It didn't help that Ibiki was her godfather and although not many knew he ACTUALLY doted on her and cared about her. The Morino Ibiki.

"We were trying to gather Intel as to why they were so close to Konoha and what business they had in the village. Though I know this doesn't make any of what I did alright you aren't giving her enough credit. She's a lot stronger than you think anyway we were apart for 37 minutes when I lost my trail and sensed Uchiha Itachi." As soon as he said the name both Kurou and Tsunade froze. Tsunade immediately moved her glowing green hands to Ino's head.

"I rushed to her location as quickly as possible but when I got there he was escaping and she was fainting. I believe he had her under his Tsuyokumi." Kakashi finished and looked at his student worry written all over his face. Tsunade was confused by the last bit of information seeing as how she couldn't sense traces of the genjutsu in Ino's mind.

"Kurou-san enter her mind, I don't sense her being under the genjutsu but there has to be a reason for her unconsciousness." Hesitantly Kurou put his hands on both her temples and entered her mind. He didn't want his younger cousin to be in the pain he had been in and considering it was the older of the two Uchiha's she had faced the damage could be ten times worse.

He was at awe to see the state of her mindscape. Last he had been in there it was only a small forest, now it was a large village and even larger mountain behind it. A replica of Konoha and the Yamanaka Mountain, she had taken his words seriously and enforced and strengthened her mind ten fold. Entering the Village he was greeted with villagers but these people were not normal in anyway.

They had no distinguishable features nor did they have faces but it made the village seem more realistic albeit creepy. Walking by said people they would walk around him and avoid touching him at all costs, as if they knew he was a foreign being there. He decided it would be better to not bother said people and instead focused on finding his cousin in the sea of people and abundant terrain.

He first went to what he knew was her home/clan compound but found it completely empty. Momentarily he was relieved not to find her there thinking if he were an enemy it would be too easy to get to her actual conscious mind. He pressed on thinking that she might be atop the mountain but also thought against it seeing as how she wasn't extremely attached to it and most likely put it there to side track any trespassers.

He thought long and hard about the things she had shared with him about her life in the village and things she deemed extremely important to her heart. The only other thing that popped into his mind aside from her Clan and father was her genin team. The had been together since basically birth as most Ino-Shika-Cho teams and she held them closer to her heart than anything else.

Once he reached that answer he went in search of the training ground she told him about but also found it empty, at that point he was beginning to doubt he'd find her and snap her out of whatever had put her in the coma like state. Then it hit him, the BBQ restaurant she had mentioned once or twice.

it was hear teams meeting place for any and everything, although it would be an odd place to be he assumed this was the only other place she could be and only people close to her would know such a place even existed and was an option for hiding her real self.

Quickly making his way to the shopping district of the 'village' he began searching in all the BBQ restaurants he could find. Luckily for him there were only 3 and on his second try at Yakiniku he found her. The inside of the restaurant was more like a flower shop and in the center was a huge sac like structure held up my thick vine like stems.

Some of the flowers were frozen over and he noticed the temperature in the room was almost below freezing. Inside this sac in the center was a curled up Ino and outside acting as a guard was another Ino but this one seemed older and lacked expressions.

As he walked up to the other Ino she quickly got into a deep fighting stance and pulled out a kunai. Kurou put both hands up and spoke in what he hoped was a neutral yet calming tone, "Ino, I'm here to retrieve her." He pointed to the one in the sac. "It's Kurou, your cousin. I mean you no harm." He said slowly kneeling in front of the other Ino

"Kurou?" The other Ino finally spoke after a few moments of what he assumed was her trying to remember such a person. "Ah, yes. It was thanks to you that I was born. I am Wolf." Putting away her weapon and straightening back up she motioned for him to come closer.

"She is resting right now. As soon as that genjutsu was used on her we traded places and I put her in there to keep her safe. You may awaken her and get her out I will not fight it as I am not needed now." Stepping out of Kurous way he moved close enough that he could touch the outer layer of the sac which was wet.

Creating a kunai he gently pierced the sac and quickly stretched out to catch the younger girl as all the water came gushing out. He had turned to thank the other Ino but she was nowhere to be seen, his attention was brought back to his cousin when he felt her slowly stir.

"Kurou-nii?" She asked timidly. Slowly opening her eyes she looked around then back up at her cousin. He noted it was like she was a newborn slowly moving her arms and legs to get a better feel of them and once it seemed she was finally back to her normal self her eyes widened, "Nii-san!" She jumped in his arms and gave him a tight hug causing him to fall backwards.

That sudden movement was what snapped them both back out of her mind and into the real world. Slowly and quite painfully she opened her eyes and saw 2 concerned faces and her cousin slowly waking up as well. "Something on my face?" She asked rather confused by all the staring.

Both Tsunade and Kakashi let out a huge sigh of relief, one they both didn't know they were holding in. Wearily Tsunade turned to the young kunoichi, "Yamanaka what happened? What did Itachi do to you?" Suddenly Ino shot up and all the memories of the attack came rushing back to her.

"He used his Tsuyokumi on me and tried to torture me but I... I stoped it using a new mind technique and Wolf." She looked to Kakashi then to Kurou. "It must have worked because he stopped torturing me and I think he had told me something important..." She looked to her hokage trying hard to remember what exactly he had told her.

"What was it?" They all asked simultaneously. Concentrating harder she tried recalling what it was, "Naruto! They're going to try and extract the tailed beast from within him in a year and a half!" She looked to the completely mortified. Before any of them could speak she continued, "And that they've already captured two other tailed beasts from their hosts. I think that is all her told me... I can't remember any more than that before I fainted."

"Did he say which ones? How were they able to extract them?!" Tsunade asked completely terrified for Naruto's life and sake. Ino looked down upset she couldn't give her any answers, "That's all he said, I wasn't able to extract any information from him forcefully. He was far too powerful. I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

Ino hadn't felt useless in a long while and the feeling was eating at her. Tsunade realized how disheartened Ino was and softened up, "No, that alone is incredible information to know and have. You did well. In fact you should be proud not many can say they've face Itachi and lived. That is a feat in itself and I know Kakashi for one would vouch that."

Kakashi nodded trying to make his student better but was unable to give her all his attention seeing as how Naruto was in even more danger now than it seemed. He couldn't help worrying about Minato-sensei's legacy. Tsunade told Kurou to stay with Ino and put her in a medically induced sleeping state saying what she needed was rest more than anything.

They all looked at the sleeping Yamanaka Heiress and again sighed in relief that at least she was safe and sound. Reluctantly Tsunade agreed when Kakashi said this was a matter they would have to bring up with the council. Realizing she was still covered in another patients now dried blood she told Kakashi she was going to quickly change then they would head to the Tower and call an emergency meeting.

'============================================================================'

 **Council** **Room:**

The council room was a total disarray of confusion and questions from all the clan heads and council members. All of them wanting answers as to why a meeting was called so last minute and the gravity of the situation since it was called and formed so quickly and abruptly.

In the center was Tsunade and Kakashi both already dreading how this day was turning out and not really wanting to see what Danzo and his allies would say about the subject at hand. It was a rather sensitive subject and everyone always seemed to be at a loss when it came to Naruto and all things concerning him.

"Silence!" Tsunade's voice boomed not only sending a tremor in the room but capturing everyone's attention causing the room to immediately get quiet. "Kakashi has gathered new information pertaining to the Akatsuki." A silent dread loomed over the now still and quiet room.

There was no way in hell she was going to mention Ino and her involvement in obtaining the Intel. Not only would Inoichi would raise hell but that would cause the Akimichi and Nara Clan's to back up whatever angry move he would make. It also didn't help that Danzo was always searching for more recruits to join ROOT a branch that was supposed to be disbanded when she became Hokage but that was a whole other mess she didn't want to begin to deal with.

The only one not bothered by the news was an unamused Danzo. Already his men were behind the scene's trying to scrounge up whatever information they could on such news and anyone and anything close to it.

"They have captured 2 Tailed Beasts and are diligently working on gathering the rest in a year and a half's time." Tsunade stated more quietly this time already dreading the fight that was sure to ensure she just hoped Danzo wouldn't but in just this once.

Tsunade's last piece of information caused an uproar with half the populous wanting Naruto to return to the safety the village could provide for him while the other half wanted him to stay with Jaraiya and continue his training.

Slamming his staff loudly broke the arguing that was going on and all eyes were on Danzo. Almost everyone instantly looked at him with mild distaste but quickly hid it. "Which tailed beasts have been captured? If it's any of the ones from our enemy villages we could fight them and overtake them. We would not only have our large forces with us but the Kyubi's power as well. Our success would be absolute and our powerful nation could grow large enough to overtake the rest of the nations. This is the time for us to become a super powered nation; our most opportune moment is here!" He was now standing in the center of the room trying to gather the masses on his side.

Always a war mongrel that one. For a moment it seemed the Hyuga Clan Elders, the Clan Head and the council was going to agree until Kakashi spoke up breaking the awkward silence that was surfacing.

"We do not know which tailed beasts were taken but starting a war right now would cause more harm than good. I know for a FACT that the Yondaime and Sandaime didn't give their lives for this village just to waste their efforts and for us to go back repeat our mistakes of the past and begin an avoidable war. Minato-sensei did not make Naruto the Kyuubi's host just so we could use him as a weapon!" Everyone was stunned by Kakashi's outburst and emotional distress, something he never showed and kept hidden behind his professional mask.

Shikaku was the first to recover, "Kakashi is right. War right now would be pointless and an ignorant move for us to make. We would essentially be betting the villages livelihood and sake on a guess as to which villages lost their beasts and if we guessed wrong we would pay the price. What we should be doing is working with our allies and forming tighter bonds to fight off the real threat facing us all; the Akatsuki. I vote we leave Naruto's well being to Jariya-sama and continue working with our allies for whatever enemies we will all be facing in the future."

Quickly the Akimichi and Yamanaka Clan Head's and Elders agreed and sided with Shikaku and the Nara Clan Elders. Followed by the Sarutobi(Asuma), Inuzuka, Aburame, Senju(Tsunade), and Hatake(Kakashi) Clan head's and Elders. Hiashi Hyuga reluctantly agreed stating that although they were for the war it would be rather childish to just guess at random and fight a nation only to lose because they couldn't stop themselves for their own greed.

Angry to not get his way Danzo sat back down murmuring of about how peace had made everyone weak and they would all regret it someday. Grinning Tsunade quickly called the meeting to an end before anyone else could have the opportunity to speak or ask unwanted questions. As she left she was followed by Kakashi, Inoichi and an observant Shikaku who's questions were going to be answered whether she liked it or not.

 **Back In Tsunade's Office:**

As soon as everyone entered her office Tsunade went to work and immediately put up her sound barrier. "Alright let's make this quick. I have something that needs my attention and am only going to talk for a few minutes. What do you want to know Shikaku?" Tsunade sat down on her chair behind her desk pulling out her sake bottle and taking a small swig of it. "Ino was with Kakashi during his Intel mission, is she alright?" Shikaku asked in the Nara's signature monotone.

"Nothing ever gets passed you... Yes she was with him. Yes she's alright save for a few cuts and bruises. You had asked me about the man, Kurou-san, I was treating from Shimo months ago and I had ignored you. You were correct when you assumed he was the shinobi training Yamanaka Ino. She had been in his care since she had left and was only put under Kakashi as a substitute until Kurou-san had gotten better. He came here because they had run into Sasuke and on their way here to pick up Kurou-san she and Kakashi ran into Uchiha Itachi and his partner. No we don't know anymore that what was told at the meeting, that was all the information Ino could gather from him. Yes I know it was dangerous and have already reprimanded Kakashi for it. Anything else?" She asked chugging the remains of the sake.

Shikaku stood their quietly obviously going through everything he had learned and stayed that way for a moment longer. "I would like to see-" Shikaku was cut off mid sentence by a panic stricken Inoichi, "She whAT?! Is my princess really okay or are you just saying that? I need to see my baby! I swear to Kami if anything happened to her you two" he said while pointing to Kakashi and Tsunade not caring that she was his Hokage, "will pay and I will not be merciful! I want to see her as well." By now Shikaku was restraining Inoichi and could only nod his head in agreement with his distressed teammate.

She knew Inoichi would react that way but knowing that Shikaku agreed and was on Inoichi's side made it that much more terrifying. She had heard how all 3 clans doted on the Yamanaka Heiress and saw her as their own daughter but she didn't think the stoic Nara Head would actually show it much less agree with the threats his teammate was spewing. "We were just going there now but I need you to calm down Inoichi. I cannot and will not take you to her if you don't CALM DOWN!" Tsunade used her assertive voice and quickly regained control of the situation.

Straightening himself out Inoichi put on his shinobi mask and only nodded his head in agreement. He was far too worried and angry to use words and if Shikaku hadn't been there he was sure he'd be in one of the T&I jail cellars by now. "Shall we." Shikaku stated in a bored fashion. If Tsunade hadn't been working so closely to the man she'd have thought that he didn't care but she could tell by the small tremor in his left hand that he was just as angry and worried as his more vocal teammate. Great 2 worried fathers, she was much more suited for an all out war if it broke out in that exact moment than these two worrying about their "precious little baby girl". Kami help her now.

Luckily she was still asleep so they didn't get too worked up but they all stated they would be on standby so they could be at her side once she woke up. _Terrific_. Tsunade only allowed Kurou in the room seeing as how it was his room and made all the others either go back to work or stay in the waiting room.

 **The Next Day:**

Ino had awoken to a quietly sleeping Kurou by her bedside. At first she thought she was still dreaming and was about to continue sleeping when all the events from the day before came rushing back into her mind. Now she remembered, Tsunade had knocked her out! _Damn Sanin._ Slowly she sat up being careful not to wake her cousin but of course that was an impossible feat since he quickly woke up.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? I'll go get everyone!" She had never seen her cousin so excited and didn't want to interrupt him but she shot her hand out to him and grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "What's going to happen know, are we going to be allowed to go back to Shimo and continue training?" Ino asked for once scared that they wouldn't allow her to leave with her cousin and continue her training. To not be able to go back to her familial home and see its wonder and beauty one last time.

Not that she didn't like being home or her village but she knew she still needed to continue her training and Kurou hadn't finished teaching her all he knew. "They are deciding that now. I honestly don't know little wolf." Kurou wasn't going to lie to her but if he was allowed to be honest he was hoping she'd be able to return with him and continue her training. Though it may be out of selfishness he felt she had come too far to just stop in the middle of her training but her also understood why they would choose to keep her in the village.

After the latest events she was in it was obvious she, as a Yamanaka and an heiress to top it off was too valuable to Konoha to lose. It would soon spread that she had survived and encounter with Uchiha Itachi, things like that always seemed to leak out and once it did she would be watched more carefully and a bounty would surely be put on her head.

A thought he wasn't particularly fond of, his only wish was to keep her safe (he knew it was a stupid wish especially because of their profession but he couldn't help it), something he knew was impossible. She was about to speak when the room's door was slammed open. The Hokage was the first to appear followed by an ecstatic Inoichi and two bored Kakashi and Shikaku.

Kakashi and Tsunade began putting up the sound proof barrier while Inoichi went straight for his daughter and gave her a gentle hug, "Princess! You look... worse for wear but other than that beautiful! I'm so happy to finally see you after so long. My you've grown, you're looking more and more like your mother." he said with a happy tear running down his face. Ino embraced her father and could only wipe his tear away and smile cheerily at him.

"She really had, but have you grown as a Kunoichi?" Tsunade didn't want to interrupt their sentimental moment but she had to get down to the point. Plus being in a small room with so many people easily made her restless, funny how it didn't happen when she was operating on people. She was also curious to see what the young kunoichi could do especially since she was able to go against both remaining Uchiha's and tell the tale.

"If you'd like to see my progress I'd be more than happy to show you Tsunade-sama, I also want to see what my sensei's woud have to say about it." Ino wasn't about to give up on an opportunity to show them all what she'd learned and get feedback from all the people in the room.

She felt she needed to validate herself and her training to show the Hokage that they made the right choice in sending her away and to possibly increase her chances in continuing her training. Her father seemed hesitant about where this was going, she was in no condition to be fighting or training; at least that's what he believed.

Although he understood the need for her to continue her training she was still his baby girl and his parental instincts screamed for him to lock her up somewhere no one could reach her and keep her safe under his watchful eye. He knew that would only enrage his daughter and eventually push her farther away and continue her training.

"Do you feel up for it Yamanaka? I'd understand if you wanted to rest some more and spend time with your family." Tsunade said considerately, she would understand if that's what she wanted to do but truthfully she wanted to see how much stronger Ino had gotten.

From what she had read in Ino's file and what she had seen in the little time she was a hokage didn't impress her, in all honesty she didn't understand how the girl actually managed to become a genin. She wasn't good in ninjutsu (aside from her families jutsu which was only useful when she was being protected if not she'd be dead), her genjutsu was mediocre and her taijutsu was bismol at best. It baffled her how such a girl was able to hold her own again both Uchiha's.

Even though both time's she had gotten incredibly lucky and hadn't had to fight them physically, the fact that she had now gotten out of two Tsuyukomi's and escaped with minimal damage was a feat in itself. She also wanted to see how much Ino had learned under Kakashi's tutalige considering how his track record as a teacher was disastrous. It was also a test to see what he was capable of teaching and how much he had learned when it came to being a teacher and mentor.

"I feel fine just a mild headache but other than that ready for anything you throw my way!" Ino said enthusiastically; ready to show them all she'd learned and worked hard for. "Alright then, get your disguise ready. You will have a match against Kakashi here." Tsunade said pointing to Kakashi then gave Ino a large grin, "Remember have the intent to kill so we really see the level in which you are in." Tsunade stated eager to see the outcome and if it meant she got out of doing paperwork for another hour or two was just icing on the cake.

Before telling Ino the location of the match and leaving she used her mystic palm technique to heal and rejuvenate her. Kurou handed her the scroll that contained her Shimo clothes and costume before stepping out with an uneasy Inoichi.

Ino slowly stood up trying to feel out her own body hoping she wouldn't regret this and was surprised by how light and not in pain her body was. Tsunade was amazing! Quickly changing into her outfit from traveling with Kakashi opting out the trench coat. She strapped on her weapons pouch and Frost Hitai-ate on her upper left thigh.

She had to stay in character in risk of being found out and consequentially being asked or most likely forced to stay by her Clan Elders or worst by the Council. Securing her wig clips and putting her long black hair in a tight side fishtail braid she put on her grey contacts. Checking herself one last time before leaving the room she put all her other belongings in her scroll then began making her way to training ground 3 with her father and cousin.

Her father was so shocked by her appearance that he told her that I'd he hadn't been told it was her he wouldn't have recognized her. As they were leaving the hospital they passed by Sakura and Lee and although inside Ino was freaking out, outside she kept her cool and not only passed them without any trouble but they didn't even notice her only greeting her father and cousin.

With that small interaction Ino felt more confident in herself and walked tall and proud towards the training group. As they were making their way there they passed quite a lot of her classmates seeing as how training ground 3 was the farthest than all the other. Catching a glimpse of Hinata and Kurenai Ino wondered if Asuma was near by. He usually was with her when neither of them were busy. It was so obvious they were going steady.

It would be so easy to go and see him or find him and Choji and Shikamaru... but what if they were mad at her for leaving. For not telling them and never getting into contact with them on her whereabouts and how she was doing. Did they even care she was gone? Where they doing better without her? _No!_ Now wasn't the time to think of such things she had to focus on this fight and how she'd go about it.

Kakashi had actually been an amazing teacher and had so much knowledge to offer. So she knew she had to be smart about this match and couldn't afford to make any silly mistakes. The rest the walk was done in silence since Ino was trying to come up with the perfect stratagy to help her take down Kakashi.

It didn't help that he knew the layout of the grounds; actually she had many disadvantages but that didn't mean she wouldn't try her damndest. When they arrived Ino wasn't surprised to see a 'Shimo' ninja leaning against a tree lazily reading. Of course he would be incognito, it would be a dead giveaway who she was if others saw her sparing with him or worse question why a Shimo nin would be fighting against a Leaf nin.

Even though Tsunade wasn't in the clearing Ino knew she was watching them closely, she could sense her. Going towards Kakashi she stopped a few feet away from him and waiting for him to begin explaining the rules that the spar would consist of.

Clearing his throat and finally straightening up he began explaining the rules in his usual low bored tone, "Alright Hokage-sama and I have decided this will be a no rules match. Though the objective will be for you to take this bell off my person it won't be the only way we will determine the winner and your growth. It will be also determined by a points system, meaning whoever lands the most hits to the chest or successfully attacks with any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu will receive points. The one with the most points wins or if you take the bell away and can keep it away til midnight. Easy enough right?" He smiled at his pupil knowing by the look on her face that she was already coming up with a plan and other backup plans on how to tackle this match.

"We will begin in 15 minutes once noon hits. You also have to be ready for random attacks by Kurou here and make it to the end without calling it quits." His smile grew even more seeing the disdain on her face. With that said her father wished her luck and went to where Tsunade was at.

Before Kurou left to hide his parting words were "With intent to kill." An almost devious yet excited smile appeared on her face but quickly disappeared as she went into what she called her Kunoichi Persona.

She knew her only chances of making it was if she found any bodies of water and kept her distance from Kakashi only using long range attacks. Kakashi was a strong, smart fighter in ever sense and that meant he could handle his own in any type of fight but as his student she had learned that once he had anyone in close range it usually meant the end for his opponents.

Tsunade appeared before them, recited the regulations for the match then looked to both parties making sure they understood. Receiving nods as their approval she motioned for them to stand on their assigned starting points. Taking one last deep breath Ino steeled her thoughts and emotions then got into a low fighting stance and waited eagerly for the match to start.

"BEGIN!" Tsunade's voice boomed casing many birds to fly off.

"============================================================================"

Guest: Here it is! Sorry it took longer than usual but I'm trying to get them our to you all! I Hope you like it!

Guest: It's about to get really good or at least that's my opinion ;)

Guest: I'm working on them I promise!

Guest: Yeah I always felt bad for Kakashi since in the end everyone he loved ended up in a sense leaving him but Ino will not and vis versa. Though they may not be in an actual team they are still student and teacher and like she had told him if anyone understands that bond it'd be her and all the members in team 10. Yeah with all the worried 'parents' who knows if she'll be able to go back. Gotta keep reading to find out!

Sweetlilly90: I am too even though I'm writing it so it feels a little biased on my part but I'm glad you like her so far. Yeah I always thought Kakashi was a great teacher and being Ino's teacher us just easy for me to write. It came so naturally so I'm happy I chose him. They including Shikaku will have a lot to say don't you worry. It will pay off, wolf and Itachi giving her that Intel. A little more to find out and for the Chunin Exams to begin!

Shizuka Kino: I'm happy you like it! :D

Guest: Yeah Kick ass! xD

JenniJ: Estou tão feliz que você gosta, é sempre bom ouvir de você. Sim, isso sempre me fez sentir por ele, porque, além disso, todos da sua equipe genin tinham morrido, além de Obito, é claro. Sim, eu pensei que ele poderia contribuir muito para o crescimento da Ino e eles seriam capazes de trabalhar muito bem juntos. Eu sou, eu tenho algo grande que vem acima! Mal posso esperar para que todos possam ler e descobrir. Vou tentar obter mais rápido.

ShikaIno1: I'm happy you do and I know I'm just not very good at writing fighting scenes but one is coming up soon and i worked very hard on it. It's way longer than any other I've written so I hope you like it!

KassieJean: Glad you love it!


	11. Ino and Wolf

"+++++++++++++++++"

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story!

*When there is typing _like this_ it means it is a thought.

 **KC** = Kakashi Clone

 **IC** = Ino Clone

 **BI** = Blood Clone Ino

Everything else is normal. Enjoy!

"+++++++++++++++++"

Ino and Wolf

"+++++++++++++++++"

Both were staring at each other with such intensity they were paralyzed in place, each one trying to beat the other by intimidation. One would automatically assume Kakashi would win immediately but Ino wouldn't be beat so easily. Her heart beating like a jackhammer waiting no anticipating when he'd strike.

Sweat was already forming on her brow and her hands were clammy, this was going to be the match that determined how much she'd grown and whether or not she'd continue her training in Shimo. Finally the last bird flew off, away from the knowing danger and destruction it knew was about to befall that small piece of land.

Not taking her eyes off Kakashi she was awestruck by the sheer speed her came at her. Not missing a beat she began doing the hand signs to create an earthy wall. She needed something to put distance between them and although it wasn't the strongest jutsu she knew it was the easiest and quickest. Once it shot out of the ground and over her she made two Blood Clones, telepathically she ordered them to scatter and try to buy her some time.

Kakashi had not wasted anytime and easily destroyed the wall with a mere push, sniffing the air her tried to smell out the real Ino. Quickly realizing she had made Blood Clones he created his own shadow clones and each Kakashi followed their targets.

Ino knew she had a slim upper hand since Kakashi couldn't tell apart the Blood Clone's and her real self but she knew it would only be a small amount of time before he beat her clones and was on her tail once again. Remembering what she had been taught by Kurou she looked around for animal prints, moss or clusters of insects to lead her to any type of body of water.

Once she was surrounded by water her chances of capturing or at least having a fighting chance would increase and be able to use more high ranking jutsu's. She didn't use any chakra to enhance her speed knowing it would only result in tiring her out and draining her chakra. She had to preserve it as much as possible if she was going to face both Kakashi and Kurou.

All the Spartan training and times Kakashi had made her go up and down the mountain had increased her stamina, speed and endurance making this a cakewalk. Still running she tried to pinpoint his and Kurou's location using her sensing abilities but was only able to find Kakashi and his clone's location. Kurou was most likely masking his chakra knowing she was a sensor ninja.

Kakashi wasn't too far off one of her clones tail while a clone of his own was on hers. Creating two Water Clones she instructed them to lay out as many traps as they would before Kakashi's clone caught up and to lay out explosive tags with the traps. Promptly they began laying out wire traps, log traps and tree branch traps that would detonate once any amount of pressure would be put on them.

Ino knew the traps wouldn't really do much but they were a way to keep Kakashi a little busy while she kept on searching for water. After they were done laying out the traps Ino instructed a clone to go and keep Kakashi's clone busy. Ino went back to her search for water as her clone went to face KC.

IC was face to face with KC and neither wasted time. They went for each other aggressively; CI tried to take him head on with a jumping roundhouse kick to his head but was easily blocked mid-swing. KC grabbed a hold of IC's ankle and flung her back against a tree hard effectively causing IC to dissolve into water. Not missing a beat KC was off going the way CI had come from.

It had given Ino enough time to get a head start and leave her other clone in her place. CI had waited in the shadows instead of facing KC head on and threw senbon needles his way. KC easily dodged them and had thought her aim was horrid, little did he know she had aimed at the explosive tag and had detonated it effectively blowing both of them up.

Hearing a loud explosion from the way she had come she knew her traps had been set off. She tried to sense her clone of KC but was unable so she knew her clone had succeeded in eliminating KC. That also meant real Kakashi would be on her trail soon and she desperately needed better plan. Finding many overlapping animal tracks she began to follow them knowing they would lead her to a water source soon.

 **Kakashi's P.O.V:**

He was hot on what he had assumed was her trail until he felt a clone of his disappear signaling him of Ino's actual whereabouts. Her Blood Clone must have also sensed it because as soon as he turned to make a break for the location his clone had been at he was stopped by a kunai thrown towards his head.

Kakashi effortlessly dodged it but was confronted with a feral looking BI. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to leave without defeating the blood clone he did the hand signs for the fireball jutsu and sent them her way. Leaping into the air she gracefully dodged them and threw shuriken his way as the smoke was beginning to clear.

She had sensed him coming at her and had back flipped away all while throwing more shuriken his way. Activating his sharingan he easily dodged the oncoming attack and was able to create an earth wall when he saw her do the hand signs for her Ice Shuriken Barrage Jutsu. Unbeknownst to him she had faked it and made her way over the wall in seconds.

Realizing this Kakashi made to jump away and out of range but was caught by her Ice Shuriken Barrage. Only a few had actually hit him as he moved away and out of her attacks reach. BI not wanting to risk it also put some distance between them to plan out her next move. She had an explosive tag under her arm and was ready to use it as a last resort but didn't want to use it just yet.

She was about to move away and use an Ice Jutsu on him when suddenly a tanto was in her chest. "Don't get distracted." Was all Kakashi whispered as her blood splattered all over his trench coat. As he dug his tanto deeper into her she held onto his arm with a sly smile on her face, "Same to you sensei." She activated the explosive tag and held his arm with a death grip.

Kakashi quickly ripped off coats sleeve and ran away avoiding blast from killing him. Debris had cut into his now bare arm and had he not been wearing a coat his back would have been scorched. Immediately he took off the blazing coat and tended to his wounded arm. His heart was beating rapidly and he actually had to stop and look at the destruction the tag had caused.

A smile actually appeared on his face as he watched his coat become engulfed in flames. Slowly and quite painfully pulling out whatever twigs and splinters he could from his arm he said aloud, "With intent to kill hu?" Finally bandaging up his arm he looked up at the sky with excitement clear in his eyes. This was getting interesting.

 **Tsunade and Inoichi's P.O.V:**

"Tsunade-sama I do not think it's fair to send Kurou after her when she already has to deal with Kakashi. Please call him back!" Inoichi asked respectfully but full of worry. "Inoichi this is to test her abilities as a kunoichi and although as elite shinobi we must trust that they have taught her accordingly. Out in the real world she could be sent to out and have to fight more than one opponent on her own without backup. You of all people should understand this. Our profession is never clean or safe, it is unforgiving and unpredictable."

Slightly softening up she continued, "She knows them and their fighting styles so she's not at a severe disadvantage. If anything as a Yamanaka she might have an advantage on them considering you raised her to be even better than you. I know she taught her how to fight psychologically and in that aspect she could beat most." She turned her gaze back to the fight between Kakashi and BI and made Inoichi watch.

When he saw them fight and how BI hadn't given up even to the end Tsunade continued, "I wouldn't have allowed her to partake in such a test if I had doubts in her. We must believe in her growth and abilities." Inoichi was only able to nod his head slowly, still flabbergasted by what his daughter (clone) had just done. Ino had indeed grown.

 **Ino's P.O.V:**

"Finally!" She yelled out. She had come to a clearing with a large river. Instantly she went to work on setting her plan out. Speedily making another Blood Clone she winced in pain but ignored it and instructed her to use the Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Underwater jutsu) and only appear when Kakashi was in a vulnerable position or she needed her.

Once blood clone Ino was under water Ino did the hand signs for the Kirigakure no Jutsu and made it so the vicinity of the water was covered in a thick mist, one even she couldn't see through. Not that she needed too and waited silently for Kakashi's arrival to finally go on the offensive. 13 minutes later she felt her last remaining Blood clone aside from the one hiding underwater disappear and she knew he was coming for her.

Waiting there she had to slow her fast beating heart and calm her breathing. She hadn't noticed just how excited she was to finally face him and she knew she would have to make it this count if she wanted to pass this test. Slowly bandaging up her arm (where she had cut to make blood clones) she tried to sense his location. He was close, very close.

 **Kakashi's P.O.V:**

Kakashi was actually having _fun,_ the traps had been laid out perfectly and effectively. Although they were pretty basic ones the way Ino had laid them out together made them quite deadly. Of course he hadn't been caught by them but he began to see her love for explosive tags.

He was to blame for her new pyrotechnic love of course but she had picked it and trap making so quickly he couldn't be bothered by how her father might feel about it. The blood clone had finally been taken down and judging from the location Ino had found the river. Releasing his other clone he made his way to the river.

He hadn't noticed how much time had passed since they started the match but that showed just how much he was enjoying himself. It was very odd of him to be this excited but he hadn't known teaching someone and seeing their growth could be so rewarding.

But now was time to take things more seriously so he composed himself and made his way to the clearing next to the river. When he saw the thick mist he became more cautious. Her scent had vanished which meant one of two things; 1: she had submerged herself in the water eliminating her scent and was gone or 2: this was a trap and she was waiting and watching him.

He knew he had to be careful but he wanted to rile her up and actually have a confrontation. With his sharingan activated and a kunai in hand he slowly made his way into the mist. Immediately kunai and shuriken were thrown at him from every which way and hit their mark dead on but instead of a bloody mess his body poofed into a log. He had initially thought that that little act would give her location but it did not.

Not wanting to be put in a vulnerable position he quickly did the hand signs for the Haisekishou. Inhaling a deep breath of air and holding it in his chest for a second he then expelled a large cloud of ash from his mouth. Enveloping the mist with his ash he waited for the ash to set then with a click of his teeth ignited the sooty substance.

He watched the fire take over and waited, ready for an attack from Ino but she didn't jump out of the fire. Panic slowly set as the ball of fire began to recede but was vanished when the eerie mist from before came back.

 **Ino's P.O.V:**

Instantly she smelled the ash, seeing as how she was used to this particular technique thanks to Asuma so she submerged herself in the river and waited for the massive fire to disappear. Instead of coming out of the water and giving her location she created another heavy mist before emerging. Conserving her chakra she waited silently until she could sense Kakashi close enough.

Before she could attack a kunai wized passed her head nipping her ear. _Shit, what was that!_ Covering her ear and wincing at the pain she looked around frantically trying to find the source of the kunai. Quickly sensing another presence next to her she ducked out of the way from a kick aimed for her head that came from Kurou.

Still in shock by her cousin's appearance she was unable to dodge the roundhouse kick to her chest by Kakashi. Hearing a loud crack come from her ribs she was unable to stop from skidding across the river like a rag doll. All the air in her lungs had escaped making it hard for her to control her chakra causing her to slip under the rippling currents.

Coughing up blood she gasped trying to breathe in as much air as she could but stopped when she sensed both her sensei's coming at her and quickly approaching. She knew she had to act fast and remembered her blood clone still under the water, that gave her an idea. It would require a large quantity of chakra but if she pulled it off she could possibly get the bell and go back to running and hiding.

Now above the water she quickly dodged the axle kick Kurou had thrown her way and back flipped fast enough to also dodge the fireballs Kakashi had aimed at her. Slightly wheezing she ignored the burning pain coming from her bloody ear and chest and gathered chakra in the palms of her hands.

Finally having amassed enough chakra she slammed them onto the water top. Kakashi and Kurou had been running towards her and didn't sense the large wave Ino had made coming their way. Caught off guard by the massive wave both men were swallowed by it. Under water they didn't sense her blood clone swim up behind Kurou and trap him in a water prison.

Ino had yet again submerged herself under water so when Kakashi resurfaced and didn't see her he put up his guard. BI and Kurou came out of the water and once Kakashi saw the predicament Kurou was in he knew he didn't have much time. Moving fast Kakashi began throwing a series of combo kicks and punches at what he assumed was the real Ino.

Unable to block and dodge all the attacks while simultaneously keeping Kurou imprisoned BI released him and did some hand signs Kakashi had never seen before. Once BI was done she touched Kurou (who had been hacking up water and gasping for air) on the arm. Ice began to form and slowly cover his body effectively weighing him down and dragging him under water.

A kunai had pierced Bi in the head and for a second Kakashi had thought he had delivered a killing blow to his student but then she burst in a bloody mess. Ino suddenly appeared behind him with a tanto to his back and with a stone cold face she finally spoke, "Sensei before we continue you might want to save your partner. You see soon he'll be completely out of air and 6 feet under."

Kakashi could see Kurou struggling to break the Ice that was covering his whole body but from the looks of it, it wasn't normal Ice. _Maybe it has something to do with her Kekkei Genkai._ He though. "Didn't you say anyone that abandoned their friends or comrades were worse than scum." She cooed at him in an almost mocking and tormenting manner.

Yes it was a dirty trick but she knew it was the only chance she had to escape and try to regain her strength. She was a Yamanaka first and foremost so these types of mind games came second nature to her. Seeing the torn emotions on her sensei's face was painful but she had done it because she knew he would save her cousin.

Kurou was never in any actual danger, she'd never do that. Her cousins whole body was covered in ice and was sinking deeper. Kakashi seemed unsure of his next move for a split second but jumped in after his partner. Ino had gone under too and had swam up next to Kakashi easily taking the bell off his pants belt loop.

She swam to the surface as quickly as she could and once she was out of the water she went into the forest at an unprecedented speed. Gripping her left side she continued at a desperate pace knowing she had to put as much distance between herself and her sensei's. She knew Kakashi could hold his breath for quite some time and her cousin was fine inside his icy prison so she continued running for a good 20 minutes before breaking the Ice Jutsu.

Leaning against a tree she looked at her rib and winced when she saw the ugly black and blue colors forming. Carefully she took out a soggy gauze and wrapped it around her chest making sure to add enough pressure to it to compress the bruising area. Her ear wound had started coagulating and hardening so she made sure to tend to it as well. She looked herself over for any other major wounds and treated them before continuing on. She had sensed another two presences by her but decided not to pay attention to them and keep going.

 **Kakashi's P.O.V:**

He hadn't expected Ino to have been able to create a wave of that magnitude but took the attack in strides. He knew the Yamanaka's were known for their abilities to control minds and fuck with others psyche but he never fathomed Ino would pull like this on him. Especially because she knew how losing his teammates had affected him.

For a split second he had wanted to call her bluff but kept remembering what her cousin had told her right before all this began. 'Intent to kill.' He actually commended her for going through with it, they had treated this as a real life battle and it just showed how committed she was and how serious she was taking it.

Jumping in he went after Kurou then a few second later he could feel Ino sneak up behind him and take the bell. He hadn't bothered to stop her considering his partner was still sinking deeper and deeper and would probably not make it at the rate he was going. The whole fiasco proved more difficult than he thought when he couldn't seem to lift the Ice Prison and everything he hit it with seemed to only strengthen the icy mass.

He tried using the Fireball Jutsu but because he was currently under water it wasn't as strong and effective as it normally was. He didn't know how long he had been down there but knew he was running out of time, they both were. He could see Kurou was frozen in place and it worried him because his eyes were also closed.

Soon flashbacks of a dying Rin and Obito were rushing through his mind and he became somewhat frantic trying his damnedest to pierce the ice with his tanto. His mind began to forget that it was all still a test for Ino and began to think it was real, all rationality escaped him and he stayed frantic in his effort to release and save Kurou.

Funny thing about PTSD is that all sense of security and rationality goes out the window when your relive past trauma and from the looks of it Kakashi wasn't faring all that well. As his eyesight was beginning to blur and all common sense was leaving him making things seem extremely bleak the Ice Prison burst.

Just like that Kurou was no longer in his ice tomb and swimming towards him. Kakashi felt a sense of relief wash over him along with the darkness that was now taking him. Yes if anything as long as Kurou survived this he could go in peace.

 **Tsunade and Inoichi's P.O.V:**

Silence loomed over both spectators as they awaited for the duo to resurface, both had been blindsided by such turn of events. Inoichi was shocked by what he had seen, never in his wildest dreams had he considered Ino would be an ice user. A water user yes, had he expected her to be able to complete such a high ranked water jutsu before? No definitely not, but that didn't mean it wasn't fathomable.

The Ice Affinity was what threw him for a loop, he remembered of only one Yamanaka ever in decades to be able to posses such abilities. How his daughter had been able to or why was a mystery to him but he did pride his self in knowing it showed how much of a Yamanaka Ino really was. Still trying to make sense of the situation and lost in thought he was snapped out of it by Tsunade's boisterous laugh.

As he looked up to check if his Hokage had finally lost her mind he saw both shinobi out of the water and on the riverside one gasping for air and all the while trying to resuscitate the other. It was a sight he never had imagined he's witness, Hatake Kakashi throwing up water and gaging all the while freaking out.

Inoichi could see the anxiety clear as day in Kakashi's eyes and saw as it slowly receded when he realized and remembered what was going on. He would have to ask and make sure he was really okay later, Ino really had taken this seriously and was using everything in her arsenal to show just how much she'd grown. He looked over to Tsunade and was still far too stunned to speak.

"She has definitely improved wouldn't you agree Inoichi?" She said still laughing and nudging his side. "Even her skills as a Yamanaka have improved, as head of T&I you should be proud! Ice affinity eh? I have never heard of a Yamanaka capable of it much less anyone from Konoha. This has gotten a lot more interesting wouldn't you say?" She looked to Inoichi who was still trying to process everything and merely nodded.

The sky was slowly getting darker and she knew there were only a few more hours left for this test to be over but she was secretly hopping shed be able to witness more surprises from the young kunoichi. She looked on to where the other two shinobi were at as could see them both laughing. _I guess even they didn't expect her to go this far but must be extremely proud of their student._

 **Ino's P.O.V:**

Those two chakras from earlier still hadn't left and were actually gaining on her. From what she could feel from being close to both kakashi and her cousin was that these two currently tailing her were not them. Which made things worse considering she was in Shimo gear and from another persons perspective she would understand how they could think she was an enemy nin.

She could tell they were strong shinobi from the amount of chakra she could feel coming from them making her want to steer clear of them. She knew she wasn't allowed to tell anyone her true identity but to what extent was she supposed to go along with it. She didn't want to fight he fellow shinobi but she also didn't want to get caught and forced to throw away all she had worked hard for in this match.

Quickly she went to a large oak tree and put up a henge. As soon as it was in place she masked her chakra hoping such a trick would help her lose her pursuers. She stayed as still as she could making sure to blend with the trees large trunk and held her breath as she felt them just a few feet away. She hadn't been able to stay still or stop since her encounter with her sensei's making all the pain from her wounds resurface.

Her adrenaline was now gone and the fight or flight mood she had been on had worn off causing her to really feel the pain tenfold. Not able to think straight she started coming up with scenarios that could occur if they found her and since this was meant to be a secret between her family and the hokage she knew the only outcome would end with a confrontation.

They were there. She could feel the presence of two other individuals right on top of her and all she could do was pray to Kami that they kept going. "Hehehe she thinks she can hide from us. Isn't that cute?" She heard a deep voice whisper slyly to the other person. _Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I supposed to do?!_ She couldn't think straight and was taken back when her henge was destroyed and in front of her were two cloaked, masked shinobi.

"Looks like we found a little rabbit Hawk. Oh she looks to be in bad shape, we should take her with us and help. Would you like that little rabbit?" The one with a weasel mask said in a sinister tone. _ANBU? Why are they here?!_ Ino knew she couldn't take on ANBU members much less two and was trying to come up with a plan to get out of such a situation alive but the fatigue and pain was setting in quickly causing her to lose her balance as she took a step back.

She could feel her eye sight blurring and her legs giving out on her and that's when the shinobi with the Hawk mask punched her in the gut with so much force blood came up and her body doubled over. Now on the floor she coughed up more blood and gripped her stomach trying to figure out a way to stay alive. That's when it happened, in her subconscious Wolf carried her real self into the bubble she had created long ago to protect herself and was immediately cocooned in ice. "Rest. I will take care of you." Ino vaguely heard wolf whisper before she left in the blink of an eye. She was safe.

 **Wolf's P.O.V:**

 _Two enemies, extremely strong and dangerous._ Wolf thought assessing the situation she was currently in. There was no way she would allow more pain to be inflicted on her person. The masked shinobi where about to attack again when she immediately released her Mist Jutsu and jumped away from their attacks. Knowing she had to act fast she flew through the hand signs for her Double Ice Wolf Jutsu.

Slamming her hands on the ground two large white wolf's appeared and went to stand on either sides of her. With a gust of air her misty cloak was blown away and in front of her stood both shinobi. "Looks like our little rabbit has claws. Well shall we play?" The one in the weasel taunted. She knew they'd be fast but hadn't expected them to be on her in seconds.

Her wolfs took multiple hits and tried their hardest to protect their master. Hawk had easily be able to escape the wolf's attacks and was able to kick Wolf's head sending her flying and slamming into a tree trunk. He was coming for her but was stopped by large fangs digging into his right thigh. Weasel had just managed to burn and destroy his opponent and was advancing on her when she decided now was her only chance to use her families jutsu and although that would give her away she knew it was the only way to stop them from possibly killing her.

Channeling the remaining chakra she had she split her mind in two and aimed them at her attackers. Everything went quiet as all 3 bodies fell gracelessly to the floor and the remaining Ice wolf stayed by its masters side. She could feel both shinobi struggling against her and was almost kicked out but was able to gain control. She could see both men but was unable to identify them as she'd never seen them.

The odd thing was they didn't have the normal ANBU tattoo on their shoulders she knew they should have considering her father had his and had told her how all ANBU members had it. "Why do you not have the proper tattoo on your shoulder?" She asked Hawk who was a rather plain looking man with black hair and eyes and not real distinguishable features. He stayed silent and only looked at her with such animosity. "Not much of a talker eh? Well that's alright I have my way of getting what I need to know out of people." She said now sure it would be alright of her to delve into the man's mind.

Still the man said nothing but instead came at her with obvious intent to kill her and drive her out of his mind. Easily she was able to stop him and put him in a mental prison, much like the one she had used on the Uchiha. She had also put the other man in a mental prison seeing as how he tried to do the same thing Hawk had done. Going into his memories she couldn't seem to access them only being thrown out.

Not one to give up easily she kept on until she saw one face come into Hawks mind, a wrinkled up, half bandaged face with a disgustingly minatory smile plastered on. She could never forget such a face, her father had told her about such a person when she was just a little girl. A man with much hate in his eyes and one who was capable of the most despicable acts in Konoha's history; Danzo.

She felt her chakra reach an all time low and knew she was soon going to be flung back into her own body. With that she put both men in a deep sleep genjutsu. Releasing her hold on them she was thrown back into her body and was barely able to keep her body from doubling over in pain. Far too weak to get up and more she leaned against a large trees roots before ordering her wolf to fetch her cousin for Kakashi as soon as possible.

Her breathing was labored and black dots were starting to form on her field of vision telling her she didn't have much time before she was out and she didn't know how much time she had until the two masked shinobi would wake up. Kami she hoped someone would get there in time. As she looked around she noticed the why the clearing had seemed so familiar to her earlier. She must have not noticed how far she'd gone when she was being chased by the two that she went straight into training ground 10's territory. _Great._ Her 'wig' if it could even be called that at this point was more or less gone and her contacts were irritating the living life out of her.

Then she sensed it, another person was coming her way but this time she wouldn't be able to do anything. She was literally out of energy to even lift a finger and was stuck. This isn't how she had planned her match to go. _I'm_ _sorry hokage sama and daddy. I_ _really did all I could do._

 **Kakashi and Kurou's P.O.V:**

Kakashi was still regaining his senses when Kurou spoke up, "You know I wasn't in any real danger. Ino had made sure to create an air pocket for me in the ice in case anything went wrong. Granted I didn't know she was capable of such a technique yet but yeah I would have been okay whether you had come after me or not." By know he was trying to stifle the chuckle that threatened to come out as he watched Kakashi face palm.

Of course he would have been save it was her cousin for Pete's sake but the way she had set everything up had made it too real. She really wasn't afraid to push boundaries to defeat him. Still he couldn't help the hearty laugh that escaped and merely brushed the tears away, "Of course you weren't in danger. She told me herself how much she understood the value of teammates and bonds. Kami knows I got played!"

"Don't worry if our roles were reversed I would have thought you were in danger and gone to save you too and I'm a Yamanaka! i know these are the types of mind games we play but it was set up so perfectly. I'll give her credit for that one for sure." Kurou said with a Cheshire smile as he patted Kakashi on the back rather hard. Kurou had stayed with Kakashi instead of gone after Ino since it seemed like Kakashi was having trouble breathing and controlling his limbs.

It had been about 20ish minutes since they had resurfaced when he was finally able to stand and move around. He was going to pay Ino back for it and was just about to get back into the battle when one of Ino's Ice Wolf summons came at them but stop as soon as it was a few feet away. Kakashi thought it was a trap and was about to pull out his kunai to attack when it bowed it head low and began to whine.

That was odd, they normally went in for the attack or stayed by Ino's side but he couldn't sense her anywhere near them. He stopped Kurou from attacking it and looked back at the crying wolf, "It's not attacking and I can't feel Ino anywhere near here. I don't think this is a trick." He told Kurou in a hushed tone as he slowly made his way to the wolf who only stayed in its place.

Once both men were in front of the wolf it looked up still whining and pointed its snout west of their location. "Something's wrong! Hokage-sama Inoichi-san something's wrong with Ino! She would send out her wolves unless it was dire. We need to find her!" Kakashi yelled out to the other two that were up in the trees hiding. Immediately they came out and began following the slowly melting ice wolf.

 **Regular P.O.V:**

This what not the sense he had expected to find when he had gone to the training ground to escape and have some time to himself before Shizune found Tsunade. Two ANBU members were played out on the floor a few feet away from each other but they didn't seem to be hurt, just sleeping. He went to try and wake the one with the weasel mask on but was unable to and just as he was about to go call for help he saw another figure.

This one was much smaller than the other two and from the looks of it had been trying to hide behind a large tree root. _Maybe another ANBU._ He thought as he made his way to the limp form and froze as soon as he saw those platinum blonde locks he had grown up with and adored. Trembling he dropped to his knees and just looked at the girl before him. It was like a dream, she looked horrible. A trail of blood was leaking from her mouth and ear.

Very gently he brushed his thumb over her left temple that was swelling and turning into the ugliest black and green hue he had ever seen. Looking down he realized she had two rather nasty looking bruises on her stomach and side. She had other various lacerations on her body and looked like she had just been put through the wringer. Ever so softly he picked her up in his arms and kept looking her over, why did she have a Shimo hitai-ate on and in such off clothes.

Then in the blink of an eye she had flipped over his shoulder and a kunai was pressed tightly at his throat. "Another one?! One of Danzo's men?!" He heard her whisper venomously in his ear. She was far too gone to tell he wasn't an enemy but in that state Wolf was just trying to keep Ino alive. "Ino its me, what are you doing? What happened to yo-" he was cut off as more pressure was put on his throat. "Answer the question!"

The next few things happened far too quickly for him to understand the situation. He felt the Kunai at his throat loosen and as he turned to see who it was saw a man wearing a shimo hitai-ate knock Ino unconscious and fall into his arms. Then another man he didn't know appeared followed by Tsunade and Inoichi. Both the unknown men were trying to take Ino from him and he couldn't stop his shadows from subconsciously stretching out and trapping them.

"Shikamaru release them at once! And her over to me! Explain what the meaning of this is!" Inoichi yelled out far too concerned for his daughter's safety to notice the other two masked shinobi laid out on the floor. "Inoichi look." Tsunade pointed over to the two passed out shinobi. "Why are ANBU here? Shikamaru bring her to me now!" Tsunade yelled out motioning for him to hurry. "I just got here and found her. Why is she her? What is going on?" Shikamaru asked all fear leaving and being replaced by his more logical side.

Kakashi had gone with a hesitant Inoichi to check the two men and investigate the situation. Crouching down he inspected the Hawk masked man "This one's under a genjutsu but he isn't one of my men. I've never seen this man before, he's no ANBU. Kakashi does that one not have the ANBU tattoo either?" Kakashi shook his head. "Root members." He said in a quiet somber tone. "Why did they attack? They shouldn't be out it isnt nightfall yet." Inoichi asked more to himself.

"Inoichi you and Kakashi take these two to the T&I building and investigate further, you may get Ibiki to help but this is to be kept a secret, now go!" Tsunade ordered and for a second it seemed Inoichi wanted to fight back and stay with Ino but he also wanted to know why they would hurt his daughter to such an extent. "Stay by her side Kurou and keep me updated!" Inoichi yelled out before he and Kakashi left with the two knocked out shinobi.

"Nara help me with her, we are going to the hospital but she needs to be kept a secret so you and Kurou here will have to break into one of my special hospital rooms and not be caught. I will leave the doors open and try to make it as easy as I can for you. After that I will explain things to you understand? She is bleeding internally and doesn't have much time left!" Tsunade said as she deposited the limp girl into his arms. Nodding he followed Tsunade with a man he knew to be Kurou from what Inoichi had said but nothing more about him.

Tsunade looked back at and called Kurou over instructing him to look into her mind to get the directions to her room. Once they were done she nodded her head before splitting with them heading for the hospital as fast as she could. He looked to the man besides him and wanted to ask so many questions but instead stayed professional, "Do you know how to get there? If so we can make it there quickly and I don't have to slow down to show you the way." Kurou only nodded by way of answer and they were off.

13 minutes later they were behind the hospital trying to find a way to enter said building without causing suspicion. Taking off the Shimo Hitai-ate and asking for Kurou's coat Shikamaru carefully put it on Ino and zipped it all the way up hiding her bruised and battered body. Gently Kurou put her hair in a low bun and pulled the hood tightly over her head covering her hair and most of her face. With that Shikamaru lifted her up into his arms and positioned her head to be pressed against his neck so her face nor hair was showing.

Before entering Shikamaru made Kurou also hide his hitai-ate. With that he entered already ready with a cover story. A medic came his way quickly and asked what was wrong, "This man's sister had a great fall before getting to Konoha and asked if I could help bring them to the hospital. I went to report to Hokage-sama and she advised me to bring his girl in and take her to a designated room." Shikamaru stated in his usual bored tone. The medic didn't seem to believe him and asked for orders proving what he said was true.

"She wasn't able to write anything out because she herself was on her way but had ran out of sake and was going to get some. I believe she's somewhere here now you can do ask her." He said monotone knowing no sane person would go up and question Tsunade anything especially when she was low on sake. "Oh I see yes please go right ahead." The medic said now slightly on edge knowing a sober Tsunade was a scarier Tsunade.

Quickly they made their way through the corridors as Kurou led the way. By the time they had arrived Tsunade already had the room ready and prepped. Carefully Shikamaru laid her down and could only stand out of Tsunade's way and watch as she did everything in her power to heal and fix Ino. So many thoughts were going through his mind.

It had been so long since he'd seen her and now that she was here he wasn't able to speak to her. He couldn't help the helplessness he felt as he watch over her. Right now all he could do way pray to Kami she was okay. Kurou was watching the young man next to him and studying how intently said man looked at his younger cousin. How he had held tried to protect her even though he didn't understand the situation and how carefully he handled her.

 _Do_ _you know this man love you Ino?_

"============================================================================"

Sweetlilly90: Thank you for your feedback it was why I kept writing. I felt like no one was intesested in my story but as long as someone like it i will continue with it. A lot has happened and I understand where you are coming from on the whole situation on whether she should be allowed to go or stay. I'm not 100% sure myself but with Danzo in the picture i feel she will also need to leave. I was thinking that too but I have to make it believable so I haven't given her that type of ability and I'm not sure if I will anytime soon since she still has a lot of growing up to do. I hope you like this new chapter I worked really hard on the fight scenes and how its gotten you excited! Till next time! Thank you!

JenniJ: Apenas um pouco lol mas sim eu me senti da mesma forma. O capítulo está finalmente aqui onde ela luta tudo para fora e encontra-se com Shika! Eu afixei-o assim que eu pudesse! Espero que você tenha gostado e como sempre obrigado por ler e revisar!


	12. Fathers and The Plan

"+++++++++++++++++"

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story!

*When there is typing _like this_ it means it is a thought.

 **KC** = Kakashi Clone

 **IC** = Ino Clone

 **BI** = Blood Clone Ino

Everything else is normal. Enjoy!

"+++++++++++++++++"

Fathers and The Plan

"+++++++++++++++++"

 **Torture and Interrogation dungeons:**

To say he was livid was an understatement he wanted, no NEEDED to find out why these two men had attacked his precious baby girl! Now he liked to believe he was a tolerant man but there was only two things that would cause that tolerance to snap; 1: when anyone laid a hand on his daughter and 2: when anyone hurt his best friends.

He understood she had been in disguise but Tsunade had informed her special ANBU guard squad about the 3 'Shimo' shinobi that would be mock fighting so that they wouldn't go ape shit crazy and think they were breaking into their village. She had made sure to tell them not to go with her and cover for her back at the Tower.

So why and how in the hell did these two just so happen to know Ino's whereabouts and attack her. He wanted so badly to be in the next room with Ibiki but after he and a now changed Kakashi had explained everything to him he had forbade him from entering the room. Just because they had attacked _**HIS**_ daughter it made it a conflict of interest and would in turn cause him to maybe just maybe kill the guys. But really how could that be such a horrible thing?

Ibiki had seen the rage in his eyes and immediately decided to remove him from the interrogation. Saying he couldn't have him killing the men before they could talk but to his defense it wasn't like they needed _**BOTH**_ alive to get the information needed! So here he was pacing in the small room that merely separated both rooms by a one way mirror.

Watching as Ibiki and Kakashi release the genjutsu Ino had placed on the prisoners effectively waking them up. When they woke instead of cowering or starting to show signs of fear they remain motionless and almost a little too tranquil for his liking. From the looks of it Kakashi's assumption of both men being from ROOT was starting to seem more and more plausible.

Ibiki, Inoichi's second hand man, hadn't recognized the two meaning they were definitely not ANBU members. This was starting to get more and more interesting and the fact that neither men had reacted in terror only meant he'd get to really let lose and teach them the true meaning of fear.

Inside the room both men were restrained by chakra seals and chains all strapping them down to two metal cold chairs. The smell of old blood still lingered as well as another unidentifiable stench that could make anyone lose their lunch. It was a tactic Ibiki liked using to scare new prisoners and have them imagining horrible things. If they psyched themselves out it only made the process that much more simpler for him.

The room was pitch black save for the long swinging light bulb that barely illuminated the room enough to see one another. The prisoners had been stripped down to their underwear and were completely defenseless. All Kakashi could do was wait for whatever fucked up idea Ibiki got and help him execute it.

He had heard many rumors and stories about how Ibiki had been on a completely different level than even Anko herself at torturing prisoners and messing with their psyche so severely that if they survived the whole ordeal (which had a 78% chance of death) they'd end up as vegetables. Literal vegetables without any motor skills or even the ability to function properly.

He had been standing at the far right corner of the room allowing Ibiki to have all the space he needed and he could tell Ibiki was rather pissed off but unlike Inoichi he was able to control it. Ino was becoming an even more terrifying person, she had so many male figures in her life that seemed to treasure her and love her dearly. All of who were extremely skilled and capable shinobi who could make someone disappear without a trace or anyone suspecting them.

Though he was also a part of said father figures he did feel slightly sorry for whatever poor bastard ended up dating her. But those were thoughts for another day, right now all he could do was pray to kami that the most skilled torturer in all of Fire Country could restrain himself just enough to not give him even more severe PTSD.

He honestly didn't know what to expect but he knew Ibiki would not only make them squeal but pay for hurting his, no their little princess. Never had he expected he would understand how much one could love and want to protect someone so young and different from him. Even back when he had his old team it still hadn't fully registered what it meant to truly value and want to protect someone. He did slightly with Rin but this love and that one were completely different.

He could see how even the terrifying, sadistic and cold hearted Ibiki could love such a child. Why Inoichi's team members saw and treated her as their own. She was truly a good kid who loved her Clan, friends and village and only wanted to better herself for the sake of all 3. Coincidentally because of that he also knew Ibiki was going to do everything in his power to retrieve the information they needed and wasn't going to hold back.

Suddenly a sick twisted smile causing his scars to scrounge up giving him an ever creepier appearance marred Ibiki's face. "I'm sure introductions from me aren't necessary and I doubt you two know your actual names so hows about you just tell me why you went after the girl. If you tell me I promise not to kill you just slightly maim you." Weasel hadn't moved and didn't really seem impressed by Ibiki's threats when suddenly a kunai was rather violently stabbed all the way through his upper left thigh.

Blood splattered all over his and Ibiki's body but not a sound came from Weasel. He had to give it to the kid most would have been crying out in pain begging for mercy. Slowly he twisted the kunai around making the most vile noise of skin being torn apart ring out throughout the room. This time Ibiki spoke in a more malevolent tone, "I've been know to be very persuasive and always get what I want. What will it be? How about you?" He asked cocking his head to the side to give the other guy a sideways glare.

"Clearly you two aren't ANBU or I'd have been able to identify you. Who sent you?" He demanded as he swiftly went to Hawk and grabbing a hand full of hair, pulled his head back roughly forcing his to make eye contact. "I just wanna hear your side of the story." He said sweetly but like his partner he had kept quiet.

"Good, I was hoping you'd choose the hard way out." Ibiki said as a demented smile appeared on him face, "Oh Kakashi~ be a dear and get my tools, Inoichi will give them to you." He said as he chopped Hawk in the neck causing a disgusting snapping sound to come from it.

"============================================================================"

 **Konoha Hospital:**

"Well the procedure went well. Her ribs are back in place, her ear is all patched up and I managed to stop her internal bleeding before it could cause serious damage. She'll be fine we just need to let her rest up and naturally let her wake up on her own." Tsunade had informed the two men that had been practically hovering over her shoulder watching her heal Ino.

It had been rather annoying those two in the room given their overprotective manners but it couldn't be helped. "Will she awaken on her own? Won't I have to go and fetch her?" Kurou asked slightly nervous. He knew it would be dangerous to enter her mind since she hadn't even recognized her own teammate the last time she was conscious.

If he went in now he she could possible attack him of worse close in on herself and effectively lose her sanity. "We will give her time to rest besides I want to know what Inoichi and Ibiki are able to extract from the two prisoners." Tsunade said as she looked to the sleeping girl. It was moments like these that she questioned her choices.

Had it been the right decision to let her leave the village and train? Had she gone to far making Ino go up against both Kakashi and Kurou-san? She was broken out of her thoughts when shikamaru had made his way to Ino's bedside. He seemed to be deep in thought just looking at Ino when she noticed _**that**_ look in his eyes. The very same one she would use with Dan.

Carefully Shikamaru grazed her hand with his fingers and a pained almost scared look veiled his face. This boy loved the Yamanaka Heiress. All the times he had barged into her office and frantically demanded or begged for her to let him search for Ino and bring her back weren't because he wanted to bring back his teammate but the girl he loved. It made so much sense.

"What happened to her? Why is she back?" Shikamaru asked quietly his eyes never leaving her battered face. He had wanted Ino to come home, hell he begged Tsunade and Kami himself to bring her back home but not like this. She wasn't supposed to ever get hurt, it was up to him to keep her safe from any and all harm that came her way. Since they had been children that had been his job and thought he was lazy he took it very seriously.

Tsunade took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose as she exhaled. She would much rather be in a council meeting than have to explain to the Nara genius everything but she knew he wouldn't let her go until she had answered him. Now she wasn't a pushover but she knew how terrifying and vindictive an angry Nara could be.

"Everything I'm about to tell you is classified information. Understand? No one was supposed to know she had come home, she was just supposed to retrieve her cousin here and go back to her training. A simple retrieval mission but I along with her father and cousin wanted to see her growth so we formed a test for her to prove all her training was paying off and I hadn't made the wrong decision in letting her leave."

Shikamaru had looked up fury apparent in his eyes, "What kind of test did you put her through to leave her this way? Don't you think it was a little much?" His voice slightly raised. Though she was thrown off that he had spoken to her in such a matter didn't mean she was going to let it fly and with equal anger she spoke again.

"Look here Nara you have no right to speak to me this way, I am your Hokage! It'd be wise of you not to interrupt me again." Her voice rang causing the small room to shake. Normally that alone made everyone fall back and lose their sass and confidence, what little they had when they defied her but Shikamaru stood his ground.

His hands were balled up and trembling but the intensity in his eyes never wavered. _Damn stubborn Nara men._ "She was to showcase her growth by doing the bell test only this one was slightly modified. Ino was to try and take the bell from Kakashi while he and Kurou-san here fought against her. Before you say anything I'd like to let you know she had succeeded and was in the lead but that's when she ran into trouble. The two men you found were not ANBU and had attacked her when she was in a weakened state. Right now Inoichi, Kakashi and Ibiki are in charge of the two men and extracting Intel on them. That's all we know on the matter and all I'm allowing you to know." She said now completely winded and exhausted.

"Why would you put her up against two high ranking shinobi? She's just a genin, you were setting her up for failure! Choji and I need to be with her for any of her clan jutsus to work, it-" Shikamaru was roughly pulled away from Ino and pushed against the wall by Kurou who had just about enough and was holding him up by his flank jacket.

"Listen here KID! I don't care if you're her teammate or have known her since birth I will not sit back and let you belittle Ino's hard work and strength. You are not giving her enough credit, yes she is still learning and growing but isn't the same helpless girl you knew. She was worked herself to the bone to get to where she's at and to better herself for her village, clan and friends. I don't want you to question her strength again." Kurou slowly let go of Shikamaru also surprised by his sudden aggressive outburst but he wasn't about to let some kid tarnish his cousin's name.

Especially when she was unable to stand up for herself. Tsunade was finally about to say something when the door slowly creaked open revealing a very shaky and traumatized Kakashi. Without a word he languidly made his way to the unoccupied chair next to Ino's bedside. Sinking into the chair he kept his eyes glued to the floor then finally let out a long breath he hadn't know he'd been holding.

"Kakashi what's going on? Why are you here?" Tsunade asked slightly worried about why the usually stoic and cool Kakashi was in such a state. "He just kept smiling and giggling! GIGGLING as he tore up that kid. Just giggling and Inoichi just stood there with a huge grin on his face as blood splattered everywhere. I know I'm fucked up and shit but holy shit! They are on another level it can't be normal to be so calm and collected while doing that."

 _Ah... Ibiki really must have gone all out. I can't even begin to imagine it if it has Kakashi this messed up..._ All Tsunade could do was pat Kakashi on the back as she watched him continue to mumble out obscenities. It was fucked up of her but she was slightly entertained by seeing a frazzled Kakashi but she needed to know what they had gathered. "Did you guys find anything out?"

Once Kakashi had gained a little more color on his face he responded, "Ah yes. Ibiki and Inoichi are on their way to your office now to go over everything. I'll stay here and look after Ino." He mumbled out lazily, he wouldn't admit it but he didn't think he could stomach seeing those guys faces for awhile. Kami he promised never to piss off Ino or Ibiki or her father.

"Right then... Kurou-san come with me. Shikamaru go back to your escorting and chunin examiner duties kami knows that Suna girl is a ticking time bomb if you aren't around to defuse her. I'm sure I don't have to say this but don't utter a word of all this to anyone!" She threatened then quickly left with Kurou following behind her. Unable to argue with Tsunade he walked over to Ino's free bedside and just gave her a long hard look, debating whether he was even allowed to touch her.

"Go I've got her. You have my word as her sensei." Kakashi said in his usual bored tone but promise in his eyes. Nodding Shikamaru turned and left closing the door gently behind him. "What am I going to do with you little wolf." Kakashi whispered as he tenderly moved the hair that had gathered over her face behind her ear.

"==========================================================================="

 **Tsunade's Office:** "I'm sorry can you repeat that again." A very run down and slightly tensed Shikaku asked. This time Tsunade took the reigns and elucidated everything to her lead strategist and jonin commander. Why she had thought Inoichi could explain everything coherently was a testament to how drained she really was. When she was done she looked to Ibiki.

"Now that everyone's caught up I'd like to hear what you found." Shikaku along with Kurou turned to give Ibiki their full attention. "We lost one of the prisoners due to 'unfortunate events'" As he said that he shared a knowing look with Inoichi and both smirked in unison at each other.

"But we were able to get answers out of the other kid. As Kakashi had suspected they were ROOT members, it seems Danzo got curious as to how Kakashi had obtained his information. So he made those two tail him since the council meeting ended. Somehow he got word of Ino's encounter with one Uchiha Sasuke and seems to be interested in her. Once they figured out Ino was here they did as they had been ordered and tried capturing her to take her to him." Once he finished and all the information sunk in the room got heavy with dread.

Tsunade looked just about ready to punch a hole in the wall but was stopped by Shikaku who was currently pacing back and forth. "We can't do anything about this attack. Inoichi before you start hear me out. ROOT was "supposed" to be disbanded after the Sandaime took over the second time following the Yondaime's death. Sandaime-sama had his suspicions that Danzo had kept that faction going but was unable to stop him as he did a lot of behind the scenes work for the village."

"Not to mention his strong alliance and support with the council. Though on the books ROOT is no longer active Tsunade-hime and I know that it is still functioning. Tsunade-hime hasn't been able to put an end to it because of how much influence Danzo has over the council and how strong the organization is. This means we can't just go and charge Danzo for attempted kidnapping and abuse, if we did he's make it so Ino would have to stay here and I'm sure he'd get his hands on her."

"I'm sure he already knows the two shinobi he sent out were compromised and captured and since he hasn't come it means he's going to stay silent on the matter. The best thing right now to do is send Ino away and allow her to continue her training and let things die down here so she can be safe from Danzo. Don't you agree Tsunade-hime? " Shikaku looked over to his hokage obviously signaling her to agree with him.

Begrudgingly Tsunade had to agree. "Does everyone else agree?" Tsunade asked the group that had gathered. Everyone had also unenthusiastically agreed bringing the matter to an end. "I have something I'd like to talk to you about Tsunade-hime. In private." Shikaku had emphasized the private part. "Of course you do. Alright we will wait for Ino to recuperate and keep a watchful eye on her. Once she wakes up we will allow her to continue her training away from Konoha until we deem it safe for her to return." Tsunade informed everyone then called the meeting to an end once everyone agreed.

Taking a seat behind her desk she pulled out a large sake bottle and instead of pouring herself a cup she took a long swig straight from the bottle. Letting the poison burn her throat to keep her alert she exhaled then gave Shikaku her full attention. "Alright tell me what's really on your mind." She said already feeling a migraine coming on.

"Though I take your word and believe that Ino has vastly improved she still has a long way to go. If Danzo gets his hands on her she most likely wouldn't make it with her sanity still intact. I'm serious when I said she should leave to continue her training but I think she should also go to Danzo. We need someone on the inside considering the last meetings you've had with the council have ended with him define you and trying to impeach you."

"I believe Ino will be capable of doing this after the Chunin exams if we get Kakashi to train her as if she was going out for ANBU considering he became one at such an early age. But this must be done in secret, only the 2 of us must know. When she passes the chunin Exam's she should let herself be recruited by him and work for him. She'd be perfect for this with her mental jutsu's she'd be able to fight all the psychological reconditioning he'd throw at her and be able to give us Intel without being caught using her telepathy jutsu."

"It will be exceedingly arduous, grueling and demanding but I know if anyone could handle this it's her." Shikaku looked outside the large windows and exhaled boorishly. Inoichi was going to kill him and quite possible hate him for the rest of their lives. Ibiki might actually kill him and Shikamaru, well he was actually afraid of what his son would do.

The boy usually kept to himself and stayed quiet throughout everything but he had immediately noticed since Ino's departure he had been restless and rather aggravating. A tale tell sign that showed she was tremendously important to him. Even though all of them could end up detesting him he knew it had to be done. "Wait 2? Aren't you forgetting to count Ino? It's not like you to make such a mistake." Tsunade said somewhat worried about her right hand man.

"I was counting her, we have to make this extremely believable and no offence hokage-sama but I don't think you'd be able to keep this from my son or Kakashi. they'd find a way to make you tell them and this mission needs to go as smoothly and perfectly as possible. I will come up with the mission parameters and guidelines for her to follow. When she awakens we will explain the mission to her and go through every detail and aspect of it before she erases your memories of it." He looked at her dead serious. "If anything goes wrong I will be the only one to blame, we can't afford to cause any rift between you as the hokage and the clans."

Tsunade couldn't really be angry or offended by his words since she knew it was most likely true but if only those two knew everyone would think Ino was betraying her village a rather heavy burden to bare for someone so green. "How would we even convince Kakashi to train her as if she was going to become ANBU and wouldn't I suspect something was going on if she would be unavailable when she finally comes back home?"

"Simple we tell Kakashi that Danzo is after Ino which isn't a lie and that he'd be sending more ROOT shinobi after her as a result he'd have to train her to be ANBU level. You wouldn't suspect anything, I'm in charge of giving out missions and knowing Danzo he will make her continue taking missions with her team so not to cause suspicion. I'll assign her common missions at won't strain her too much so she'll be able to work right afterwards for Danzo if need be. Then after she finish's all her training with Kakashi she will alter his memories so he believes that he trained her but only far enough to pass the Chunin Exams. From that point on only she and I will communicate and will build a large enough file containing all the wrong things he does so that he have a concrete case to have him removed from the council and from dirty dealing. I will make it so this comes out perfect. Just trust me Hokage-sama."

Only Shikaku could come up with such an intricate plan and she knew if he believed it'd be successful it would be. She just had to put all her faith and trust on him and the Yamanaka Heiress. Kami help her she really hoped this wouldn't blow up in her face later. Finally talking herself into it she nodded her head in understanding and agreement. "Make it happen." Was all she could say as he bowed deeply to her and softly whispered, "Yes ma,am."

Kami help them all.

"============================================================================"

Smartasswolf23: Hope you liked this Chapter just a little warning, shits about to hit the bricks :D

Sweetlilly90: Danzo always has his way of knowing things god I hope this chapter doesn't make people angry. I love Kurou and he will still be in future chapters but she is not going to be able to continue her training with him. Yes Tsunade is very impressed but I'm sure no one saw Shikaku's plan coming at least I hope not! Thank you for always reviewing! Yeah Shikamaru will appear in the next chapter that's probably the only good news. .

JenniJ: Oh bondade você é realmente muito amável, mas eu vou admitir seus comentários são a razão que eu continuo quando eu acho que eu poderia parar a minha história. Eu sei o que você significa que eu sinto como um pássaro orgulhoso do mama! Sim, eu senti que ela iria tudo para fora e não segurar novamente Kakashi e como um verdadeiro Yamanaka não seria uma luta se ela não fez o seu adversário psych out. Eu acho que você é o único que notou que eles eram falsos hahaha ANBU e sim Wolf vai continuar a fazer aparições semelhantes no futuro. Ela vive para manter Ino seguro. Ughhh Eu sei que era tão difícil escrevê-lo dentro Meu Shikaino sente me fazer querer deixá-los ser felizes juntos e passar um tempo com o outro, mas não iria trabalhar com o enredo ainda. No futuro eu prometo que vai, mas até então espero que ele aparecendo neste e no próximo capítulo será suficiente. Eu espero que você gostou deste capítulo :)) e eu vou tentar o meu mais difícil para obter o próximo em breve!

Guest: Happy you like my story and hope you like the new chapter!

Guest: Glad to hear you liked it, yes they will finally get to talk to each other but things are about to get really crazy for our favorite platinum blonde kunoichi. Thank you I will!

ShikaIno1: Always. Hope you liked this chapter and i look forward to your next review :D


	13. Only We Know

"+++++++++++++++++"

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story!

*When there is typing _like this_ it means it is a thought.

 **KC** = Kakashi Clone

 **IC** = Ino Clone

 **BI** = Blood Clone Ino

Everything else is normal. I'm sorry its taking me so long to get chapters out but life has been coming at me with full force. I will keep trying to get them out as soon as I can! Enjoy!

"+++++++++++++++++"

Only We Know

"+++++++++++++++++"

 **Konoha Hospital, 2 Days Later:**

Shikamaru was currently watching over a sleeping Ino trying to figure out what the hell she had gotten herself into. Tsunade had ordered everyone involved to keep quiet. So when he asked Kakashi or Kurou (who he learned was in fact Ino's cousin) for more information they would both play it off or flat out tell him it wasn't any of his business. As if the well-being of his teammate and best friend wasn't any of his business!

Eventually he gave up asking and tried figuring things out on his own when he wasn't busy working on the Chunin Exams with Temari or watching over Ino. Honestly, he knew the only reason they even let him watch over her on his time off was because they pitied him. He wanted Ino to wake up already so he could question her and finally get some answers. Like why she had left so abruptly, told no one about it, hadn't cared to contact them and abandoned them so easily.

He knew she most likely had a good reason for doing all of it but he also couldn't help the hurt it brought him being kept in the dark about everything when he was certain he could help. But as he looked at her tranquil face relief was all he could feel because she was finally home and by his side. The time away made him realize how much he valued her presence and companionship.

He knew he had been in a rather foul mood from the moment he had found out she had left up till now but that was what made him see just how much he liked her company, her ability to keep him on his toes and how it was never a dull and boring moment with her. Not many were capable of surprising him, fighting verbally and mentally with him or make him feel so at ease. He knew these types of feeling were forbidden and things were getting far too troublesome for his liking but he couldn't help it and knew he wouldn't be able to stop them.

Gently he had moved the hair over her closed eye behind her ear and tenderly slid his thumb over her cheek. Suddenly her eyes opened wide but something wasn't right about them. They moved frantically as if she wasn't herself and was searching for someone or something. Quickly he removed his hand from her face and was going to say something when in a fluent movement, she yanked out her IV needle from her arm. Then grabbed him by the back of his neck and pushed him against the bed she had just been laying in.

Roughly pressing her knee over the back of his neck to keep him from moving she brought the needle to the side of his jugular and roared out, "WHERE AM I?! WHO AR-" Shikamaru hadn't been able to speak much less react when suddenly the weight of her body disappeared. Kakashi had appeared out of nowhere and was currently holding a struggling somewhat feral Ino. In a swift and gentle movement Kakashi had turned her body to face his and grasped her head forcing her to look at him and only him.

Once she was focused on him be began to soothingly whisper reassurance's in her ear, "Hey little wolf you're okay, both of you are in a safe place. You did well and kept her safe, shhhhh it's alright now you can let her out and go back to sleep. I'm sure you're exhausted and want to rest." Kakashi kept at it until finally she slumped over, the only sign he knew that meant Wolf was getting Ino for him and letting her out.

"What's wrong with her?" Shikamaru asked once he saw Ino's body go limp in Kakashi's arms. "Why did she attack me!?" He demanded but Kakashi only motioned for him to stay quiet and wait.

Languidly Ino's head bobbed up and slowly her eyes opened to a very relieved Kakashi. "Hey there kid. You sure know how to scare me. How are you holding up?" He asked as he continued to support her up.

In a low raspy voice, she asked, "Sensei? What happened?" As he was beginning to explain all of Wolf's memories came flooding in causing her to tighten her grip on him. She remembered how weak she had been and tears began forming in her eyes when she cut Kakashi off mid-sentence, "Sensei I'm sorry! I couldn't stop them, they kept coming at me but I know who sent them! It was that man, it wa-" Kakashi gently smacked Ino's cheeks causing her to snap out of her crazed rant.

With his thumbs, he wiped away her fallen tears and whispered to her, "Don't you dare start blaming yourself, you were already low on chakra and wounded. On top of that you were able to capture them and disable them for us. If you hadn't done that we wouldn't have been able to interrogate them. You both did well so don't worry." Ino could only lean on him some more and nod her head in understanding.

Carefully Kakashi laid her back down announced, "I'm going to inform Hokage-sama that you've awoken. I'll be back soon." As he had been laying her down Ino caught sight of Shikamaru sitting by her bedside just staring at her hard. Nodding again as a response to Kakashi he left in a puff of smoke. _Why didn't I notice him earlier? How long has he been here?!_ While internally she was freaking out outside she was as calm and collected as ever. Just as Kakashi had taught her to school her facial expressions.

A long awkward silence stretched over them and neither seemed to know what to say or how to start until finally Ino sighed and finally really looked at him. He had changed, grown taller, tanner and more muscular even. No longer the small lanky kid that she had grown up with all her life but that's what a year and a half did to a person she supposed. Gathering her thoughts up she began to speak as she looked down at her hands, "It's been a while hu? I never could figure out how to start this conversation with you or Choji when the day came that I'd see you guys again. I thought I'd have more time than this and we'd meet under different circumstances but here we are."

She smiled up at him bitterly and saw the slight hurt in his eyes, "I guess I owe you and everyone else and explanation. Honestly, I was angry, no not just angry pissed that you hadn't asked me to go on the Retrieval Mission and for not even telling me about it. I was also hurt that Asuma-sensei hadn't even bothered to volunteer to train me as he'd done for you and Choji." All the while she was saying these things Shikamaru's anger and frustration was slowly fading away. He had never known she felt that way concerning the mission or towards him and Asuma.

Ino smiled humorlessly and looked back down at her balled up hands, "But most of all I was furious at myself for lacking the strength needed to be relied on. Angry for slacking off so much and never taking out training seriously. I understand why you hadn't chosen me to go along with you all after I began training with my cousin. I realized how weak I really was and how I would have been more or a liability to the team had I gone. I left to grow as a Kunoichi and a person so that when I came back you, Choji and Asuma-sensei would be proud of me. So that I wouldn't have to be protected anymore by you guys and could actually contribute as an equal member of team 10. So, I could become the leader my Clan deserves and count on. I didn't abandon you guys, I could never do that I just did what you guys were doing except I had to leave Konoha because my training could only be done with my cousin. He wasn't able to just up and leave his village to train me and since I'm just a genin my absence couldn't really be missed or noticed so it was easier that way." By now she had looked up at him with a real smile albeit a melancholy one.

Shikamaru now felt so childish for being angry at her for so long for thinking that she had so willingly left and abandoned them. Everything she had said made sense to him and he couldn't really blame her for wanting to improve as a kunoichi and for leaving. But he also couldn't help the ache in his chest when she hadn't seemed the least bit affected by having to be away from him err the team for so long. "I also don't think I'll stay in Konoha long since my training isn't complete. That is if I can continue it." She said somewhat unsure of the situation. She had wished Kakashi had stayed longer so she couldn't have gotten some answers but of course he had to leave.

Shikamaru could only look at her in both amazement and hurt. She seemed to have grown mentally and physically. He had expected her to scream at him or tell him off that it wasn't any of his business but she had calmly explained herself and even given him a concise response. She wasn't the bratty girl he once knew, that much he was certain of and somehow that saddened him. He hadn't been there to see her grow and abandon her childish ways. To see her reach this new milestone in her life like he'd always been. He knew it was selfish of him but he couldn't help it, all their lives they had been together whether she'd like it or not. Now she was becoming a young lady, one he didn't really know and was drifting farther away from him but he couldn't help feeling happy and proud of her.

"You said your absence wouldn't be notice by anyone but you were wrong." His smile was bittersweet, "We've missed having you around to keep us in line and to push us to work harder. It's been difficult and rather boring not having my best friend around." This time his smile was genuine something he rarely did much less showed anyone. It had certainly surprised Ino but she smiled widely at him regardless. "You know all this time away has made me learn something. You are som-" Shikamaru was interrupted by the door being swung open and a very happy Tsunade waltzing in followed by a rather bored looking Kakashi.

"Yamanaka! Finally, you woke up! How are you feeling?" Tsunade had asked making her way to Ino's free bedside to check her vitals and all around wellbeing. Ino's attention went to her hokage's and in a serious tone replied, "Much better. Starving and somewhat sore all around but other than that fine." Everyone smiled at her honesty and attempt to lighten up everyone's mood.

"Of course, you're hungry you haven't had a proper meal in quite a while. After this checkup, I'll make sure Kakashi treats you to whatever you want!" Tsunade had announced with a giant grin on her face. This in turn cause Ino to give her sensei a wicked smile making Kakashi eye smile nervously. His wallet already feeling the hit it was about to take. Tsunade laughed boisterously while 'patting' Kakashi on his back rather painfully.

"Shikamaru, you need to go back to the tower, there is PLENTY of work for you and the Suna ambassador to finish up." Tsunade had said rather demanding. She knew she had to get rid of everyone in the room knowing the conversation she was about to have would be needed to be done in complete privacy. Shikamaru had wanted to argue and stay longer but he also didn't want to risk losing his visiting privileges. Something he was keeping from Asuma and Choji.

So begrudgingly he said his goodbyes to Ino and thanks to both Kakashi and Tsunade and left feeling rather uneasy.

Once they were alone Kakashi put up a sound proof barrier. "Ino there are a few things we need to discuss. With you as well Kakashi." Tsunade said as she motioned for him to sit next to Ino. She waited for him to sit down before continuing, "As you had begun to tell Kakashi, it was Danzo that had sent your attacker. What your father and Ibiki had obtained was that Danzo is in fact interested in you and wants to recruit you for ROOT. He somehow found out about your encounter with Sasuke and that's what sparked his interest. As a group, everyone involved has agreed to let you continue your training and leave Konoha as soon as you are able to."

At that news Ino had immediately brightened up. "But the main reason we are letting you do this is to keep you away from Danzo. I'm sure Kakashi can testify to how gruesome Danzo's methods can be once one is under him. Though we are letting you go your training will be slightly different. What we want is for Kakashi to train you as if you were training to be an ANBU operative. Before you fight me on this Kakashi hear me out! Shikaku has agreed with me that this will not be the only time Danzo sends out his men to try and kidnap Ino. She needs to be completely ready for when that happens. Right now, she is already ready to take and pass the Chunin Exams but she won't be able to take on strong experienced ANBU level ROOT members. It only makes sense for you to train her and get her to that level. I understand this is asking a lot from the BOTH of you but it's the only way to keep Ino safe. Unless you want to stay on the run from Danzo." With that she paused and let her news sink in.

Kakashi seemed the most worried about the whole situation. From experience, he knew just how much once person changed after going through ANBU boot camp and worst after ROOT's boot camp. It made one so desensitized to death and hardship. He never wanted any of his students or friends to go through such grueling training experiences and missions. But because he had gone through it he also knew how much it helped one get stronger, more resilient and capable to succeed in everything. He was torn on what to do. He didn't want Ino to change and become like him.

Ino on the other hand knew that if her uncle Shikaku had pitched and backed the idea it meant that he believed this would be the best for her. If he believed she could go through it and come out successful she would do it! "Kakashi-sensei I agree with Uncle Shikaku and Tsunade-sama. If they feel I can do this then I'm confident I'll be successful. Please help me do this." Ino had said all this while deeply bowing towards him as best she could on the hospital bed.

Kakashi was completely at a loss. Logically he understood why he should do it but none of them seemed to think of the repercussions it would have on Ino. He had been so distant from all his friends and loved ones, unable to emote properly or be around them. He had stopped feeling emotions completely and was basically on auto pilot for those years he was in ANBU. She didn't know what she was asking for and was only doing this because she had so much trust in her family and village. Something he knew was very juvenile of her but he also knew that if he disagreed Tsunade would get someone else to train her.

Someone that could cause more damage than needed, it was going to break his heart to see her lose herself but he would stand by her through it all. Even when everyone will hate her and she will in turn be forced to abandon them for their and her own wellbeing. He promised himself to stay with her for as long as it took, never once doubting her and believing in her. "I understand." He said trying his damnedest to keep his emotions in check, "How long do we have for her training?" He asked already coming up with the best way to tackle this new change of events.

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding and continued, "We want her to be as close to ANBU level by the time the Exams roll around. You both have as soon as Ino feels physically ready to go." Ino knew how uncomfortable Kakashi was about all this and how this could possibly worsen his mental state and wellbeing but it needed to happen. She felt guilty about making Kakashi go through something like this with her but she was slightly happy it would be him training her and not some stranger. She just hoped her father, Ibiki and Team 10 understood and didn't hate her leaving abruptly on them a second time.

"I'd also like to have a word with Ino in private. Why don't you go get her something to eat? Also bring Kurou-san here seeing as how you won't be able to continue your training with him." Tsunade said. Kakashi understood, excused himself and left the two Kunoichi to talk. Putting up a second sound proof barrier Tsunade's demeanor shifted to a more somber one. "Ino, I'm going to need you to listen closely to what I'm about to tell you." She said as she sat on Ino's bed and looked directly in her eyes, "The other reason for this intense training you are about to take on is to infiltrate ROOT. Do you know what ROOT is or stands for exactly?"

"Yes somewhat. My cousin Fu was recruited at a very young age and we never really heard from or saw him again." Ino said sadly. "ROOT is currently run by Danzo, it's an organization that has been around since the beginning of Konoha's existence. Like our ANBU they work in the shadows but unlike ANBU they are loyal to Danzo and not me. It is said that Konoha and its hokage's were able to prosper and last this long because ROOT was there to hold up the foundations of this village. The only problem is that Danzo has been more actively trying to take the title of Hokage away from me. Something that would put us in another Great War if it came to fruition. We also know he has been dealing with Orochimaru and they've been helping on another. Unfortunately we haven't had concrete evidence to charge him with treason so he's been free to do as he likes. That's where you come in. You are to infiltrate and become a ROOT member but not just any member. You must gain Danzo's trust and become one of his favorites, a confidant, his right-hand man if possible. All the while you are working for him you will deliver messages and your findings to Shikaku via your telepathic mind jutsu. Now this is going to be extremely difficult because you will essentially be on your own and no one but Shikaku will know about this mission. It's im-" Tsunade was cut off by Ino holding a hand up to her face to stop her.

"How come Uncle Shikaku will be the only one to know about this if you are telling me this and Kakashi-sensei will be training me specifically for this?" Ino asked confused. "You see when you finish your training and pass the Chunin Exams you will erase and modify Kakashi's memories. When you some back to the village after the Exams you will do the same to me. You will have to make it truly convincing so everyone believes you've betrayed them when the time comes and have defected to become one of Danzo's ROOT members. This will be an off the books S-Rank mission, one that has no room for failure." Tsunade stopped to let Ino think everything over even though she already knew her response.

"So, I'll come home from the Exams but instead of being put in my team I'll leave them and choose to work for Danzo?" She asked quietly looking down at her lap. "Well I'm sure after he's recruited you you'll be secretly working for both of us. Eventually he will make you choose between the two, that's how he measures one's loyalty. He needs to be brought to jail, if he doesn't and becomes Hokage there is a 100% chance of another war occurring. All your friends, clan's men and loved ones would go fight a pointless was which will only result in far too many innocent casualties." Tsunade answered. She knew she was playing dirty telling Ino these things but she also knew the ravages and consequences of war. Something she didn't was this generation to go through.

 _War? Daddy told me stories about the last war and how many loved ones and friends he lost. How everyone grew up too soon and were never really the same people they once were. Would that happen to Shikamaru? Or worse Choji? Shika could maybe handle it but not Choji. Not that she didn't believe in him but he's such a kind-hearted soul that she'd never want him to face more hardship in his life than necessary._ The image of a broken and crying Choji crossed her mind and it utterly broke her heart. _No! There's no way I'll sit back and let that happen! Especially if I can do something to prevent it from happening!_ With more determination than before she looked up at Tsunade with fiery eyes, "I understand and accept this mission Tsunade-sama. I will up hold it to the utmost importance and do whatever it takes to succeed." Ino claimed.

"But I do have one request." She said, sadness lacing her voice. Tsunade nodded waiting to hear her request. "We erase Shikamaru's memories of seeing me here right now. I'm sure daddy could do it easily. If we don't I know he'll try his hardest to figure things out or even intervein when I come home. Not that I'm sure he won't try but at least then he'll be in the dark like everyone else." Tsunade could only agree, "I was actually going to propose we do that." Silence loomed over the room as both kunoichi's had plenty on their minds. "I want to leave tonight and I don't want to see Shikamaru before then." She looked away to hide the lone tear streaming down her face. She was going to have to take this seriously and make it seem like she's cut ties with everyone and everything in Konoha for Konoha. Funny.

"I understand." Tsunade said as she pat Ino's shoulder before leaving her to her thoughts. Ino had no time to really dwell on things when she heard a knock come from outside her door. Kurou had walked in with food in hand and a sad smile. He went to sit at Ino's bedside and place a bowl of Ichiraku's Ramen on her lap. _Kakashi must be feeling nostalgic._ Not really hungry but feeling it'd be rude if she rejected the food she slowly ate. "I hear we won't get to continue our training… I don't know much of your situation but I hear it's best you continue with someone else." Kurou said trying not to sound too upset.

Ino looked at her cousin and felt her heart break. Kami how she wanted to tell him everything and ask him if she'd chosen the right thing to do. But she realized now she was on her own and had to rely solely on herself. "Yes. It's for the best. The time I spent up in the Yamanaka Mountains with you are and will be very precious to me. I can't thank you enough for teaching me all you did and pushing me when I thought I couldn't go any further. As the heiress of the Yamanaka Clan I am indebted to you. You have my thanks and the Clan's gratitude." She said bowing her head to her cousin effectively hiding her watery eyes. Kurou was at a loss for words, he hadn't expected her to formally thank him and he didn't think he needed nor deserved it. He had known it was a service to the main family but it had been such a pleasure to work with her that he thought of it as a simple favor. Nothing that required such thanks.

The Clan's precious princess was growing up nicely and he was more than proud to have been able to witness and help her reach such a milestone in her journey. He had originally expected her to cry or maybe complain that it wasn't fair, he realized he wasn't giving her enough credit. She was truly becoming an heiress their clan would be proud of. "I thank you for allowing me to train you and witness you grow into the beautiful Cosmo you are becoming. Although it was short I will also cherish the time and memories we have together. My little wolf." Kurou said lovingly and smiled warmly at her as she raised her head up. Both cousins couldn't help but shed a few heartwarming tears.

'============================================================================='

 **Outside the room:**

Kakashi stood outside awaiting his orders from Tsunade. "You two leave today. I will tell everyone of your departure." She said quietly and with authority. "I'm able to do this my way correct? Train her however I see fit?" He asked glaring at Ino's door. Tsunade nodded her head and walked away trying to plan how she'd go about delivering the news to Ibiki and Inoichi. It was already bringing on a migraine.

'============================================================================='

 **Later that night:**

Ino was sitting up waiting for Kakashi to get her so they could leave when suddenly the door opened. She didn't have time to process anything. How a man with a white canary mask rushed in and had her in a choke hold was beyond her. It had taken her a minute before she processed everything and when she did she thrashed, scratched and fought with all her might but then felt something hard hit her head and darkness soon clouded her vision. The cloaked masked man quickly wrapped her up in the hospital bedsheet then flung her over his shoulder.

Staying in the shadows he was about to get out of the hospital through one of the open windows. Going through the trees and using the foliage as cover he made it to the edge of the village. Waiting and observing he was able to go scale the wall and go over it as the guards changed their posts. Finally, out of the village walls he kept going north towards Oto. He hadn't come across any obstacles and had made it half way before stopping and applying a seal on Ino's back. By now the moon was directly above them and Ino began to stir awake. With a blurred vision, she could make out a fire and a figure next to her. Not wanting to give herself away she kept her breathing light and waited, trying to come up with a plan to escape.

She thought her body felt strange but didn't pay it any mind as her attention was on the man. His breathing had become slow and rhythmic and she knew he was asleep. Taking that as her chance to escape she got up and tried to put him under a genjutsu but was unable to produce any chakra. Slightly panicking she jumped up opting to run away via tree hopping but was stopped mid jump. A hand had shot out and caught her ankle and threw her against a tree. "Leaving so soon princess?" A deep throaty voice asked tauntingly. She looked to where the man had been defiantly and went through the hand signs to use her Ice prison Jutsu but again nothing happened. She could feel the man smirking under his mask.

Lowering herself in a fighting stance she was about to lunge at him when beat her to it and swiftly chopped her neck. "Not good enough blondie." He whispered in her ear as her body fell face first into the ground. Again, darkness over took her and she was out. "Good she's feisty." Said the man as he went to put out the fire, put her over his shoulder and continue making his way to his destination. By daybreak he came to an entrance in the ground covered by large shrubs. Going in he was met with utter darkness. Using a fire jutsu he was able to light up a torch that was perched up on the dirt wall. Using the light from the torch he made his way through the labyrinth until he reached a rat filled dirty jail cell. Throwing Ino in there he pulled out a paper thin short black prisoner shirt (long enough to barely cover her butt) and went about changing Ino into. Making sure nothing else was on her and just the shirt he left her there alone with the rats.

Things were about to get fun.

"============================================================================"

Smartasswolf23: The whole Shikamaru asking her out and being met with many parental figures telling him hell no will come way later. Lol But yeah, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of things going on and couldn't really type it out but finally I have finished it! Things are about to get extremely dark.

ShikaIno1: I won't lie I did get the idea from Itachi's time doing it but it'll be different and dare I say much darker. Well maybe not that dark... I haven't decided yet. They are about to get crazier and I hope you liked the new chapter and turn of events!

sweetlilly90: I know you said you hoped nothing would go wrong but I just couldn't help myself! I also had wanted to let Inoichi and Ibiki in on it but I have my reasons for them not being in the loop I promise. I felt so bad for Kakashi as I was writing the last chapter though because I feel like he wouldn't want any of his students to have to go through what he did. He was so alone and dejected when he was in ANBU and it caused him more PTSD but I knew he'd be the best for the job. About Ino's jutsu you'll just have to keep reading to find out!

CrucioHime: I'm happy you find it interesting, yup a lot is in store for her!

Guest: Oh, wow thank you for the compliments and I love when other fic's make me feel like that and bring me into the story. I'm so happy I could do that for others! I hope you like the new chapter and any and all criticism or comments are welcome!

JenniJ: Hey tudo é bom! Lamento que tenha me levado tanto tempo para obter este capítulo e obrigado por sempre revisar. Sim, eu acho que Ibiki e Inoichi seriam os únicos que poderiam ter uma reação de Kakashi e estou feliz que foi divertido. Eu me diverti escrevendo essa parte. Sim, ele é muito apegado a Ino, mas acho que tem muito a ver com o fato de ele ter chegado a conhecê-la em um nível mais pessoal, assim como ela conseguindo realmente entendê-lo por causa de A Mente do Clã Jutsu. Ela viu muitas coisas sobre o seu passado que nunca mais ouviram falar. Eu sei que eu realmente queria escrever um pouco de ação InoShika, mas eu tive que parar. Não poderia acontecer ainda, mas eu prometo que vai no futuro! Eu prometo que o plano de Shikaku é necessário e, embora você esteja certo em que ele vai trazer muita dor e sofrimento é necessário e quem mais poderia fazê-lo, mas a nossa heroína favorita! Eu espero que você gostou deste capítulo e não pode esperar para ouvir de você! Obrigado por sempre me dar comentários e comentários agradáveis! :D Como você disse até a próxima vez!


	14. Shut The World Away

"+++++++++++++++++"

*I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, it all belongs to Kishimoto. Please R&R, I appreciate any and all feedback. Now on with the story!

*When there is typing _like this_ it means it is a thought.

 **KC** = Kakashi Clone

 **IC** = Ino Clone

 **BI** = Blood Clone Ino

Everything else is normal. I'm sorry its taking me so long to get chapters out but life has been coming at me with full force. I will keep trying to get them out as soon as I can! I don't know if people are still interested in this story since my reviews have dwindled but I'll keep it going as long as just one person tells me they like it! Anyway, happy readings!

"+++++++++++++++++"

Shut the World Away

"+++++++++++++++++"

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Cold, it was cold.

Cold and uncomfortable.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Cold. Uncomfortable. Alone.

Alone. Someone had managed to kidnap her from Konoha all alone.

A shinobi village and managed not to get caught.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Pain, she felt an awful piercing pain all throughout her back and head.

Maybe a concousion.

Wait… Dirt? She was laying on gravel, not an actual floor.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

She could feel something moving around her, scratch that many things. Oh Kmi. Something just squeaked! Finally opening her eyes and getting up she noticed 3 things.

One: It was dark. There was no light source and from the looks of it wherever she was couldn't reach natural lighting.

Two: There was dirt everywhere and water dripped from the ceiling.

Three: Those things from earlier making that sound were rats.

All these things meant one thing. She was underground. She got up to feel out the walls and of course they were made of rocks and dirt. Then something cold. _Awesome._ What could be worse than being underground with rats? Being trapped in an underground rat infested cell. As the daughter of the T&I Chief Ino knew she was being held hostage for whatever reason and they were going to interrogate her. But since she was Inoichi's daughter it meant she knew about the tricks they were going to try.

They were going to torture her first before interrogating her. She had never been tortured but had been taught (when she was in the Academy) that you only give away your last name and rank. Everything else was confidential and to be kept a secret for the sake of the village. Unfortunately, she was no ordinary kunoichi prisoner but a Clan Heiress which meant she couldn't give away her name either.

She had to think of an alias. A name she could give them that wouldn't give away her Clan and village associations even though they knew her village and her appearance alone gave her away. But it was a matter of discipline and loyalty to ones Clan and Village. _Kasumi!_ She had heard it back when she was in Shimo visiting the Daimyo.

 _Kasumi. Kasumi. Kasumi._ She thought to herself like a mantra. She had to survive through all this until someone came to rescue her or she could escape. Sitting down she began to concentrate. She was still unable to use Chakra and get in contact with Wolf but as a Yamanaka her mind was essentially made for situations like these.

He father had told her stories of how Ibiki sometimes 'took care' of prisoners to make them squeal. He liked to make them wait so that they could psych themselves out before he went in with torture devices. She had to remain calm and try to memorize anything that stood out to her that could possibly help her escape when they finally came and got her. All she could do was recite her 'name' and patiently wait

'============================================================================"

 **Hours Later:**

It was difficult to tell time much less whether it was day or night since it was pitch black where she was being contained. She hadn't known how long she was out earlier so that also affected her sense of time. She was growing impatient of this waiting game. She wanted to yell at whoever had her and tell them to just start and fuck off but knew that was what they wanted.

So, she would either pace around her miniscule prison or sit and try to remember anything distinguishable about the man that had originally taken her. No matter how hard she tried nothing would come to mind. She continued to wait until finally she began to fall asleep.

"============================================================================"

 **Back in Konoha:**

Tsunade had been trying to keep busy with paper work before Inoichi arrived and later Shikamaru. She wasn't sure it Shikaku was going to be there for it but she hoped he would since only he would be able to trick his son. She and Ino had agreed that Shikamaru needed his memory of her being in the village erase but she had tried to hold it off as long as possible.

Using the upcoming Chunin Exams and all the work he had to do for her as an excuse for him not to 'visit' Ino. It had worked for the first two days but she could see he was growing impatient and weary of her tricks. He had started to work more diligently and was finishing paper work faster than she could dish out. Something she normally would have been over joyed to see but right now it was only making her stress out.

It had been 3 going on 4 days since Ino and Kakashi left. Though it was odd the way they gone, well Ino at least. Like she had vanished out of thin air and Kakashi seemed rather jumpy when he bid his goodbyes to her. She had expected to see them both off but wasn't able to. Kakashi seemed so on edge but nervous, no not nervous maybe scared of something?

"Tsunade-hime you called for me?" Inoichi had knocked on her door before slowly entering. He went and stood in the center of the room and bowed before standing at attention. "Yes, I did. You see what I am about to ask of you is of the utmost importance and I hope you will comply." She stated trying to leave all emotions out of her voice. Inoichi looked at his Hokage somewhat confused but nodded his head unable to refuse her.

"As you know Shikamaru was made aware of Ino's presence in the Village because of her encounter with Danzo's men." At the mention of his daughter's attackers his stare hardened but he merely nodded keeping him anger in check. "As Shikaku's teammate you know how curious and smart a Nara can be. Well Shikamaru has been asking questions. Ones that he doesn't need to know. Ino, Shikaku and I agreed that Shikamaru's memories should be erased. At least of him seeing her because if they aren't when she comes back he could end up jeopardizing any future missions of hers. Not that we don't trust him but he is very 'protective' you could say of your daughter and could take it upon himself to step it. We cannot have that. Do you understand what I'm getting at?" She stopped and looked at him hoping she wouldn't have to explain any more than necessary.

Inoichi looked out the large windows that showed his beautiful village and sighed. If Shikaku and Ino both thought it was for the best he would trust his best friend and daughter. He didn't like it but he knew how important it was to do it. He always hated going into family or friend's minds because it made him aware of many secrets most wished to be hidden. He didn't like knowing everything about someone so close to him but if he had to he would do everything in his power to make it as quick as possible for both parties. With that in mind he looked back at Tsunade and said, "I understand Tsunade-hime. When will we do this?" His head slightly tilted to the side.

"In about 5 minutes, he's on his way now." She said trying to hide her concern with a sheepish smile. Inoichi could only let out an exasperated sigh, "Of course. You knew I would agree." Tsunade became serious once more and shook her head, "No I didn't but I knew you valued Shikaku and Ino's opinions." He nodded his head and looked away trying to find anything else to say before Shikamaru got there. Tsunade understood his discomfort and offered him a drink which he graciously denied. Something about mixing alcohol and mind jutsu's just didn't sit well with him.

After a few more awkward minutes Shikaku and Shikamaru came into the room. Both fathers nodded at each other wordlessly conveying their thoughts. "Shikamaru, you have been working very hard lately and I have taken account of it." Tsunade said getting Shikamaru's attention. He was already trying to figure out why his father had accompanied him and why Inoichi was there. "Thank you Hokage-sama. But why is Inoi-" Suddenly he felt his body freeze and his father mutter behind him, "Shadow Possession Complete." Before he could ask anything Inoichi swiftly went to him and placed a hand on his forehead. As his eyes fell he could vaguely hear both Inoichi and Tsunade say something like, "Forgive me."

Shikaku had caught his son as his body went limp under Inoichi's jutsu. He looked at Tsunade and only nodded his head as she looked on behind closed hands at his son and best friends. Inoichi had first put Shikamaru in a sleep induced genjutsu, one he had perfected and tried on Shikaku when they were children. Once he was fully asleep he dove into his mind and went straight for his memory bank. Like his father, it was a filing room and was heavily organized and filled with traps but because he was his father's son he knew all his tricks. Like how their memories were in the most obvious place. Not in the Cabinets but in the desks left hand drawer.

Opening it up all of Shikamaru's memories came flooding out and displaying in front of him. His infancy memories and school memories. Ones with his father and others with the deer they raised. Personal memories that weren't meant to be seen so he sifted through them quickly and landed on his most recent ones with Ino. _There!_ He saw when Shikamaru had found his daughter out in training ground 10. Completely beat and passed out on the floor a few feet away from her assailants. As he was beginning to modify the memory he was able to feel what Shikamaru had felt when he had realized it was Ino.

Fear, worry, confusion, heartache, relief that she was home, love, con- _wait love?_ Inoichi kept looking at his memories of when Shikamaru visited Ino at the hospital and wanted to just hug her and comfort her and his heart broke because he was going to have to take away all hope and love this boy had for his beautiful daughter. Not wanting to stay longer he modified all of Shikamaru's recent memories with his daughter and made it so she was no longer in them and all feeling he had were gone. He omitted him ever going to the hospital as well and the meeting they were having. He would wake up and be back in his home in his room waking up from what he thought was a well-deserved nap.

Leaving his mind it took him awhile to steady himself but after a few second he stood up straight looked at Shikaku and Tsunade and muttered out, "Put him in his bedroom. Its complete." And walked out not wanting to expose Shikamaru's secret. He himself didn't even know how to feel about it but he was happy his daughter was at least loved dearly. He just needed to leave before he thought too much about what the future would hold for them.

Tsunade looked at Shikaku somewhat shocked and confused but he understood his best friend and merely excused himself with his son on his back. _Kami I hope you both forgive me after this Ino, Shikamaru._ Shikaku thought as he left the tower in the dead of night. Tsunade could only bite her lip and pray to Kami that this all worked out.

"============================================================================"

 **In the Underground Labyrinth:**

Being kicked awake was not pleasant in the least. She had been startled but immediately began to punch, kick and scream with all her might. Desperately trying to fend off her attacker. A swift punch to her temple caused her to freeze up and cause her eyes to water and blur. Grabbing her by the back of her shirts collar, a white masked man began to drag her out of her prison cell.

The back of her legs and butt were getting cut up from the rocky ground and made it difficult to keep fighting. Her eye sight was too blurry for her to see clearly but it didn't stop her from trying to memorize all the twists and turns they did in what seemed to be an underground labyrinth.

Finally, she was thrown into an empty pitch black room. Once inside the masked man spoke, "Sit cross legged with your hands under your ass. Do not, I repeat DO NOT get out of that position." His voice was deep and ominous. When she didn't immediately comply, she earned a beating. After instructing her a few more times and her defying him and earning some more beatings she begrudgingly followed directions.

Her face was a bloody mess and her limbs ached. Once the man seemed content with her he left. She waited a few minutes to make she he was gone before she slowly got up and tried to explore the room. She didn't get far in her search when a loud demanding voice began to boom throughout the room. "Detainee, you are to get back in the position you were instructed. If you cannot we will take the necessary measures to make you understand. This is your only warning."

Choosing to ignore them she stayed standing and tried to feel her way around the room. A few minutes later another man with an owl mask came into the room and gave her a thorough beating. Once she was a crumple bloody lump he pulled out a black burlap bag from his pocket. "Now you've done it you little bitch." She heard Owl say before putting the back over her head and putting ear muffs on her.

She could feel him moving around her and had to use all the strength she had in order to stay calm and not let her fear show. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground and roughly thrown down. Before she could fight let alone move she felt a small gust of air hit her face then nothing. Frantically she tried to move but found she couldn't. She was laying on her back with her arms underneath her body and couldn't get up.

She lifted her head and it hit against a rough surface. She tried lifting her legs and the same thing happened. She was stuck in what seemed to be a box. They had taken her sight, hear hearing and mobility. Sensory deprivation. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Okay fuck stay calm! They are doing this to try and break me. It won't work on me! Think happy thoughts, remove yourself from this situation._ She tried to think of her father, family and friends but that only made her heart ache.

Feeling the hot tears gather in her eyes she tried her hardest to wish them away but they began to over flow. It set in. Whoever had her was torturing her and it was only the beginning. She was alone defenseless and helpless. Silently she cried her eyes out not wanting to give her captors the sense that they were winning. She continued crying until she knocked herself out from sheer stress and exhaustion.

"============================================================================"

 **Elsewhere in the labyrinth:**

"31 hours. Phase one complete." A masked man covered in black clothing whispered to himself. He studied the monitor that showed the interior of the detainee's room.

"============================================================================"

 **In the box:**

She had dreamt of home and going to eat with her boys and Asuma. It had been so nice and they had such a lovely time but the whole time in the pit of her stomach she felt a heavy dread. One she couldn't quite explain and as the dream progressed the heaviness grew until out of nowhere their faces contorted in pain and melted off. Her village burned all around her and she was engulfed in flames.

Jolting out of her nightmare her body hit the same hard surface it had hit earlier. She still couldn't hear or see anything. Her arms were numb and her shoulders screamed in agony. Drenched in sweat she bit her lip to stop the screams that wanted to erupt from her throat out of fear and frustration. _That's right. I'm being held captive._ The sweat and lack of clothing made her body tremble uncontrollably trying to generate any heat it could to fight off hypothermia.

 _Kasumi, my name is Kasumi. I don't know anything else. Just my name. I have no village, not family, no ties. Just Kasumi._ It was all she could tell herself. Thinking of home reminded her of her nightmare and homesickness. _Be strong. They can't break me. I am Kasumi. I'm not afraid of anything. Don't cry._ Suddenly the stuffiness from the box was gone and she was being yanked out by her collar.

Far too weak to put up a fight she allowed whoever had her to drag her body. The cuts from being dragged didn't bother her as much since her whole body was already aching. After a few minutes, she was brought into a dimly lit sterile smelling room. She was forced to stand and her arms where held above her head. Her legs where shaking barely able to hold her weight. Something cold and heavy was put around her wrists.

Hand cuffs or shackles. Her head hung low since she was too weak to keep it up. The ear muffs and burlap bag were removed from her head. When she finally cracked an eye open she realized she was alone. As she looked down to assess herself she saw just how mangled and dirty her body really was. She used all the strength she had to stay standing knowing that if her legs gave out she'd be hanging by her wrists and it would result in possible shoulder dislocation.

Ino tried to count the minutes that passed but after around 4 hours it became too tedious, mind numbing and depressing. Her left eye was swollen shut and she knew her other eye wasn't faring any better. Unexpectedly white blinding light lit up the room and burned her retina. Closing her 'good' eye in an attempt to shield it from further damage she was unable to see another masked man enter the room. He walked slowly to her and stopped when he was directly in front of her.

Reaching out he forcefully gripped her chin, "Open your eyes." A velvety voice commanded above a whisper. Resentfully Ino did as she was told and was met with a sparrow mask. Every other part of the man was covered, "Listen closely, I will only ask this once. What is your name? if you chose not to answer or answer incorrectly and we find out you will be severely punished." The man said emotionlessly.

"Kasumi" Ino hoarsely mumbled. It strained her throat to speak since she hadn't had any water or over used it when screaming earlier. "Good girl." The man said letting her chin go gently and reaching for something behind him. Too afraid to see what he was going to pull out she shut her eye tightly closed. She had expected him to pull out a weapon or some torture device and was waiting for a blow but instead something was pressed against her lips.

When she peered to see what it was she was surprised to see a canteen. "Drink." And she did greedily. After a few moments of letting her get her fill Sparrow spoke again, "What Clan are you affiliated with?" For a split second, she froze but hit it and let her head fall. A long period of silence stretched then with a force she hadn't expected was punched in the gut.

The blow was so strong that she not only coughed up blood but lost control of her bowls and urine. Covered in her own filth, blood and dirt she shut her eyes now too terrified and embarrassed to look at Sparrow. "Wrong answer." Sparrow whispered before ripping her black shirt off effectively leaving her naked and leaving. Once she was alone she began to sob uncontrollably.

What had she gotten herself into.

"============================================================================"

 **Hours later:**

She had been hanging there for Kami knows how long and her legs had given out long ago causing her body to hang excruciatingly. The shackles had dug deep into her wrists and they bled for some time. Now the bleeding had stopped and began to coagulate causing it to harden and set. She smelled, felt repulsive and was beginning to lose hope than anyone would come and rescue her.

The lights would come on and off at random intervals making sleep impossible. She was so sleepy, exhausted and in pain that her mind stopped working and jumbled all her thoughts together. She didn't know how long she was in that room but finally Canary went in. She hadn't seen him since he had kidnapped her. "Shower time." He sneered and did the hand signs for the water style, Raging Waves Jutsu. The force of the water was so powerful Ino couldn't help but scream in agony.

When Canary was done 'washing' her he went and released her. Catching her before her body hit the floor he carried her out of the room. Tunnels, they were going through a maze of tunnels with doors randomly placed on either side. Ino couldn't stop her body from pressing as hard as it could to Canary trying to steal as much body heat as possible. Once they reached a jail cell she was carelessly thrown in.

Pulling out another black shirt he threw it at her, locked the door and left. Hurriedly Ino went to pick up the shirt and put it over her trembling body. Her teeth were chattering and her hands were numb. Going into the corner of the room she balled herself up putting her arms into the shirt to try and preserve any heat she had. _How long has it been since I've been here? I'm starving. Kakashi-sensei are you looking for me? Please find me._ She desperately thought to herself as she rocked herself to sleep. Sleep, her only sweet relief.

 _"_ _============================================================================"_

 **Much Later:**

Again, she was jolted awake but this time from a dreamless sleep. Looking around she was relieved to see that at least this time there was a light source. Although it was dim the flames from a wall torch across from her allowed her to inspect her cell. Still dingy, wet and muddy but the rats seemed to be gone. Probably warded off by the light of the flame.

Slowly she stretched her arms and legs out to assess what was bruised, bleeding or possibly broken. "AGH! FUCK!" She screamed as an immense pain shot from her left shoulder causing it to throb and sting simultaneously. _Definitely a dislocated shoulder. Fuck._

Her scream seemed to have signaled her captors because a few moments later Own came out of nowhere. This time with a poor excuse of a sandwich and water. He slid the food through the bars not caring when they destroyed the sandwich and scrapped across the dirt floor. "Eat." He said before leaving.

Ino was way to hungry to care that the food now had dirt and mud and shoveled it down her throat with her right hand. She was starving! Her arm hung by her stinging in utter discomfort but she ignored it choosing the food over the pain. Especially when she didn't know when she'd be getting her next 'meal'. After she finished she went back to her corner, cradled her left broken arm and tried to use her mind telepathy jutsu.

 _Anyone?! Sensei! Please if you can hear me say something. Anything to let me know it's working. Please. I'm so tired. I don't want to believe that no one is looking for me or I'm too far away to be found but my ability to hope is slipping. I just need a sign. Answer me if you can hear me. ANYONE! PLEASE! Don't leave me alone to die here. I can't die here._

Waiting for a couple of hours she figured that either she was too far away for her jutsu to reach anyone or it just wasn't working because or her inability to use chakra. _I'm alone._ Was all she could think as the tears streamed down her face and she lulled herself to sleep.

"============================================================================"

 **Days later:**

The days went on in that fashion until she finally stopped crying. Stopped feeling and lived meal to meal. She had tried to fight it but just as her tears had ceased so did her will to fight. She still couldn't contact Wolf or anyone else for that matter and eventually stopped trying. She was asked the same questions over and over. 'Where are you from? What Clan are you in? What secretes can you give us?' and every time she answered with silence. She would then either receive a beating for be put in the box with sensory deprivation or in the sterile room with the bright light.

She hated the sterile room the most because she would always end up in her waste bleeding and naked. She hated it because she knew they were watching her and she couldn't do anything but hang there praying in her head to be let go. It never happened and it would stop with Canary hosing her down taking her to her 'room' and her falling asleep with a broken shoulder, wrist or rib.

By know she felt dead inside. No one would save her so why didn't she just give in and sell out her Clan or Village? Because she was and would most likely die loyal to both. As Kakashi had taught her, 'anyone who disobeyed the rules was scum but anyone who left a comrade behind was worse', she used this as anyone who sold out their village and clan as leaving a comrade behind. Even though technically she was being left behind in a sense. But she tried not to think that way since it was just what they wanted her to think and feel.

Then one day instead of being taken to the sterile room or the box Owl brought her to an interrogation room. _Finally! After all this time! If I don't give them any answers they'll most likely kill me and I can be free._ Owl sat her down on a metal chair, tied her legs together and her hands behind her back. The table in front of her had a tank of water in it. Owl left and shortly after Canary went in and sat across from her. He looked to the side once he was all comfortable and nodded his head.

Another second later a new man, with a raven mask, entered and went to stand besides Ino quietly. "Now my little bird. Today will be the day you finally sing for me." Canary said sweetly. For some reason that had made Ino snap. Maybe it was the fact that she knew she was going to die or the way he seemed so smug with himself but Ino the real Ino Yamanaka was not going to let him have the last word. She was beyond pissed and honestly wasn't afraid anymore.

Looking defiantly but at him she gave him a sick smile and spat out, "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" It had felt so good to finally say what she had wanted to and was going to continue and rip him a new one but was grabbed by the back of her head and slammed into the tank of water. Her body thrashed violently to get out and have the oxygen it needed. Her lungs burned as water entered through her mouth and nose. _I'M SORRY DADDY I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO SUCCEED YOU AND MAKE YOU PROUD BUT I'M SO DONE AND TIRED!_

Her head was released and she pulled her head out of the water gasping for all the oxygen her lungs could get. "Let's try this again. What Clan are you affiliated with?" Canary asked anger lacing his voice. "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF SH-" Again her head was jammed into the water and her body jerked and shook trying to break free from Raven's hold. _Asuma-sensei, Kurou-nii, Kakashi-sensei, Jiji I tried my best. I recall all the words you all spoke to me. I wish I wasn't miles away from the ones I love!_

Her head was pulled out of the water and her lungs felt like they were dying. Gasping for air she heard Canary ask, "Tell me about Konohagakure! About Uzumaki Naruto!" In between coughs she aggressively screamed at him to fuck off. Back her head went in the water and her body was growing so very tired. _Choji I miss you and love you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't kinder to you. There's nothing here for me anymore. Shika I'm sure you'll be glad to be rid of such a troublesome woman. Kami I love you! But I'm so so tired. Don't be mad at me for giving up._

Once her head was above water Canary said with an exasperated sigh, "This is the last time I'm asking you anything. After this if you don't respond correctly I'll kill you." He paused and let her breath in enough air, "Tell me about your village and about your Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto!" Ino looked up and with a sweet smile. Fear no longer in her eyes and her body no longer trembling from terror she said as calm yet certain as ever, "Kill me."

Canary shooed Raven away and waited for him to leave and close the door behind him. He slowly stood up and walked around the table to stand behind her. He leaned down and whispered with finality, "As you wish." He shoved her head in the tank of water and held her down. In the mist of her body thrashing around her let undid her arm ties and leg ties. After a few more seconds he let her go and poofed out of there.

As her head rose from the water she coughed and gasped for air when she opened her eyes she was ready to scream some more but was met with an empty room. Her arm and leg ties were undone and she was confused. _Is this another trick?! Are they going to play cat and mouse with me and let me try to escape before they kill me?!_ Ino looked around trying to decide what to do. She hadn't expected it. She knew she didn't really have a chance considering she was way too beaten and weak to make it far plus she didn't have her chakra. But was it so wrong of her to maybe have just the smallest bit of hope and faith in herself to try and escape. _FUCK YEAH!_

So, with as the strength she had left she walked out of the room and was in a tunnel. There were torches illuminating the way and she retraced her steps back to her cell. Using the walls for stability she made her way and kept going. She didn't know if she was going deeper into the labyrinth or the opposite way but she kept going. It was odd that she hadn't been confronted by any of the masked men she had met but just chose to ignore it and cheered herself on to keep going until she either made it out or was killed. No one would be able to say she didn't try.

After what seemed like hours she had gone passed her cell and down a narrow tunnel. But she could feel it… even if it was faint a breeze! _Oh kami! Please let me at least see the sun or moon one last time!_ The adrenaline in her started to boost and she felt her legs running carrying her further towards the breeze. She didn't care that every joint in her body throbbed she just kept going. Suddenly she started noticing the dirt change into patches of grass and the air becoming less murky.

There she could see the light at the end of the tunnel and for a minute she wasn't sure if she was dying for had died and this is the moment many spoke about but she was going towards it with full force. Tears streaming down her face, tears she didn't know she still had until finally she was out! It took a while for her to notice she was out because of the blinding light but she kept running until she hit something rather hard and sturdy. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light she realized she was hugging a large oak tree. There was foliage and a beautiful forest in front of her just like home! _I'm dead I knew it!_ She thought as she hugged the tree with all her might and cried.

In her moment, she didn't hear or sense the person behind her until he cleared his throat. Ino spun around quickly thinking Kami himself was going to greet her but was immediately devastated when Canary stood behind her. _No no no no no NO NO NO PLEASE NO!_ she thought as she looked at Canary and he reached his hand up to his mask. Ino was mentally dying not really knowing what to expect when he slowly slipped his mask off.

 _What. You?_ She thought before she somehow found her voice and croaked out,

"You? Why, I… I don't understand?" and fell to the ground in a crying mess. The shock had been too great for her and she passed out. Slowly Canary went and picked her up as gently as he could, moving the hair that was in her face and tenderly kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry." He whispered as tears streamed down his own face.

"============================================================================"

JenniJ: Sim, parece que talvez nem muitos percebem isso. É isso ou as pessoas simplesmente não gostam mais da minha fic. Lol Escrever esse momento com Kakashi foi importante para mim porque ele é alguém que ela tem vindo a confiar e amar. Seu mútuo eu acredito e mostra como ele a valoriza. Sim, vai ficar ainda mais difícil para eles e eu tentei mostrar isso neste capítulo. Eu amo Shika também, mas isso tinha que acontecer, confie em mim. Yeah Ino realmente não parece entender o que ela está sacrificando e eu estava um pouco hesitante tendo este turno de eventos na história, mas confia em mim quando eu digo que é necessário! Eu espero que você não me odeie para este capítulo ea maneira que eu o terminei ! Este capítulo é bastante escuro, mas espero que não fosse muito escuro. Eu escrevi sobre essas coisas a partir de qualquer experiência ou ouvir outros falar sobre isso. Eu costumava estar nas forças armadas para que essas coisas são comuns e falou sobre isso espero que não freak você e futuros leitores para fora. Estou feliz por eu avaliado M. Mas obrigado por deixar uma revisão você é a razão que eu decidi manter esta história vai. Eu estava honestamente prestes a desistir, mas eu tenho novas inspirações e não posso esperar para você lê-lo. Espero que você goste e eu vou tentar obter mais para fora o mais rapidamente possível! Abraços e beijos! D


End file.
